Fate Has Brought Us Here
by cullen818
Summary: Set two years after New Moon. Edward never came back and Bella is at college trying to pull her life together. She meets up with the one Cullen she never thought she could have anything in common with. Definately a Team Jasper story. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a full fanfic story so please go easy on me. I hope you like. I am usually Team Edward but I thought it might be fun to play with Jasper for a bit. Please review and if you like I'll keep going although I'll probably keep going even if you don't like as I am having too much fun!**

*****Disclaimer – you all know I own nothing!**

BPOV

I was late … why was I always running late? I got up early, not that I ever really sleep well, I hardly ate breakfast and I lived a block from campus. But, somehow, I always seemed to be running to catch up.

It was cold and rainy but what else was new? I'm in Alaska for crying out loud… I never saw the sun and that suited me just fine. I was used to it as Forks was always damp and dreary. It wasn't like the sun would warm my heart anyway … it wasn't as if I even want to be warm.

I had been at the University of Alaska for a year now and was entering my sophomore year. I was actually a bit ahead of schedule since I took some summer courses. It was the first day of the fall semester and I was really not looking forward to all the new faces I would see in my classes. I didn't like meeting new people and I liked making small talk even less. I promised Charlie, my father, that I would change, try to be better, but I had no desire to "snap out of it" as he put it. Since I had moved here I'd only been back to see him three times. I dreaded going back to Forks as my life there didn't turn out exactly as I had planned or even exactly how some had seen.

The months leading up to my eighteenth birthday were pure bliss but I never thought about those months … I couldn't. I only remembered what came after … those dark days that turned into weeks, months and eventually a full year. I moved through my senior year of high school a former shell of myself doing what I had to do to get through and graduate. In the process I shut out everyone and everything that mattered to me as it was the only way I could survive. I tried to be as normal as I could for Charlie, but he saw right through me, and I think the only reason he agreed to let me move to Alaska was so that he could get away from me. Life had gotten a little better for me since I'd been here. No reminders of the past except maybe for the lack of sun and for some strange reason that seemed to comfort me.

Somehow I made it to the building on time! First class of the day… History of the American Civil War. Something drew me to this class, but I wasn't sure what. I was majoring in Psychology, ironic I know, but maybe someday I would be able to analyze myself. In any case, I needed to take a few courses that the University felt would provide for a well rounded education, and this class was on the list and for some reason I was automatically drawn to it.

I quickly walked into the lecture hall and found a seat on the end and in the back. The less people I came in contact with the better. Most people were already in their seats and were beginning to settle down as the professor took the podium. Just before the lecture began one last student briskly walked in and hurried down the aisle. As he passed by me a very cool breeze came with him, and I felt a strange but familiar chill run down my spine. _Odd._ I pulled my jacket up around my neck.

I must say that I was totally intrigued with this point in history and found it quite fascinating. What must it have been like for these soldiers to go off and fight a war against their own brothers? I had learned about this in high school but I never really had an opinion one way or the other. The hour passed by quickly and I found myself sorry it was over.

As I gathered my belongings and started toward the aisle I tripped probably over my own feet and spilled my books onto the floor. How embarrassing … I hoped no one was looking. I kept my head down and quickly began to retrieve them. Someone bent down and began helping me. As I looked up I was stunned into shock. It couldn't be. I was hallucinating again after almost a year, and this time it wasn't who I normally saw; a pair of the most beautiful golden eyes were staring back at me. I couldn't move as I was locked in his gaze. How could he be here? I continued to stare. Then my hallucination spoke.

"Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

I parked the car and quickly walked to my first class. I hated walking at human speed,but I couldn't exactly run the way I wanted to. There was so much emotion going on around me as the first day of the semester began. There were lost and nervous freshmen scurrying about, agitated jocks, irritated faculty and some very hormonal eighteen year olds. As many times as I had done this I didn't think I would ever get used to it. Oh well, at least it wasn't high school again.

I walked into the building where the History of the American Civil War was being held and I was actually hoping that I could possibly learn something new. Yea, like that was going to happen considering I lived it first hand, but since I was getting another degree in American History the class was a requirement.

As I opened the door and scanned the room for a seat, preferably away from any humans, I took in a scent that was strangely familiar to me. I'd find my seat and then think about where I might have encountered the smell before. It was probably just someone I passed in the hall or parked my car next to in the lot, but I doubted it. Most humans smelled the same to me, and I had spent the last two years trying to desensitize myself from human blood only living off that of animals and I had become very successful at it; never once slipping up or even craving a human. Not that I wanted one now, but I had picked up a particular scent in a room full of strangers. _Odd._

The class moved at a snails pace, and unfortunately the professor had some of his facts wrong although it wasn't entirely his fault some things just couldn't be recorded properly, I guessed. Finally it was over. As I stood up and headed for the door I felt her. I immediately focused in on her as if she were the only one in the entire place. She looked somewhat the same, but some how different. She was older only by two years, but she didn't look so much like a child to me anymore. Her chestnut hair was not quite as long as before and her face seemed thinner, tired even, not that she wasn't pretty just not as radiant as I had remembered.

Of course that was the scent I had picked up, the scent that I so desperately tried to forget because if it wasn't for her smell my life would have taken a completely different direction then the one I was living today. Not that I blamed her for it but how could we have ended up in this place together?

I knew I had to approach her. I mean we were in the same class, on the same campus in the same state for heavens sake. How could that have happened? I knew why I was here, but she could have chosen any other bright and sunny town. The girl truly had a knack for finding all things evil.

As I started toward her she tripped and dropped her books practically at my feet. I felt a wave of embarrassment come over her. I shook my head, same Bella, some things never changed. I bent down to assist her and she looked up to smile, but the embarrassment quickly turned to shock. She just stared at me. I could feel her disbelief.

"Bella," but as soon as I spoke her name the shock went away and the fear kicked in.

"Wait… what are you doing here?" She stood up and tried to back away.

Of course she was afraid of me, after all, the last time she saw me I was going for her jugular. "Bella, take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why… what are you doing here? Are you alone?" She was panicked and trembling now.

"Bella, may I calm you down? I can hear your heart beating so fast."

She didn't say anything so I sent her a wave of calm and with that she began to settle down. "Better?" I asked.

"Yes, for now, but you didn't answer my question."

"I moved here to get another degree. I had no idea that you would be here."

Her eyes began to widen so I sent her another wave of calm. "Okay, Jasper, you can stop doing that now. Eventually I'm going to have to feel what I'm feeling."

"Sorry, I just don't need you freaking out before I can explain."

"Are you alone?" She quietly asked.

"If you mean am I with the Cullen's the answer is no. I'm here in Alaska alone."

"Then I won't freak out. It was just when I saw you I thought I would be running in to all of you and that's something I just can't handle." She looked down.

"Look, the next class is starting to filter in. Could we maybe go some place and talk? If you don't have another class that is." I felt I owed her an apology for the last time we were together and now seemed as good a time as any.

"I have a break in between classes. We could go get a latte, well I could get a latte and you could watch."

I smiled. How nice it was to talk with someone who knew my secret. "That would be fine." We walked to the coffee shop and sat at a small table by the window. Bella ordered her drink. She kept starring at me as if she didn't think I was real.

"I really am sitting across from you Bella."

"I-I know but I just can't grasp it."

"I know, but here we are, and I'd like to know how you feel about it please."

"As if you don't already know."

"Well true, I'm sensing major shock and total amazement but no fear." That last part surprised me as that should have been a natural reaction.

"Should I be afraid of you?" She asked.

"Well, no, but when you first saw me I felt a huge sense of fear and now that has subsided."

"You did calm me down, but I wasn't afraid of you so much as I was afraid of who you might have brought with you."

"Ah, I see. When you saw me you thought that Edward wouldn't be far behind." At the mere mention of his name I could feel a wave of nausea wash over her and she began to shake. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Jasper, I don't talk about him … ever."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I mean it has been two years and I thought time heals for humans."

"Well it doesn't." She spat back and started to get up.

"Bella wait. Don't go, I need to say something to you." She slowly began to sit down as her anger began to wear off and was replaced with sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that way with you. Seeing you is making me remember things that I don't want to."

"If you will allow me to say what I have to say I can get out of your life again, and I promise what I want to say has to do with only you and I."

"Shoot." She took a sip of her drink.

"I owe you a huge apology." I felt her confusion but she didn't say anything.

"The last time we saw each other I behaved horribly and I can't apologize enough for it. I'm so ashamed that I tried to…"

"Jasper," she cut me off. "You don't have to apologize. I forgave you as soon as it happened. I knew it wasn't your fault. I mean, I'm the one who cut myself. Really Jasper, I have never been mad at you."

Was this not the most sincere, kindest person I had ever encountered? "I just wanted you to know that I am sorry and it will never happen again. I have been trying really hard to control that side of myself and in my very long life this is the most successful I've ever been. I have not craved a human since your eighteenth birthday."

She smiled with pride, "Alice must be so proud of you." Another wave of confusion swept over her. "Alice, surely you didn't mean you weren't with her. Can I see her?"

I looked away for a brief second. "I haven't seen Alice in two years."

More shock, "What?"

"We realized that we were no longer headed in the same direction. It was a long time coming and we both knew it. So, I left the Cullen's and went on my own"

"No, I don't believe it. Two years … oh no! This is my fault." She started to cry.

"No, Bella. Shh, don't cry sweetheart. My decision to leave Alice is not your doing. It was the only right thing that I could do for her at the time."

She was still crying tears of guilt and sorrow. She was now hurting for me and Alice. I reached across the table and took her hand. It was so warm. I gently squeezed being careful not to crush her fingers. She seemed to calm under my touch and I hadn't deliberately tried to do that. The tears were streaming down her face and I wanted to reach out and wiped them from her cheeks, but I didn't think that was appropriate.

"Jasper, why? I know that you and Alice were meant to be. She was your other half. Did she have a vision?"

"She wouldn't say. I felt her pulling away from me that whole summer leading up to your birthday and when I would ask her about it she would just say it was her. So, finally when we decided to leave Forks I asked her if she would like to go away just the two of us for a while, but she said she couldn't. Then I asked her if she would like me to come with her and the rest of the family to start over, and she said that she didn't think that would change anything, so I decided it was time for me to be on my own."

"Where did you go?" She was curious.

"I traveled back to Texas for awhile and met up with my old friends Peter and Charlotte, but they don't live a vegetarian life so I had to leave them. I decided to come here to Alaska a few months ago. I set up my house which is about twenty miles from here and I began a routine of hunting and familiarizing myself with the area so that I would be prepared to integrate into a campus full of humans. I think I will be just fine here."

"I know you will." She seemed so sure.

"That is very kind of you considering, but I'm willing to pick up and go if it will make your life easier."

Panic passed over her, "No, I don't want you to go. I mean not because of me."

I suddenly realized I was still holding her hand. It seemed so natural and comfortable that I had forgotten to release it. I slowly and regrettably let go. She looked down as though she missed my touch as much as I missed hers. I really hadn't touched anyone in two years, but that couldn't be the case for her. "I would like to stay especially since you are here. It's nice to have a friend who can appreciate what I am."

"I would like for you to stay as I really don't have any friends, and I don't really like making any."

"Miss Swan it looks as if you are stuck with me."

"Speaking of last names are you Jasper Cullen or Hale?"

"Actually, I took back my original name … Whitlock."

She thought about this for a second as if she might like the newness of it. "Well, in that case Mr. Whitlock hopefully I will see you around." There seemed to be much hope swirling around her and that was the first positive emotion I had felt from her today. "I better get to my next class. Will I see you tomorrow? Maybe we can meet here?" More hope.

"Sure, I'd like that. I only have one class in the morning, so same time?"

"Yes, I'll be here. " She got up from her chair. "Thanks for the latte."

"It was my pleasure. See you tomorrow." And with that she walked out and I found myself staring at her as she ran across the street and to her next class. I put my hand up to my face and breathed in her scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added this story to your alerts. I really appreciate it! Some of you have requested longer chapters so I will try my best to accommodate. I wanted to make sure the story generated some interest before I continued. Thanks again for all the feedback!**

JPOV

I decided to get an earlier start than usual and hunt before I saw Bella today. It wasn't as if I was craving her blood, but if I was going to be around her more, then I would take every precaution necessary to ensure her safety; therefore I would hunt as much as I possibly could.

I couldn't help but think of her most of the evening. I kept replaying our conversation and reliving her emotions in my head. I know it must have been a real shock for her to see me but she really didn't have a happy reaction to anything although our conversation was mostly gloomy. I felt bad about the way she felt when I brought up Edward but I had no idea that she would still be feeling that way about him. It was as if her mind had completely shut down at the mere mention of his name; if she had a power it would be to actively block him from her memory and never think of him again. If that was what she was doing I seriously doubted that she could keep that up with me around as I would be a constant reminder. I wouldn't bring him up, but how could she not think of him when she saw me? We had the same color eyes fed or unfed, the same familiar cool touch and marble bodies and while our scents would be different to her mine would be just as appealing as his. Yes, this was certainly going to be a challenge for Bella but it was one I hoped she was willing to meet head on because I really did want to be around her as often as I could. I wasn't sure what it was but something seemed to be drawing me to her. It was a very strange feeling for me, since back in Forks I never really thought much about her. She was with Edward and because I had to try extremely hard to resist her blood I usually tried to ignore her, but now it wasn't her blood that seemed to be calling me and I wondered if it ever really was.

BPOV

I rushed from my class and quickly walked into the coffee shop. I wasn't sure why but I was excited to get there and I couldn't remember the last time I was excited about anything. Jasper was already seated at the same table as the day before and the waitress was just bringing my latte. As soon as I walked in Jasper looked up, obviously he sensed me. He smiled the most gorgeous smile and waved me over. It must have been contagious because I felt myself smiling back. Smiling? Charlie would be so pleased.

"Hello, Ms. Swan." He stood up and pulled my chair out for me.

"Good Morning. How is your day so far?"

"Much better now." I could feel the blush warming my cheeks as I'm sure he could see it. "I was really looking forward to this morning."

"Surprisingly, I was too."

"You were surprised?" He asked.

"Well, I really haven't had much companionship in the last few years and I guess maybe I miss it." Did I just admit to that?

"I know what you mean. I think we may have more in common then you might think, Bella."

How strange that I might have anything in common with Jasper. The time I spent with the Cullen's we didn't interact much at all. He always seemed to be fighting his vampire urges so I pretty much steered clear of him. But, now he seemed different almost human. "Thanks for the latte. It's becoming a habit." I took a sip.

"We should all indulge once in a while, don't you think?" There was that infectious smile. I had never really paid attention to just how perfect his facial features actually were.

"What kind of things do you indulge in?" I inquired.

"Well as you already know I like really fast and expensive cars."

"Yes, I do seem to recall that. What is it that you are driving these days?"

"Do you know cars?" He gave me a curious look.

"Not really." I said regrettably.

"Well, let's just say it's a BMW."

"And did this particular BMW cost more then my first years tuition?"

"Yes, maybe even years two, three and four, as well." He laughed. What a beautiful sound. In the past he always seemed so tortured, but now he was laughing and smiling. What changed?

"I don't think I will ever understand an indulgence like that, but what ever makes you happy. Any other indulgences I should know about?"

"Lately, I have been indulging in the company of beautiful women."

"Women?" I said before I realized it even came out. Oh crap! Jealously! He would surely feel it. He smiled and reached across the table to take my hand just like yesterday and just like yesterday I seemed to melt under his touch. Why was I feeling this way?

"Let me clarify, just one woman, but I didn't want to embarrass her, obviously I'm too late."

"Can I be honest?" I asked and I wondered if he was sending me this extra confidence..

"Please, by all means."

"I was looking forward to seeing you all morning. I know this is sad, but I don't really look forward to many things and after seeing you yesterday I realized that it was the first good thing that has happened to me in a very long time." He squeezed my hand a little harder and a strange sensation shot through my body. I found that I liked the connection between the two of us.

"I'd like to hear more about you because I really don't know that much and I would love to learn as much as I can." I looked down at our joined hands. "Does this bother you?" He started to pull away.

"No, actually it was one of the things I was looking forward to." I bit my bottom lip as my heart began to accelerate at my honesty.

"You were about to tell me about you, remember?" He began rubbing small circles over the top of my hand with his thumb and my heart rate kept accelerating. He was doing that on purpose, but I liked it.

We sat for over an hour joined like that. I told him about my disastrous last year in Forks, my failing relationships with both of my parents, how I hadn't even spoken to Renee in a year because she tried to get me therapy. I opened up to him in ways that I never imagined that I could. He unlocked feelings that were shoved so deep within me that I was surprised I could verbalize them. And as I told him about all of these things I found that I was starting to feel better, not worse. He understood and I seemed to be getting more and more lost in those gorgeous golden eyes. Did he even know he was dazzling me? Finally, I didn't think I had anything left to say.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said in a barely audible voice.

"For what? I should be apologizing to you. I talked your ear off. I don't even know why I told you all of that stuff, but I'm glad I got it out. It's been bottled up for a long time."

"I'm flattered that you would feel comfortable enough to open up to me, but I can't help but feel that I am directly responsible for the way your life has turned out."

"Not this again. Jasper, do you want me to blame myself for what happened between you and Alice?"

"Of course not, that wasn't your fault." He said it like it was so obvious.

"Neither is it yours that _he_ left me." That was as close as I could get to saying his name. "From now on can this just be about Bella and Jasper?"

"Absolutely."

"I hate to say it but I have to get to my afternoon lab now." I really didn't want to leave him.

"Oh… okay, but perhaps I could see you later?"

Yes, I wanted that more then anything but … "I have to work tonight. I work at the local bookstore a few nights a week, but I'll see you in class tomorrow morning." I was disappointed that it would be a full day before I could see him again.

"Okay, but promise you will be safe until then."

I removed my hands from his hold and immediately felt empty. "Thanks for the latte."

"Anytime." His smile could stop my heart.

I grabbed my bag, stood up and then I wasn't exactly sure why but I slowly leaned over and kissed his cool cheek. "Bye, Jasper." I quickly walked out so that he couldn't feel my embarrassment, but I knew it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

This was the fourth night in a row that I had been sitting outside of Bella's bedroom window. I was beginning to feel like a stalker, but then again I just couldn't help myself. It was as if she was calling to me and I couldn't resist. Her call seemed to be stronger than any blood I had ever craved and I simply wasn't strong enough to resist.

My days started out with a morning hunt, I would go to class, meet Bella at the coffee shop and then take an early evening hunt which probably wasn't necessary, but I wasn't taking any chances. I would then hang out near the bookstore and follow her home to make sure she arrived safely. I couldn't stand the fact that she was walking the dark streets alone. I would leave her for a few hours to get my class work done and then return to her apartment just before she crawled into bed.

For the past three nights, I listened to her struggle to fall asleep and when she finally did it wasn't for more then an hour or so. Her sleep was not peaceful; she tossed and turned, spoke unfinished sentences and constantly became tangled in the sheets. It was painful to watch although I knew I shouldn't be watching at all. I was turning into Edward … I winced at the thought. Usually by about three a.m. I couldn't take it anymore and I would send her a calming vibe so that she could at least get in a few hours before she started her day.

Tonight I didn't think I was going to be able to wait to calm her. This was ridiculous … did all humans find slumber so hard or was that just Bella? She was moving all over the bed trying to get comfortable and failing miserably. She tried to read a book but became frustrated so she just continued to fight with herself. I couldn't take it… all I had to do was send her a peaceful emotion from the window like I had done the previous evenings, but instead I found myself knocking at her door. I felt her anxiety as she left the bedroom and debated whether to open the door. Well, at least she had some common sense.

"Bella, it's Jasper. May I come in?" She was going to think I was crazy.

"Jasper?" She was confused. She opened the door and I felt a little twinge of happiness coming from her. Was that because of me? "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be here but why?"

I walked in and shut the door behind me. "I'm just going to be honest. I followed you home from the bookstore the other night and I have been hanging out at your window and I've noticed that you don't sleep very well."

"Why did you follow me? Why didn't you just wait for me and walk me home?"

Well didn't that just make so much sense? "That's a good question. My only defense is that I haven't been human in a really long time and I didn't want to overstep."

"So instead you're stalking me?"

"Well, yes, I guess I am." What the hell am I doing?

"I'm kidding." She smiled and it sent a surge of electricity through my body. She really ought to smile more often. "Why did you finally decide to knock on the door?"

"I noticed you were having trouble sleeping and I think that I can assist with that."

"That's funny because I was actually thinking that these past few nights were some of the best nights sleep I've had in a long time." I felt her suspicion.

"Yes, well what can I say?"

"It reminded me of the time we were in the hotel room in Phoenix when we were running from James. I slept really well there, too."

How could I forget that? It was the first time I had ever touched her. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, I think I do." She took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

Her room was small but organized. Everything seemed to have a place. It not only smelled of her, but of her personal scents as well like her shampoo and soap. It was making my head spin. Focus, you need to focus!

I walked over to her bed and began fixing the pillows and covers. I noticed she was staring at me as she stood there in this incredibly tight tank top with matching black and white flannel bottoms which sat dangerously low on her hips. I hadn't realized before how perfect her body was. Stop it!

"Why don't you get in, we can talk for a while and then I will help you sleep?"

She seemed nervous probably because of my close proximately to her bed. "I can sit in the corner by the window if that makes you more at ease."

"No! You don't have to do that. I want you to be comfortable."

"Bella, it really doesn't matter to me. I have been perched outside the window for the past several nights." I couldn't believe I had to admit to that.

"Oh, right, but wouldn't you rather sit on the bed?" She was embarrassed by her question.

"Only if it doesn't bother you." I on the other hand would certainly like that more then anything. Of course, I didn't think I could tell her that.

"No, I think I might like it." She crawled into bed; I pulled the covers up over her and tucked them in on either side so she wouldn't get a chill from me. I sat down on the opposite side of the bed by her feet and put my hand on her knee. I glanced at the book on the nightstand.

"Gone with the Wind?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been interested in the Civil War lately and I thought I might enjoy the book."

I probably could give her a much better interpretation of the era, but then again my first hand account could freak her out. "It's a good book not as accurate as I would like, but good."

"Maybe we could read it together and you could correct the inaccuracies for me?" She bit her bottom lip. Did she realize how sexy that was?

"Sure, I'd love to read the book to you, but not tonight as you will be asleep very soon." I said as I began rubbing her legs over the covers.

"Hmm… you're doing it already." She was totally relaxed.

I smiled at her as I reached across to turn off the lamp.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, darlin'?" I was closer to her now and as I switched off the light her delicious scent swirled around me. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her.

"If you were outside, why didn't you just come in through the window?"

"I couldn't enter your bedroom uninvited."

"My Southern gentleman." Did she just call me hers? I gently brushed her cheek with my fingertip. "I like when you touch me." She was extremely sleepy and probably didn't know what she was saying. She grabbed my hand and pressed it against her face.

"Jasper, please don't leave." I felt a quick surge of anxiety race through her.

"I'll stay with you tonight."

"Not just tonight …" her eyelids began to flutter.

"I have no plans of leaving you, Bella." And with that she was in a deep sleep, one that I planned to keep her in until the following morning.

I gently removed my hand from her face and took my position at the foot of the bed. I could stare at her forever. She finally seemed so peaceful, her heart rate was steady, her breathing quiet and she didn't move at all. She was absolutely exquisite and I would do everything in my power to keep her this tranquil and, dare I say it, happy.

Edward, you fool, how did you give her up so easily? She trusted you with her life and you threw it back at her. You left her broken and lost and she still hasn't recovered. I didn't know if she ever would. You left because you loved her, but what good did that really do? I vow not to make your mistakes… if she would have me.

I hated to do it but I pulled her from her sleep a few minutes before the alarm went off. I didn't want it to startle her after such a perfect rest. She started to stretch a bit and then slowly opened her eyes. I could feel her confusion as she wondered why she felt so good. She looked over at me and her face lit up. It was beautiful.

"You stayed!" She was happy.

"Of course I did. How did you sleep?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I'm glad I could assist. You needed it."

"You have no idea. I haven't slept that well in years. I owe you."

"You owe me?" Hmm, that could be interesting. I quickly thought of what I wanted.

"I'd like to collect."

"So soon?"

"It will benefit you too."

"Now I'm curious."

"Tomorrow is your birthday, correct?"

"Oh and your point?" I knew she didn't really like celebrating.

"I would like for you to come and spend the weekend with me at my house. We can watch movies, read the book and I'll even have a birthday dinner for you."

"Just hang out all weekend?" I could feel her excitement creeping in. Yes!

"Exactly, would you come?" Please say yes.

She began to contemplate as she bit her lip. Oh, I wished she would stop doing that or I was going to need a cold shower. Ironic for a vampire, I know. "Well?" I was too impatient to wait for her answer.

"Yes, I think I would like that but I have a condition."

Of course this is where she would tell me that this was strictly platonic, and that her spending the night in my house wouldn't change anything.

"You can't make a big deal about my birthday? No presents, no cake! Promise?"

That is the condition? What a relief. "No cake? How will I survive?"

"Very funny. Do we have a deal?"

"Whatever you want. I will pick you up here at five, be ready."

"Jasper, thanks for last night."

"It truly was my pleasure." She had no idea how much of a pleasure it was for me. I could watch her sleep every night if she would let me.

"You get ready for school. I need to hunt. I'll see you at the coffee shop. Usual time?"

"Where else would I be?"

I left her apartment and I swore I felt intoxicated. Was that even possible? I had to hurry as I had some preparations to make for my weekend guest.


	5. Chapter 5

****Thanks again to all of you who are responding with comments and adding the story to your alerts … that totally motivates me to write the next chapters!**

BPOV

My nerves started to kick in as I tried to pack. What did I bring to spend the weekend at a guy's house? The only items I had to sleep in were tanks and flannel pants and let's face it, I knew that he would be in the bedroom with me … not in the way I might have wanted, but he would still see me. What was I doing? This is Jasper, he would never be interested in me like that, so why should it matter what I wore to bed? I grabbed my ratty flannels and threw them in my bag. He would be here any second and I wanted to be calm and ready to go.

I thought back to our goodbye at the coffee shop earlier today.

"I'm really looking forward to this weekend," he said as he helped me into my jacket.

"Me, too. I can't wait to see your house." I turned around and leaned into him. He smelled so good almost like autumn, some sort of spice maybe cinnamon? In any case I needed to suppress the urge to kiss him.

He gently stroked my cheekbone with his fingertip and said, "Five … be ready for me."

I jumped at the knock at the door. I was more than ready for him as I ran to the door and opened it, but my hastiness got the better of me as I got ahead of myself and tripped right into his waiting arms. He held me for a brief second and then kissed the top of my head. "Someone's anxious," he smiled.

"Sorry, I tripped," I blushed.

"Yes, I seem to remember something about your inability to walk along a flat, stable surface." He laughed. "Are you ready to go?" He walked over and picked up my bag. He extended his hand and we walked out to his car.

The ride to his house was quick to say the least. It probably should have taken twenty-five minutes but he got us there in ten. The house was nestled in the woods about a mile from the street. It was very secluded and absolutely spectacular. It sort of reminded me of the Cullen's with all of the windows only not as big. The yard backed up to a large wooded area which really didn't surprise me.

"No neighbors?" I asked.

He shot me a look. In no time at all he was out of the car, had my bag from the trunk and was opening my door for me. I barely had time to unbuckle my seatbelt. He gently pulled me out, put his arm around my waist and led me to the house.

We walked into the foyer and he took my jacket.

I looked around. "It really is lovely, Jasper."

"I'll give you a full tour later, I promise. In the meantime, please make yourself at home. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. This is your weekend so your wish is my command."

"Wait, I thought I owed you?"

"You do, so you have to relax and enjoy yourself. This weekend is all about you." He tucked my hair behind my ear and leaned in to place soft kisses along my jaw line. My heart began to accelerate. He stopped and just looked at me for a moment as if he was just as shocked as I was by his actions. The look could have made me do anything he wanted right then. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. If it bothers you I will refrain from putting my lips on you."

I was disappointed at that thought and he knew it. "Or, maybe not," he seemed hopeful.

"Jasper, in the past few weeks I feel that I have grown very close to you. Closer than I had ever imagined possible and I'm hoping you feel the same way." Why was I putting myself out there like that? He could crush my hopes so quickly and then it would ruin our new friendship.

"Bella, I care very deeply for you, but I don't want to rush you into anything or scare you away. I am trying to control myself around you, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Please, don't try to protect me." _I didn't need that again_. "I just want you to do what comes naturally."

He pulled me closer to him and put my face between his stone hands. "Bella, you are all I think about, and if my heart could beat I swear it would do so for you. I know this is happening very fast, but in my very long existence I've never been more sure about anything. I simply need you. I'm not asking you to reciprocate my feelings now because I'm patient and I'll do this on your time table, but I have to kiss you right now."

We were so close and I could feel his intoxicating breath on my face. I leaned forward fully expecting to be rejected as I had in another time and place but Jasper pulled me closer until his lips were on mine and his tongue was in between them begging for entrance. I parted my lips and let him do whatever he wanted. The kiss was long and deep and he never took his hands away from my face. It wasn't a careful, closed mouthed kiss, but that of a man who truly wanted me and I desperately needed him. Eventually he pulled away so that I could breathe.

"Are you okay?" he smiled.

I felt dizzy and my knees were beginning to give out. Jasper quickly picked me up and carried me into the living room. As he sat on the couch he kept me in his lap.

"Bella?" he said as he stroked my hair.

"I'm fine. That was just a really good kiss."

He laughed, "I'm glad you approved."

"So, you won't be refraining from putting your lips on me then?"

"No, I don't think I'll be able to do that after all, but first we need to order you dinner. Pizza is traditional on Friday, right?"

"Umm, yes," I really wasn't thinking about pizza at the moment.

"Would you like something else?"

"No, pizza is great."

"Okay, why don't I show you where the bedroom is so that you can get comfortable, shower if you would like. I'll go pick up the food. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." He scooped me up and began carrying me up the steps. "What are you doing?"

"I like holding you and you have to let me do whatever I want with you this weekend." My heart began to accelerate again. "Do you like that thought?" I put my face in the crook of his neck. "Oh, we are embarrassed … well will just have to see what we can do about that later."

Once we entered the room and he put me down I was stunned. The master bedroom was magnificent. It was almost the entire size of the upstairs. There was a sitting room, French doors that led to an outside balcony, a fireplace, the biggest flat screen TV I had ever seen and an adjoining bathroom that was bigger then my bedroom. Then there was the bed; it had to be by far the largest bed I had ever seen with what appeared to be the most comfortable looking pillows and comforter. After staring at the bed for a few seconds he sensed my confusion.

"The house came fully furnished," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"But, now I'm glad it did because at least you'll get use out of the bed. Anyway, the bathroom is right through there so make yourself at home and I'll be back before you know it. Everything you need is in there."

"Thank you. I won't be long."

"Take your time and relax." He kissed me softly on the lips. "I'll be back soon."

And then he was gone. Did all of that really happen? Did he say all of those things to me? And that kiss… was I dreaming? No, I really was in Jasper's house, in his freaking bedroom getting ready to take a shower. It really was moving so fast but I didn't care. I had been alone for so long and when I was with him I felt alive. I liked him, actually more than liked him. It sounded crazy, but I think I was falling in love. Could I risk this again?

JPOV

When I returned with the pizza I could hear that she was finishing up her shower. The bedroom was so ridiculously large that I figured we could just hang out up there tonight. She could eat; we could watch TV and then maybe … Stop it! It's only been two weeks, I've already practically professed my love to her and now I was thinking of making love to her, too. I would surely scare her away; she was not ready for this. She was barely twenty years old, and the only relationship she had ever had was with my tortured, vampire brother, who from what I could gather from her emotions had barely even kissed her. I needed to slow down and see where this goes. Kissing would have to be enough for now and I was so thrilled that I could do that without wanting to tear into her throat.

As I walked into the bedroom, and caught a glimpse of her she took my breath away. She was standing in front of the mirror brushing out her long hair. It was as if I was seeing her for the first time. She seemed to be a completely different girl then the one I had known in Forks and certainly a much happier one then I had met just a few weeks ago. I set the food tray down and walked toward her.

She smiled at me. "That was fast."

_Did she really expect anything less?_ I held out my hand for the brush, "May I?" She handed it to me and then I began to run it through those soft, silky strands. She put her head against my chest as I continued to brush. I felt how comfortable she was with me, and that made me smile. I could see her reflection in the mirror; her eyes were closed and she was so relaxed. I couldn't seem to stop myself from reaching around her waist with my free hand to pull her even closer to me. She didn't object when I moved her hair out of the way and began placing open mouthed kisses along her neck. I didn't break my gaze from the mirror, as I found it extremely sensual to watch as I touched her. I moved my hand along her ribcage and she let out a small sigh of pleasure. I dropped the brush and placed my hand just under the bottom of her shirt caressing her stomach. Her skin was so soft and warm. I had to control the urge to let my hands roam freely, as I wanted to reach further up and touch her bare breasts. I turned her around and looked into her eyes. They were so innocent and trusting. I had to stop before I destroyed that innocence.

"Bella, your pizza is getting cold." It took all the strength I had to get that statement out.

"I don't really want pizza right now." I could feel her desire for me and it almost matched mine for her.

"What do you want, Bella?" She pressed her body against mine causing her aroused nipples to graze against my chest.

"Do you really have to ask?" More desire.

I lifted her legs up around my waist and began kissing her as I walked us over to the bed. I had never so much as sat on this bed before and now… I couldn't think about what I was going to do in it. I tangled my fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss.

I gently laid her down and delicately got on top of her. I could feel her heart rate speed up as a bout of nerves washed over her. I sent a wave of relaxation her way and softly kissed her lips. "Nothing is going to happen here tonight that you don't want to happen." I traced her bottom lip with my finger.

"I've never …" She was embarrassed.

I rolled on to my side and pulled her on to hers so that she could face me. "Bella, I know and I don't take that lightly." I traced the length of her arm with my thumb. She shivered. "I can feel how much you want me. I also feel your nerves, but I'm sensing something else. Can you tell me what that is?"

"Well, besides my total lack of experience, I guess I don't understand why you would want me."

"Bella, be serious. You are the most gorgeous, sexy, desirable woman to me and I want nothing more then to make love to you." I felt another spike of nerves from her. "But not tonight, not before you are ready."

"Sexy? Really?"

"Yes, really." Was she serious? Did she not know?

"Jasper, look at me and then look at you. I feel extremely inadequate." She looked down.

I pulled her chin up so that I could see her face. "I want you and I will wait for you, but you have to let go of this self doubt."

"It's just that I'm not going to be what you are used to. I'm a virgin."

"Obviously you don't know guys because that is very hot in itself." I kissed her lips softly.

"Seriously, Jasper I can't measure up to who you have been with."

"It's not a competition Bella, but you're right you're not what I'm used to, as I have never made love to a human before. It will be a totally new experience for me as well."

"Never?"

"No, Bella we didn't do that sort of thing in 1861." She laughed and was beginning to let go of her nerves, but I could still sense something more. "What else is it, sweetheart?"

"Well… it's just that…" more embarrassment plagued her.

"Tell me." I wished that I could read her thoughts, but not even Edward could do that.

"I didn't think it was possible for us to … well you know. I didn't think that a vampire and a human were compatible."

"Bella, am I still not a man and are you still not a woman? It's definitely possible, but why would you think that?"

A wave of panic came crashing over her and her breathing started to pick up. I put my hand on her shoulder and calmed her down.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I need you to stay calm." I warned her. "This has to do with your previous relationship." I wouldn't say his name. I could do that for her. "I'm not him. I won't lie and say that it won't be a challenge, but I truly don't want your blood or at least I want you more than I would want that, so I don't think I would lose control that way."

"I trust that you won't." I could feel how much faith she had in me. No one had ever put that much trust in me before.

"I appreciate that, but I can lose control in other ways and I believe that is what _he_ was afraid of. I think it will be tricky especially the first time but if we take our time and have faith in one another we can be successful. Of course, if the pain outweighed the pleasure for you we would stop. I would never intentionally hurt you."

"But you would be willing to try to make love with me? You want me enough to have no boundaries?"

I could tell she had felt rejected with Edward and I wanted to tell her that it was because he loved her so much that he couldn't be with her, but on the other hand, I loved her too and because of that I was willing to be with her.

"Yes, Bella, you can't imagine how much I want you, but I'm willing to let you call the shots. If I'm ever putting too much pressure on you all you have to do is tell me to stop but I will never reject you." How could I, especially when she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes?

She leaned forward, took my face in her hands and kissed me very slowly. She opened her mouth for me and I slipped my tongue in between her lips. It took all the strength I had, but I broke away from the kiss.

"Are you ready to eat now?" I needed a break before I ripped her clothes off and how could I do that after telling her that I would take it slow? Yes, courting a human would definitely take some patience.

"Sure, and by the way, I love cold pizza."

"That's a relief." I helped her up and pulled her to the couch.

"Jasper, I feel much better now that we talked about some of that stuff."

"I'm glad, but we can always talk about what you are feeling."

"Actually, it's kind of nice dating an empath."

"Every girls dream, right?" I kissed her forehead.

After she ate we talked for a while about some of her classes and her job at the bookstore. When she got into bed I began to read aloud the first chapter of _Gone with the_ _Wind, _but as I had expected she was asleep before page three. _Silly girl._ I knew she was tired. So tired that she didn't even need my assistance to fall asleep tonight, and I had hoped that it was due to the fact that she was tucked securely in my arms. I never planned on letting her go.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I couldn't have asked for a better birthday. Jasper made the day so special and he managed to do it without extravagant presents or a cake. _Thank God._

After I ate breakfast we went for a morning hike, well, actually Jasper hiked and I sort of tagged along on his back. He took me to a stream about fifteen miles from the house and told me this was where he liked to hunt, especially when he didn't want to be too far from me. To both of our surprises the sun made a brief appearance and as it peeked through the clouds Jasper's skin began to sparkle. It was breathtaking and although it was a sight I had certainly seen before this somehow seemed to mean so much more.

"Bella," he was so serious. "There is something that I think I need to show you." He began to unbutton his shirt revealing his perfectly chiseled chest. At first I didn't realize what he was showing me as he continued to illuminate in the light, but as I looked closer I saw hundreds of crescent shaped marks much like the one I had received from James. They dominated his chest and torso.

I was shocked. "What? How did that happen?" I was horrified that he could have been hurt that way.

He told me the story of how his human life had ended when he had met a vampire named Maria and she changed him. He was then put in charge of creating armies of newborn vampires and for many years he lived in a constant battle zone helping to secure territory for Maria and her coven. I didn't grasp it at first, but then I slowly began to understand what he was saying.

"They bit you?" I asked.

"Yes, newborns can be quite volatile creatures." He looked down.

I walked toward him and tentatively reached my hand toward his chest. "Can I?"

He just nodded, so I gently traced my fingertips across his chest and down his stomach. I wanted to kiss each one, but I wasn't sure how he would react so I settled for touching. An incredible sense of sorrow and hurt came over me. I had no idea that his early existence had been so tragic.

"Bella, I didn't show you so that you would grieve for me. I can feel your emotions, remember?"

"I know it doesn't hurt you now, but I want to comfort you." I hugged him so tight. I wanted to take all of that past pain away like he was doing for me.

"My sweet Bella, I didn't show you to make you sad. I just wanted to tell you my story, so that if you were to see these at another time you would know." I knew he meant when we were being intimate, but even if that had been the first time I had seen those scars it still wouldn't have mattered. They were a part of him and I was quickly beginning to love all of him.

And with that the cloud cover picked up and our brief sunshine was over. As he began buttoning his shirt he softly kissed my lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For not being repulsed by me."

"How could I ever be? You're beautiful." If he could blush he would have right then, I was sure of it.

"Okay, hop on." He grabbed me and pulled me to his back. "Are you ready to run?"

Before I could respond he took off like a lightening bolt, but I was finding it quite exhilarating to say the least. When we got back to the house I was shivering; between Jasper's frigid body temperature, the wind from the run and the damp afternoon I was extremely cold.

"Come on, I'll draw you a hot bath." He carried me up the steps.

"This really isn't necessary, you know." I shook my head.

"Let me do what I want, remember?" He kissed my forehead.

He deposited me in the bedroom and told me to wait there and that he would come and get me when the bath was ready. I wondered why he didn't just let me do it myself, but I was beginning to like all of the attention, so I let him do what he wanted. It seemed to make him happy.

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom and walked toward me. He grabbed me by my waist and began kissing my neck. My heart rate began to increase as he gently pulled the clip from my hair and began arranging it around my shoulders. I thought I would fall over when he slowly started to unbutton my shirt. I couldn't take my eyes away from his; he truly was beautiful. When he finished with the buttons, he slipped his hand over my heart and stared at me for a few seconds before he kissed my lips and said, "I guess I should let you do this." I couldn't form a coherent sentence if my life depended on it.

He gently stroked my neck. "Take your time in the bath and meet me downstairs when you're ready. I need to run an errand and get your dinner ready." He softly kissed my lips again, and I found that I was beginning to crave his constant touch.

"Have a good hunt, Jasper."

"I'll be back before you know it." He flashed the most adorable grin at me.

I walked into the bathroom and was stunned beyond words. How did he work so fast? _Vampire speed_! The whole room was illuminated by candlelight only as there must have been fifty candles surrounding the tub. The bathroom smelled fantastic, rose petals were floating in the water and the scent was rising up through the steam. _Yes, I could certainly get used to all of this attention._

As I took of my clothes off I couldn't help but think how I wanted him to do that for me, too. I kept imagining what it would be like to have his hands all over my body and I wondered how I was going to make that dream a reality.

That was by far the most relaxing bath I had ever had. I wrapped myself in an oversized towel and walked back out to the bedroom. On the bed I noticed the cutest, little black dress spread across it. It was actually quiet sexy and I realized I had never owned anything like this before. There was a note.

_Bella,_

_I thought you might like something new to wear on your birthday. Notice I didn't get the matching, black strappy heels as I didn't want you to fall down the steps._

_Jazz_

I smiled … _how true._ Luckily, I had a pair of black lacy panties and a matching bra to wear with this dress. Not that he would see them, but it would make me feel even sexier.

I walked down the stairs in my bare feet feeling very thankful that he didn't get the heels, but I was a bit self conscious at just how tight and short the dress actually was. All of that quickly went away when I was hit by an extremely strong floral scent. I walked into the candlelit dining room that was overtaken by pink and white roses; there had to be like two hundred of them. They were placed all around the room in the most exquisite crystal vases. I had never seen anything like it. He was standing by a chair waiting for me to sit.

"How?" It was all I could manage to say.

"Well, it is amazing what you can pay for these days, and you seem to be very unobservant when I am carrying you up the stairs."

"This was all being done when we were out this afternoon?"

"Yes, the flowers, candles, dinner and I know you said not to make a big deal, but I wanted to do something special for you."

"It's beautiful." He had no idea how much all of this meant to me.

"That is exactly what I was thinking about you. You look wonderful."

I blushed. "Thanks for the dress. It's perfect."

"I wasn't sure you would like it, but I kept picturing you in it."

"I hope it's everything you had imagined."

"It is more then I could have imagined. You're breathtaking." He leaned in, tangled his fingers in my hair and placed a very hot and steamy kiss on my waiting lips. It may have been our most sensual kiss to date. After about a minute he pulled away, "I think you should eat before I get carried away."

I wanted to get carried away with him. My head was spinning and my body seemed to ache for his touch. I was very thankful when he pulled my chair out for me because he had effectively dazzled me and I needed to sit down.

Dinner was perfect … way too much food for one person. There must have been enough for eight people, but he said he wasn't sure what I would like so he ordered a little of everything. When I finally finished sampling everything I felt as if I would explode.

"Please, no more, I can't eat anything else."

"You don't eat that much around me, so I guess I'm over compensating."

"Everything was so delicious, but I'm so full."

He stood up and took my hand leading me to the steps, but we stopped at the bottom. He gently placed one hand on my waist and the other on the side of my face. He softly and sensually kissed my lips, "Can I take you upstairs, now?" He really didn't have to ask. I just nodded and he quickly scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom. He set me down at the foot of the bed; he ran his hand through my hair moving it away from my neck. He kissed the hollow of my ear and worked his way down to the base of my throat. I wanted this, I wanted him, but I was afraid of what was coming next and he sensed it.

"Bella, I won't rush you. Please don't be afraid of me."

"I want you, Jasper," I kissed him. "Please." I bit my bottom lip.

He grabbed the tops of my arms pulling me closer to him and kissing me harder then he ever had before. I felt a strange pull within my stomach that seemed to work its way down. He reached around to my back and unzipped my dress letting it fall from my body. My breathing began to pick up. He stared at me and I immediately felt calmer. He slipped my bra straps down around my shoulders and began kissing my neck, shoulders and the tops of my breasts. My skin felt like it was on fire, but his cool lips created an incredible sensation. His actions were slow but deliberate and my desire for him was increasing by the second. He took his fingertips and ran them across my hardened nipples rubbing circles around them with his thumbs. He sat on the edge of the bed positioning me in front of him. He unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor. I immediately tried to cover myself, but he grabbed my arms placing them at my sides.

He shook his head. "No, I want to see you." He pulled me toward him putting his cold lips on my now bare breasts, first kissing then licking my nipples and then moving his tongue down my stomach to the waistband of my panties. He took his hands and put them on either side of my hips holding me in place and then through the thin layer of lacy material he thrust his tongue into my center. I threw my head back as I gripped his shoulders for support. He kept moving his tongue back and forth pushing deeper into my entrance.

"Jasper!" I moaned. At the mention of his name he gripped my hips harder and pushed his tongue deeper. I was on the edge and I felt a tingling throughout my entire body. He removed his tongue and blew his cool breath over my soaking wet panties. I shivered. "Jasper… please," I squeezed his shoulders. I wanted to feel that way again. I needed to see what would come next.

"Tell me what you want Bella." He rested his head against my stomach as he ran his hands up and down my sides. He was trying to maintain control, but I didn't want him to do that. I wanted him to take my body places it had never been; placing I knew that only he could.

"I," I couldn't catch my breath. "I want you to touch me." I twisted my fingers through his long blond tresses as I felt him slip two fingers inside my panties. He pushed them into me with such force and began pumping inside me, moving back and forth like he had with his tongue, but this time without the barrier of my panties. He wasn't hurting me, but he wasn't as careful as I had imagined he would be. He didn't treat me as if I would break under his touch. I liked it. He began moving his fingers faster and then I felt that amazing tingling sensation again and with that my body seemed to convulse as I let go and released into his hand. My breathing was heavy and my legs began to give out. He pulled me into his lap and pushed the hair out of my face.

"Now you know how much I want you," he said.

I cuddled into his neck. "That was amazing," I whispered. "I've never felt anything like that before."

He got up and retrieved my pajamas from my bag and was next to me again before I could miss him. He placed the tank over my head pulling my hair out of the back and then he slowly slipped my pants on. He never stopped looking away from my eyes. I have to say him dressing me for bed was just as sexy as him taking my clothes off.

He pulled me up to the top of the bed and I snuggled into his chest. "I had the most perfect day."

"Happy Birthday, my sweet girl."


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I ran to the bookstore to pick up my paycheck. I wanted to get home as soon as possible so that I could get ready. I had planned to spend the weekend at Jasper's again, and I wanted to be done when he came to get me. We had been spending most of our time together these past few weeks, and I really enjoyed his company. I had been alone for so long that I welcomed this new and exciting time in my life. I knew things were moving quickly between us, but it was as if I had been waiting for him.

As I opened the door and stepped into the shop I could see that this wasn't going to be as quick as I had originally hoped. Jack was at the register. _Oh, why did he have to be here?_ It wasn't that he was a problem, but more of a nuisance. He had flirted with me all summer and in my depressed state I had hardly noticed or cared, and then somehow the week before the fall semester started I had inadvertently accepted an invitation to go to the movies with him. I'm still not sure how that happened, but it did. It wasn't that he was hard on the eyes, actually he was rather cute. _Not Jasper, but who was?_ Anyway, I went on the uneventful date and I was sure that I wasn't much company at all, but for some reason he wasn't giving up on me. And now here he was … ready to try again and do nothing but make me late for where I really wanted to be.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing here? Miss me?" _You wish._

"Hey, Jack. I'm just here to pick up my paycheck, and I'm sort of in a hurry so could you get it for me?" _Please just leave it at that._

"What's the rush? Hot date?" Yes … with the absolute most gorgeous creature who wanted to do things to me that I couldn't even say. _Stop it, Bella_.

"Actually, I do have plans tonight."

"Cancel them and go out with me." _I don't think so._

"Jack, I had a really nice time last month, but I told you I have since starting seeing someone."

"I don't believe you. You had absolutely no social life before our date, and now I am to believe that you have a steady boyfriend? I think you are playing hard to get." _Yuck!_

"Jack, the paycheck. Please." He went behind the counter and got it for me. _That was too easy._

"What are you willing to give me in return?" _Was he kidding?_ He leaned in really close to me, and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Look, I could just come back tomorrow with Jasper, my boyfriend, and we could pick it up together." I didn't want to have to involve Jasper with his past violent nature and all. I wanted to take care of this myself, but I wasn't doing a very good job. I turned to walk out.

"Wait … I don't want you to have to go through the trouble of having a friend come in to play your boyfriend, so here you go." He handed me the envelope. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. Have a great weekend." _You obnoxious jerk!_ I ran out and briskly walked to my apartment. Jack was nothing but a distant memory by the time I reached my front steps.

I needed to hurry because I told Jasper I would eat before he picked me up. I didn't want to waste our precious time together having to always eat in front of him. He said he didn't mind, but it was frustrating to me. So, I decided a bagel and cream cheese would be quick and easy. I found myself spending lots of time daydreaming about him and our time together. That smoldering first kiss, how he brushed my hair that first night, the way he touched me the night of my birthday …

"Ouch …crap!" I sliced my hand while trying to cut my bagel. I was bleeding all over the counter and floor. The sight of it was starting to make me lightheaded, but I had to pull it together because Jasper would be here very soon, and I needed to clean this mess up and more importantly stop the bleeding. I reached for a towel and tightly wrapped it around my hand. It wasn't working as the blood was soaking right through it.

To my horror there was a knock at the door. "Shit!" This would be bad. I ran to the door as he knocked again. He would have to leave.

"Bella, what is taking you so long? I miss you."

"Jasper, you can't come in."

"Why, not? Are you okay? You're panicked … open the door."

"No, I can't."

"Bella, why not? If you don't open it for me I'm just going to kick it in."

"No please … I'm trying to protect you."

"I'm coming in. I can smell the blood. Did you hurt yourself?"

"I cut my hand and I'm bleeding really badly. If you leave, I'll go to the hospital and call you when I'm finished." _Oh, I prayed he would just leave._

"Open the door, please. I won't hurt you." I walked to the door, but hesitated. "Bella, please."

I knew he was coming in either way, so I slowly opened it and he quickly walked in. He grabbed my wrist and just stared at the blood soaked towel. He clinched his jaw so tightly that I thought his teeth might shatter. He closed his eyes.

"Jasper?"

JPOV

I opened my eyes and tried to hold my breath, but my throat was already on fire. I feared that the thirst would take over. _I could do this… I wouldn't hurt her._ I led her into the small kitchen, but the smell was overwhelming. There was blood all over the counter and some had dripped on to the floor.

"Bella, I need to look at the cut to see how deep it is."

"You don't have to do this; I can take care of it." She pleaded.

I unwrapped the towel from her shaking hand and the blood began to immediately pour from the wound. It ran down her hand and over her wrist. The scent was too overpowering for me to resist. I had to do it. I held her hand up to my mouth and breathed in that intoxicating scent. "You smell so good." I licked the excess blood from her wrist. _Pure bliss._ I closed my eyes and gave in to my instincts. I heard her gasp and could feel how frightened she was. "Shh." I moved my tongue along her wrist and into the palm of her hand, as I savored that sweet, delicious liquid flowing into my mouth. It was so warm and fulfilling that I had to let it linger in my mouth before swallowing. She tasted like no prey I had ever encountered, human or otherwise, but the more I took in the more I realized that I didn't want to drain her, I didn't want to hurt her at all. I physically couldn't; no venom even pooled in my mouth. I didn't even have my instinctual urge to destroy, although I did have other urges that I couldn't deal with right now. I lowered her hand from my mouth, grabbed a clean towel from the counter and tightly wrapped it around her hand.

It occurred to me that if I could resist that and a feeding frenzy didn't begin then I could surely make love to her without losing control, and more importantly if I could take blood from her body without drinking her completely then I would be able to successfully turn her without killing her. But, these were thoughts for another time. I needed to get her taken care of.

"You cut yourself pretty deep. You'll need stitches and since I'm not Carlisle, I'll have to take you to the ER."

"You're more like Carlisle then you realize." Her heart was pounding.

"Bella, I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm not sorry I did that. It proved a few things to me." I scooped her up and carried her to the car.

***

We didn't say much on the car ride home from the hospital, and I debated whether I should just take her back to her apartment, but selfishly I really wanted her to come back to my house. She didn't object when we pulled into my driveway, and I led her into the house and up the steps to the bedroom.

"Really Bella, ten stitches? How?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention, I guess."

"Are you hungry since I gather you didn't eat?"

"I never made it that far, but no I'm not hungry. Are you?" She casually asked.

I smiled, "No, I've already fed."

"More then once." She was upset.

"Bella, I didn't feed off you, if I had you wouldn't be standing here."

"What was that about Jasper?" She was concerned.

"I don't know? A moment of weakness, perhaps? It was just so tempting that I had to taste you. I'm truly sorry for scaring you."

"I wasn't afraid for me, but I was terrified for you." I could feel the anxiety building within her.

"For me? Why?" I sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to sit in my lap.

She walked over and climbed into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I didn't think you would stop."

"So, you were afraid for me, and not you?"

"Well, I felt awful that you had fought those instincts for two years, and then I go and cut myself minutes before you come over and now you have tasted human blood again and it's all my fault." She was now distraught.

Her logic didn't seem to make sense to me. "Do you realize that if I would have lost control I would have killed you? And, yet you were afraid of what would have happened to me if I fell off the wagon?"

"Well, if you would have lost control then we would never have been able to be together again anyway, so it really wouldn't have mattered if you killed me."

"Bella, what are you saying?" Now I was truly confused.

"Jasper, I can't live without you, and I'm hoping my stupidity," she pointed to her hand, "doesn't make you rethink us."

"Sweetheart," I picked up her hand, "this is not your fault. You're human and accidents are going to happen. I'll deal with them. Maybe today wasn't the best way for me to deal with the situation, but as controlled as I'm trying to be I'm still a vampire."

"You still want to be with me? You're not leaving?"

How was I going to convince her that I couldn't leave her? "No, it made me realize just how much I want to be with you. I know you can't understand just how difficult it should have been for me to stop, but I did and that goes against everything I am."

"Not that I am complaining, but why did you stop?"

"Well, it wasn't as if you weren't the most appetizing thing I have ever tasted, but I could never hurt you, and I would do everything in my power to keep you with me. Bella, I love you." _There I said it, whether she was ready or not it was out in the open_.

She just stared at me, but I didn't feel shock or rejection not even confusion coming from her. "It's okay; you don't have to say anything," I said. She grabbed my face and kissed me more fiercely then she ever had before, and with that kiss I felt everything she felt for me; friendship, companionship, desire, need and love. I twisted my hands in her hair and pulled her closer, kissing just as hard. She broke away.

"I love you, too. I didn't think that it would be possible for me to ever feel that way again, but you have changed everything for me. I need you, Jasper."

"I'm here and I am not going anywhere. I need you to believe that. I can't explain why things have happened this fast, but I don't want to fight it." I kissed her again and felt her heart rate pick up. She shifted her body to face me as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I could feel how much she wanted me, and it was driving me crazy. She squeezed her thighs tightly around my hips and thrust her pelvis into my center. I knew she could feel my erection pressing against her.

"Be careful, I might not be able to show the restraint I did in your kitchen." I grabbed her hair and pushed her closer to me. She thrust into me again. I let out a low growl and flipped her onto her back. I unbuttoned her shirt as I kissed her neck. I reached down and began to rub the heat between her legs.

"Jasper …" she moaned.

It drove me insane when she said my name. I pulled the shirt from her body and ran my hands along her ribcage and over her breasts, gently squeezing them and then running my thumbs over her hardened nipples. I knew I should be pacing myself, but her lust and desire was smacking into me and mixing with mine.

"Oh… please …" She wrapped her legs around my hips and arched her back. I could smell her arousal … that deliciously dangerous scent that was making me want to do all kinds of wicked things to her. I quickly pulled my shirt off and ripped the bra from her body because I needed to feel her against me. This time I thrust my body against hers. I ran my tongue from the base of her throat, in between her breasts and down her stomach, stopping at the button of her jeans. She reached down and unbuttoned them for me. I lowered the zipper and slid them down her legs as I kissed her thighs, knees, calves and ankles. While I was at the foot of the bed, I pulled off my pants and boxers as I needed to be as close to her as possible.

I gently lowered myself on to her supporting most of my weight on my forearms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and gripped my shoulders. "Bella, you are so sexy." I kissed her as I began to move my extremely hard erection against her soaking wet panties. "That feels so good." I moved the length of my shaft against her occasionally pushing into her. My body shivered at the friction we were creating. I wanted to rip those little panties right off of her body, but then I realized I didn't have too, she was already having an orgasm.

"Jasper… don't stop…that feels so good."

"Cum for me Bella." I kept rubbing against her until she let go. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was absolutely glorious, and I would never tire of bringing her such ecstasy. When she was finished I pulled her close to me and kissed her. I felt her reaching between us, trying to pull off her panties.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Jasper, I need to feel you inside of me. Now!" She was desperate with want and need.

That was all it took; I tore off the last barrier of clothing that was between us, grabbed a condom from the nightstand and put it in place. _Thank God for vampire speed._ "Are you sure?" I monitored her emotions, but there didn't seem to be any doubt, lots of lust, but no uncertainty. "We don't have to do this tonight."

"I want you." She kissed me as she reached up and cupped my face between her hands. "I want to be yours in every sense of the word."

I trembled as I slowly entered her. I knew how careful I needed to be at this particular moment. I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't do this without inflicting some pain on her. I pressed my way in, giving her time to get accustomed to the intrusion. She began to move her hips up and down trying to push me deeper. She was already so wet, making it easier for me to slide in further, and because of my heightened senses I could hear the tear and feel the warm blood trickle down me and on to her thigh.

Her body tensed and I felt her physical pain, but she didn't complain or cry. I sent her and relaxing vibe, so that her body could respond to what was happening. I wanted to make this moment as perfect as possible for her.

She held her breath as I began to move back and fort, slowly at first. I knew she was in pain, but she wasn't trying to push me out. "Bella, you feel so good." She let out the breath she was holding, and began to move with me. The sensation was better than anything I had ever experienced before. I wanted to plunge deeper, and take that quick release that my body demanded, but I wanted her to get past the pain and enjoy it.

"Jasper, it's starting to hurt less … it actually feels good. Oh…" she moaned and I could feel her pleasure begin to take over..

"You are so wet and tight that I'm going to … oh, Bella." I was slamming into her harder now and I knew it wasn't going to be much longer. I wanted to bring her release first. "Bella, will you cum for me again? I want to feel you do it." I thrust even harder.

"Oh, Jasper … I'm going to, right now." She dug her fingers into my back. And with that statement I let go and came harder then I ever had before. It was an incredible feeling, one that I would never forget. It was the most intense feeling of my entire existence. I wasn't sure how she was unlocking these feelings from me, but I was glad that she could.

We were both breathing heavily and with all the strength I had a regrettably pulled out of her. If I could have stayed joined to her like that forever I would have. I never wanted to let her go. I pulled her on to my chest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better then okay. That was the best experience of my life."

"Oh baby, I was thinking the same thing, and I've had a much longer life."

"Thank you for wanting me." She snuggled in closer, but I could feel how cold she was. I reached down to the floor and found my shirt.

I handed it to her, "Put this on, if you are going to stay wrapped around me you'll need it."

She put it too her face, "Mmm … it smells like you." She put it on and took her spot back on my chest. She yawned.

"Time for bed. I think you have had a long enough day." I stroked her hair.

"I don't want to sleep; I want to stay with you."

"Bella, I'll be here when you wake up. We have an eternity to be together." I probably shouldn't have said that out loud, but I was caught up in the moment.

"Do we?" She didn't seem as sleepy. "I mean would you want me forever?"

"Oh , no you don't, that is a conversation for another day." I put my hand on her back and sent her some peaceful emotions. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Hmm … I love you." She was asleep within seconds.

Of course I would want her forever. There was really no way around it. I simply could not exist without her in my world, so eventually I would have to turn her. It was the only logical thing to do. But,was that what she would want? Only time would tell.

I squeezed her a little closer, "I love you, Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

*****Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing! Hope you are still liking it!**

BPOV

I felt a cool hand brush over my face as I began to stir. I knew I had been asleep for a long time and that felt really good, but my body seemed to ache all over. I opened my eyes and saw that those gorgeous amber eyes were starring back at me. _What a way to wake up._

"Good Morning, darling," he said, as he leaned down and kissed me. "How do you feel?"

"Kind of sore all over, but it was worth it." I blushed.

"Sorry, I tried to be as gentle as possible, but some things I can't help. " He stroked the light bruises on my arms. "I'm sure these are all over your body. I really am sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't feel it when it was happening, so that's all that really matters." I reached up and caressed his face. I liked being able to touch him without having to think about it. I noticed he had showered and put on fresh clothes. "Hey, you left."

"Yes, well I needed to hunt and shower, and then I went to your apartment and picked up some things for you. Some of the clothes you had on last night really weren't salvageable. I assure you that you were in the deepest of sleep and I knew I would be back before you even began to move."

I pouted a bit. I couldn't stand the thought of being out of his arms for even just the slightest amount of time.

"Why don't you do what you have to and I'll get your breakfast. I thought maybe a bagel and cream cheese?"

"Very funny."

"Yes, well I think that I'll be slicing your bagels from now on. It may be safer for both of us." He kissed my cheek. "How is your hand?"

"Sore, but I'll live." I got out of the bed and noticed the box of condoms on the nightstand. I blushed again. "Not that I'm complaining, but are those really necessary?" I pointed to the box. I was curious as I didn't think the normal contraceptive practices applied when dealing with a vampire.

"Ah, well like I had said before, I've never been with a human and while I'm fairly certain that I can't get you pregnant, stranger things have happened. Plus, my venom can be extremely dangerous to you and since it emits from all of my bodily fluids we will need to practice safe sex."

He always thought of everything. "Oh, well thanks for thinking of those things. I was too caught up in the moment to realize that you had even used one."

"Your mind was otherwise occupied," he smiled. "It's very easy to distract you."

I glanced over to the corner of the room and saw several of my bags in the corner. "Some clothes? That looks like everything I own."

"I wasn't sure what you would want, so I may have over packed. Maybe you'll have to extend your stay." He gave me that adorable grin, the one that would make me agree to anything.

"Maybe," I smiled back. I began to walk to the bathroom, but he gently grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, last night was truly amazing, but I'm afraid that I may have rushed you. Would you tell me if you were having second thoughts? I mean, I know I can feel what you're feeling, but I don't want to misinterpret anything."

_Was he out of his mind?_ _I was exactly where I wanted to be_. "Jasper, you didn't make me do anything that I didn't want to do. I know we're moving fast, but when it's meant to be you just have to go with it."

"Right, why else would we have found each other after all of that time if it wasn't suppose to happen this way?" He had a strange look on his face and was deep in some thought. He said in an extremely low voice, "but if it was to be this way then why…" He shook his head.

"Jasper?" I pulled him from his thought.

"Sorry, sweetheart I got distracted. I'm going to go get you something to eat and I'll grab your phone. It keeps beeping; I think you have a message."

"Oh, it's probably Charlie. I haven't checked in with him in awhile." I felt guilty.

"You really should call him more often, despite everything that happened during your last year in Forks, he really does love you."

"You seem so sure. You weren't around for the tantrums, total isolation and mood swings." _How could I have acted that way?_

"He's your father and besides what's not to love?" He hugged me. "I'll be right back."

I quickly grabbed my bags and went into the bathroom to shower. I knew he'd be back faster then I could get it together. I did feel kind of bad about Charlie and decided that it was time to start making things right with him. Looking back on the whole situation made me feel really awful. He really did try to accommodate m,e but six months into my madness his patience really was starting to wear thin, but I just couldn't seem to get myself out of it. I kept waiting for _him_ to come back, hoping that if I shut myself down from the rest of the world and did nothing to remind me of the life I had prior to that afternoon in the forest I could get through, but now I seemed to realize I was waiting for the wrong brother. Something drew me to Alaska, to that history class and now I knew who it was.

Jasper was waiting for me when I finished, as I knew he would be. He motioned for me to sit on the couch next to him. "Here, I think you should take these." He put two aspirin in my hand. "Between those and the hot shower you should start feeling better soon."

I took the pills from him and swallowed them with my juice. "Thanks for making me breakfast." The phone was on the tray, so I checked the caller ID and as I had suspected it was Charlie. I felt guilty again and Jasper could sense it.

"I'm sure if you call him, you'll both feel better. He will hear it in your voice, you know."

"Hear what?"

"How happy you are these days." He stroked my check.

I smiled, "That's all because of you."

"We could make some time and I could take you to see him. Is that something you would want?"

"Maybe, but not yet. I'll let you know when I'm ready." I felt anxious.

"Bella, I think the reason you don't go back to visit has less to do with Charlie and more to do with Forks."

_How did he know me so well? _I did miss my father and that made me think about his family. "Do you miss them Jasper?" He knew who I was talking about. "You were with them for so long and now you haven't spoken to them in over two years."

"You eat and I'll talk. Yes, I miss them all tremendously as they were my family in every sense of the word. I love them and always will, but I do speak to them."

I was shocked. "What? But, I thought."

He interrupted, "Some of them. I said that I hadn't spoken to Alice in two years and I do feel bad about that. Not in the way you might think, but just because we are not together anymore doesn't mean that I don't love her. She was part of me for so long and she came to me at a time when I really needed her. She brought me to the Cullen's and showed me a better life. I still feel that I owe her."

Thinking of Alice made me miss her terribly. She was my best friend and I felt that _he_ took that from me too. "Jasper, I would understand if you wanted to find Alice again." It would be devastating to me, but I could do that for him.

"No, Bella. I don't feel that way about her anymore and I'm not telling you any of this to upset you, but I think it's better to be honest with you."

"So, who do you keep in touch with?" I wasn't sure I really wanted to know, but I guessed it was better to get it out in the open.

"I talk to Emmett and Rose every once in awhile, but not that often, as they are always wrapped up in each other. They are off at Dartmouth again. Carlisle and Esme are traveling the world. Carlisle is involved with Doctors without Borders and you really would be surprised at how may sunless towns he can do good in. Esme sends me a package every few months with a trinket or souvenir from where ever they are, as I'm sure she does with all of her children. I believe that Alice is traveling with them although they don't usually offer up that information because they don't want to hurt me."

I was surprised he knew so much. I wanted to ask, but I couldn't bring myself to form the question. "I'm glad you have those connections." _I really was._

"Do you want to know about the last Cullen?" He took my hand and began rubbing small circles in my palm with his fingertip. He was calming me down before I even had a chance to freak.

"You keep in touch with him, too?" I asked, almost to myself, but of course he heard.

"No, I haven't seen or spoken to him in two years. He does blame me for what happened on your birthday. Although, he never said it I could feel it and I'm not often wrong about what I feel in others emotions. Of course, he didn't blame me as much as he blamed himself for putting you in that situation, but he did feel that I should have had better control that evening. And, I know he was right."

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault."

"It's easy for us to say now, isn't it when the outcome has seemed to work in our favor, but I wonder how Edward would respond?"

I shuddered at the thought. "It doesn't matter what he would think. He wanted me to be happy and now I am, so he got what he wanted and so did I." I really did believe that. I moved on as he meant for me to and I wasn't going to give it another thought. I smiled at him. "Thanks for sharing that with me. Maybe someday we could see them again."

He shook his head, "I'm not sure that could ever happen. I don't know how all of them would react to us, but I can't imagine that it would go over that well with some."

I knew he was right, but I wanted him to know that he had the option if he ever chose it. "Well, maybe not anytime soon, but we do have all of eternity." I was hopeful.

"So, you didn't forget what I said before you fell asleep?" He took the tray away from my lap and moved in closer to me. He smelled delicious … I would always have a preference for all things cinnamon now.

"You mean before you made me fall asleep." I put my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but you were tired and I didn't think that was an appropriate time to have that discussion." He kissed the top of my head.

"How about now?" I really wanted to know how he felt about this particular topic.

He sat so very still and silent for the next few minutes and I was afraid of what he might say, so I said it for him. "Look, Jasper you don't have to feel guilty about not wanting to turn me. I understand." _I really didn't. What was it about me that didn't make me vampire material?_

He shifted me so that he could look into my eyes. _Oh, great now he was going to dazzle me into rejection._ I looked down. "Sweetheart, look at me," he took my chin in his hand and tilted my head up, "I would want nothing more then to keep you with me forever, as I am an extremely selfish being, but I wouldn't do it until I was absolutely sure that it was what you really wanted. Immortality isn't always a gift and it usually isn't a choice, but in your case it would be exactly that. Your choice and I would be willing to do it, but not now."

"I do want to be with you, I'm certain of it." I would beg if I had to.

"Bella, it wasn't too long ago that you wanted that life with someone else, and I'm not saying that I'm a substitute because you don't make me feel that way, but you have to be sure. There can be nothing left unresolved. I know you are trying, but you are going to have to get over those issues that he left you with because eternity is too long to carry them. Eventually, you will have to say his name and talk about him and I will be with you every step of the way, proving to you that I'm not him and I will never leave you."

"I know, Jasper." I could never compare the two of them because the similarities truly ended at their physical features.

"I have another condition. I think that if you were going to become like me then you would also have to resolve your issues with your parents. I will help you.

Reconcile with them because if you don't you will carry that pain into your new life with you. I have felt the emotions of many of my kind and while most human memories fade some do stick with you forever. I believe that you would carry the guilt about your failed relationships with Charlie and Renee with you for an extremely long time and that is something I could not bare to watch."

"So, if I get past these issues and I tell you that this is what I really want you will do it? We can be together forever?" I was hopeful again.

"You have my word that I will make you like me, and we will spend the rest of our existence together. I love you, Isabella Swan and I always will."

"Jasper, I know what I want, but I'll do what you are asking of me, because I know that for us to have a truly happy life together I need to overcome my past. I love you and now that I know you want me forever everything else will be easy."

He took my face in between his hands and slowly kissed my lips. How could this have happened? I had this perfect man who was willing to give me everything I wanted. My life had changed for the better in a matter of a month and I knew that only good things were going to happen from now on. He kept kissing me and I knew he sensed my hope and happiness, but now that we were so close to one another and having his lips on mine, he was about to feel something else from me.

"Oh, Bella are you thinking nasty things about me?" He bit my bottom lip.

"Actually, I'm thinking about all of the nasty things you could be doing to me." I bit him back. He scooped me up and threw me on the bed.

"Let's play." He growled.


	9. Chapter 9

JPOV

I was impatiently waiting outside the bookstore for Bella to finish her shift so that I could take her home. I couldn't wait to see her and always found this time of the night the most difficult because I knew we would be together very soon, but the waiting drove me crazy. Over the past few weeks she had spent most of the nights at my house and it was becoming so natural to have her there with me. We were starting to fall into a familiar routine and I liked it. I was finding it rather difficult to be away from her for any length of time like when she was in class or working. I couldn't do much about the classes we weren't in together, at least not for this semester, but I had wanted to talk to her about the bookstore. She didn't need to be there as it only took away from our time together. I certainly had enough money for both of us to live very comfortably for the next several decades, but she was so stubborn and independent that I wasn't sure she was going to see it my way_. I guess I could always try to dazzle her into quitting._

Suddenly, I felt the anxiety and frustration coming from her from inside the bookstore. This was the fourth time I could feel those emotions coming from her when she was inside that store. It didn't seem like Bella to get that way with a customer and besides these emotions seemed to be more dominate when she was leaving. Something was bothering her in there. I wanted to ask her about it, but the feelings only lasted a few minutes and then as soon as she saw me they disappeared. I didn't want to pry or make her feel that I was constantly monitoring how she felt, so I just let it go, but tonight these feelings were stronger then before and now they were colored with fear. I couldn't let that go.

I walked into the store and saw her standing in front of the counter talking to a co-worker. He had his hand on her wrist, but she was trying to move away from him.

"Jack, I've asked you not to touch me." She tried to break free.

"Come on, you know you like it." He leaned in closer to her and playfully tugged at her hair.

_Well, Jack lets see how you like it when I touch you_. I walked toward them as the anger built inside of me. I couldn't tolerate anyone touching her, especially if she didn't want them to.

"Please let go! I told you I'm meeting Jasper outside," she pleaded.

"Enough with the imaginary boyfriend already. Let me take you out and show you what a real boyfriend can do."

"No!" More frustration came from her. He wasn't listening to he, and what was worse, I could feel his desire for her. I could kill him.

"Bella," I said. "What's taking you so long to finish up tonight?"

As soon as she saw me relief washed over her. "Jasper, you're here."

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" I glared at Jack who still had his hand on my Bella. He released her arm. _Smart move, Jack._ I felt his confusion.

Bella moved away from him and came to stand as close to me as she could. She knew that my anger could get the better of me and she wanted to soothe me. She put her arms around my neck, kissed me and whispered, "I'm okay. You don't have to do anything."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked.

"Jasper this is Jack, Jack this is my boyfriend, Jasper. The one I always tell you about." She was anxious again.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." I continued to stare at him and felt good knowing I was making him very uncomfortable.

"Jasper, nice to finally meet you. I was beginning to think that you didn't exist." He shot Bella a look.

"Yes, well here I am. Bella and I are old friends from Washington."

"Jasper, why don't you come to the back with me so I can get my jacket?" She took my hand.

"Actually, Bella I think I'll wait here for you this way I can get acquainted with Jack." I felt her anxiety.

She said in a low voice that was meant for only me, "That's not necessary." Her eyes were pleading.

"Please sweetheart, go get your things. I promise I'll behave." I gently squeezed her hand.

She hesitated, but knew she wasn't winning this one. "I'll be right back."

I turned to look at Jack who had now retreated behind the counter and I was happy he put some distance between us as it would now be easier to keep my promise to Bella.

"So, Jack how are you?" I asked very calmly.

"I'm fine, but I can't wait to get out of here." He was anxious.

"Yes, Bella feels the same way, but you seem to hold her up every evening, and I don't like to wait for her any longer then I have to."

He was surprised at my directness. "I didn't realize that she had anything important to get to. I mean she doesn't have any friends and I really did think she was making you up." He was uncomfortable now.

"Well, obviously she wasn't, but even if I didn't exist it really isn't nice to place unwanted advances on a lady, wouldn't you agree, Jack?" I moved closer to the counter slamming both of my hands on it, leaning toward him. My only motivation for this little exercise in intimation was hearing Bella tell him that she had asked him not to touch her before. _Before?_ How many times had he put his hands on her? Touching her was unacceptable and I would let him know it.

"Jasper, listen I don't know what Bella told you, but I thought she wanted me to be aggressive with her. She seemed to be playing hard to get and I have been stepping up my game with her. After all, she is hot and who wouldn't want a piece of that? I'm sorry, but now I know that she is with you, so I'll step off."

_As if I needed anything else._ _Aggressive with her? How aggressive?_ I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth and I was sure my eyes were getting darker by the second. I pulled my lips back over my teeth and I could feel a spike of fear come over my prey. I must have looked extremely terrifying to him as this was one of the reasons humans usually shied away from my kind. "You'll do more then step off. You'll avoid her completely."

"How can I do that? We work practically the same shifts." He began backing away from me. I just kept staring at him the way an animal would just before it was about to strike. My intimidation was working because his heart rate began to pick up. I didn't do it often these days, but I could use my power to invoke terror as well. It was a handy tool when I was fighting for Maria's territory or when I needed to incapacitate a human prey just before the kill.

"Then I guess you'll have to rearrange the schedule. If I find out that you have talked, touched or even seen Bella after this conversation I'll be back and we'll do more than casually talk. Do you understand?"

He didn't speak. He just shook his head in agreement.

"Fear is a good emotion to have Jack. It shows me you're smart."

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked, as she came over and took my hand.

"Yes, Jack and I were just discussing his new work hours. Isn't that right?"

"What new hours?" She asked.

"I think from now on I will be taking the weekend shifts and the nights, when you are not here." He said as he walked to the back of the store.

She looked at me with confusion. "Why is he changing his schedule?"

"Because I told him to." I led her out of the store and to my car. I opened the door for her. "Get in."

I used the time it took to get from the passenger door to the driver's side to calm myself down. I was beginning to realize that I was angry that she had kept this from me. I was sure she had a good reason, but I needed to let her explain without taking my frustration out on her. I got in.

"Can we go to your house tonight?" She asked. I could feel she was afraid I might say no.

"Is that where you want to go?" _Stop it! Let her explain._

"Of course, unless you don't want me there."

"Bella, I want you there everyday."

"You're upset. It's because of Jack, right? I don't know what he told you, but I have done nothing with him."

"Don't you think I know that? Can you tell me what I walked in on?" I was driving much faster than I should be, but I wanted to get her home.

"Jack has been interested in me for a while and obviously I have never reciprocated, but the more I said no the stronger his advances became."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have put a stop to it much sooner."

"That's what I was afraid of. I thought I could handle it without involving you. I wasn't sure how you would react, but obviously I was wrong."

"About?"

"Well, I couldn't handle it, but I should have had more faith in you. I was afraid that if you knew what he was doing you might…"

"Kill him? I could have, but I wouldn't have done that to you."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to avoid a big mess, but it seems as though I've made one anyway."

"Well, not entirely a big mess, but a mess none the less. Bella, you have to trust me and be honest with me. If someone is upsetting or hurting you I should know about it. If you would have told me that you wanted to handle it I would have let you, and then if you couldn't do it on your own I would have taken care of it for you, without killing anyone." We were at the house now, so I got out and opened her door for her.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. You're right, I should have told you what was going on, but I appreciate that you would have been willing to let me deal with it first. I just thought with your past and the way Edward was with me you would have taken matters into your own hands."

I couldn't believe it. She said his name and there wasn't any fear, anxiety or nausea. This was progress. Now, if she could only see that I wasn't him that would be better, but I guess baby steps were as good as we were going to get tonight. We walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Bella, I will never tell you what to do. I might suggest and coerce a little, but I will let you make your own decisions. I will not tolerate anyone but me touching you, so if that ever happens again you have to tell me immediately, but I will not over react and kill anyone. Okay?" I stroked her cheek.

"How did you handle Jack that way? He was terrified of you."

"Oh and how do you know that if you were in the back?"

"Well … I…" she was nervous and embarrassed.

"Ah Bella, I knew you were watching us. I could sense you. But you should never be around me when I 'm like that. It could be far too dangerous for you."

"You would never hurt me." She kissed me softly. "You didn't answer my question though."

"Well, wouldn't you be terrified if a frightening vampire was in your face?"

"Aren't you in my face now? Are you feeling any fear?"

"Fear, no. A few other things, but certainly no fear."

"Well, I know vampires exist, but Jack doesn't so he just thought you were an enraged boyfriend. Why did he do what you asked so easily?"

"I can dazzle in other ways and I can use my emotions to evoke all sorts of reactions."

"Hmm … sounds very interesting. " She kissed me again.

"Remind me to show you sometime." I licked her bottom lip. "You taste too good." I started kissing her neck, working my way down to the hollow of her throat just above her breasts.

"Wait!" She tried to pull away.

"That's not the reaction I was looking for. Do I need to send some lust your way?"

"No, I want you all on my own."

I pulled her closer to me and blew in her ear and then nibbled on her earlobe working my way back down her neck. Her breathing was beginning to pick up, but she pulled away again. "You know, you are starting to bruise my ego."

"I want to talk to you about something." She was anxious.

"Now? Really?" It must have been important.

"I don't want to lose my nerve." She bit her bottom lip.

She was too sexy for her own good and it was going to take every bit of my restraint not to ignore her request and take her right there on the couch. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. Didn't we just get past that?"

"Jasper, you like when I'm here, right?"

"Of course I do. If it were up to me you would be here all of the time."

"Well, that's sort of what I wanted to ask you." Her heart rate began to pick up again and then I felt all of these emotions building within her; insecurity, embarrassment, anxiety, fear. _This was ridiculous._ I put my hands on her shoulders and calmed her down.

She blushed, "I'll just say it."

"Please." I was getting anxious.

"I want to move in with you. I can't stand being away from you for even the smallest amount of time. I think about you every second of the day and I want to be with you. Always."

It was like she was reading my thoughts. I had wanted to ask her that same thing but I was afraid that she would think I was being too controlling. "Of course I want you here. I need you here. I would have asked you myself, but I didn't want you to think I was trying to take away your independence."

"I'm learning that being so stubborn doesn't always work to my advantage, and I'm beginning to see that I like when you take care of me."

I realized that I might not get this window of opportunity again, so I might as well go for it. "Bella, I am going to take care of you forever and I would like for you to start letting me do that now."

"You already do. You are always there for me when I need you."

"Emotionally, yes, but I want you to let me start giving you the life you deserve."

"What do you mean?"

"This has nothing to do with what happened tonight as I have wanted to suggest this for a few weeks now, but I want you to stop working at the bookstore."

"Jasper, I…"

"Bella, don't argue with me. You can't make that much money there anyway and if you quit it will give you more time to concentrate on your classes. Obviously, I could cover any expenses you have."

"No, I couldn't let you do that."

"Were you planning on paying me rent?"

"Well, no," she ran her fingers through her hair and fidgeted a bit. "Charlie pays for my apartment, and I don't think I could tell him that I'm moving in with you. He doesn't even know about us yet."

"Bella, I don't want your rent, but my point is that you would live here for free, so why can't I support you completely?" _I had her now._

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right."

"You've already agreed to spend eternity with me."

"That's different."

"You'll let me end your life, but you won't let me spend my money on you? I thought you weren't going to be stubborn anymore? Do I have to make you agree to this?"

"I appreciate what you are offering, but I don't know."

"Okay, fine, keep your job at the bookstore if it makes you feel better, but I'm allowed to spend my money on you as I wish and that means extravagant presents. Agreed?" I didn't want to argue anymore because I had other things on my mind. I moved back to her ear, "Now where were we?" I nibbled on her ear lobe as I began unbuttoning her shirt.

"I didn't agree." Her breathing had picked up as she started twisting her fingers through my hair.

"You don't have a choice. We just compromised. I'll let you move in, you keep your job and I get to treat you the way you should be treated." I slipped her shirt off and slid her bra straps over her shoulders, stopping to place kisses on them. I stood, pulling her up to me. She fastened her mouth to mine and parted her lips for my tongue. I unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. I rubbed her breasts in the palms of my hands, tugging lightly on her nipples. She moaned as I kissed her neck. I took her hand and began to lead her up the steps when she reached around my waist with her free hand and began to roughly rub my erection.

She kissed the back of my neck as she whispered, "Jasper, I want you so bad." She kept moving her hand over me and if she continued at this pace it would be over before we even started.

"Oh, baby, we're not going to make it to the bedroom, not even at vampire speed." I turned to face her as she began to unbutton my pants. She reached inside my boxers, took me in her hand and continued to stroke lengthening her movements.

"Bella, it feels so good when you touch me." I unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper, "Turn around." I didn't wait for her response as I turned her around and leaned her over the sofa. I felt a jolt of nerves from her which was clearly a factor of this new position. "It's okay, sweetheart. If you don't like it, I'll stop." I slid her jeans and panties down her legs and adjusted her feet so that she could step out of them. I slowly moved my hands back up her calves, thighs and backside, gripping her hips as I kissed the back of her neck. I reached into my pocket; luckily I had what I needed in my wallet for these such emergencies. I lowered my pants and boxers taking a few seconds to rub my erection against her waiting, wet entrance. She took in a sharp breath at the contact and her heart rate began to accelerate. "Arch your hips for me." She did as I asked, as I slowly pushed my way into her, reaching around her waist and spreading her entrance wider for me. She was tense, but I knew she just needed some time to get used to this new angle. I gripped her hips hard, feeling bad that I was leaving a fresh set of bruises for tomorrow, but I was too caught up in the moment to stop. I pushed all the way into her and I couldn't believe how amazing a sensation that was. She let out a quick breath. I was so deep inside her now and I hoped that she wouldn't ask me to stop. I began slamming into her as hard as I could without going too far. I noticed her knuckles were white as she gripped the back of the sofa for support, but she wasn't complaining so I continued at this pace. It was a very primal feeling that she was unleashing in me and I liked it.

"Oh, Bella … baby, I'm almost there." I knew that she wasn't going to get a chance to benefit from this experience, but I would make up for that later. Right now I needed to be this close to her, needed to feel her, needed to claim her. I wanted to fill her so completely, to be as close to her as I possibly could and with one last quick thrust I let go. Every time we made love I swore it couldn't get any better, but of course I was always wrong because it always felt even better then the last time we were together. I was falling deeper and deeper in love with her, and I knew that she had altered me so completely, and now I would never be able to survive without her.

I gently pulled out of her and felt her knees begin to buckle. I put my arms around her waist to support her.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked, as I quickly pulled up my pants.

She let out a huge breath and pressed her back into my chest. I picked up my young, spent girlfriend and cradled her in my arms. She snuggled into my neck, "Jasper?"

"Yes, baby?" She was exhausted, so I carried her up the steps.

"That was fantastic." I knew she was blushing without even seeing her face. "We were so close. I can't imagine us ever being apart now."

"We'll never have to be. Welcome home my sweet Bella." I gently placed her in our bed, knowing she would never spend another night away from me.

**Wow… that was a long one for me. Hope you liked it! Some of you have been waiting for the appearance of our favorite vampire family … stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

APOV

I sat on the couch trying to figure out a way to block these particular visions. If it were physically possible for me to have a headache this would certainly do it. I closed my eyes and took a couple of unnecessary breaths … yoga, meditation, aromatherapy, hell, I'd even try acupuncture at this point, but I just couldn't seem to get these two out of my head.

"Oh, crap … not again." I shook my head from side to side to unsuccessfully try and make it go away. _Well, I might as well sit back and enjoy the vision … like I have a choice._

_"Bella," he called to her so lovingly. "Can you come down here, baby? I want to show you something." _

_She came running down the steps and jumped into his waiting arms. She giggled. He slowly kissed her, as if he hadn't seen her in days. He truly missed her and she had only been upstairs. He put her down and led her out to the backyard to the detached garage._

_"Are we going somewhere?" She asked._

_"No, but I just wanted to show you that you could, if you wanted to." He entered the code into the keypad and the garage doors opened. She looked at him questioningly. "After you," he motioned for her to step into the garage._

_She was shocked. "Where did this come from?" She pointed to the brand new black Mercedes SUV that wasn't even on the market yet, but was parked in the spot next to his BMW._

_"I bought it for you," he smiled._

_"What? Why? I can't…"_

_"Bella," he put his finger up to her lips. "We agreed that I could give you presents."_

_"Yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of a book or a blu-ray, not an SUV that cost more than my father's house."_

_"Really Bella, let's not be extreme."_

_"Have you seen his house?"_

_He laughed as he pulled her close to him. "I thought now that you were living here that maybe you might like to take a ride into town sometime or if on the off chance that the weather is nice and I couldn't go to class you could drive to school yourself."_

_"Are you saying I can't drive that?" She pointed to his car._

_"Well, I guess if you really wanted to you could." He ran his hand through his hair and became unusually nervous for a vampire._

_"Jasper, I'm kidding."_

_"Good, because that's my car and this is yours. Do you like it?"_

_"It's beautiful. I don't know what to say. I've never had anything so new before."_

_"You do now." He scooped her up into a hug and then kissed her passionately. This was a man in love and a woman who equally returned his feelings._

_She broke away. "Thank you, I love it."_

_"You're welcome, but you haven't even seen the inside." He handed her the keys. "I love you." He kissed her again._

_"As much as I love you?" She asked._

_"More!" He opened the driver's side door for her._

"Alice…Alice…" Hearing the sound of my name was pulling me from the vision, but as much as I didn't like seeing them together I didn't want to go because it was the only link I had to him.

"In here, Esme."

She walked into the living room. "How come you didn't answer me?"

"I was lost in a vision, I guess."

"Anything good?"

"Not for me."

She walked over, sat beside me and put her arms around me. I was so lucky to have her and Carlisle in my life. If it weren't for the two of them I didn't know how I would have survived these past two years much less these past few months when the visions of Jasper and Bella started, not that they knew about them, but they did know that something was bothering me. "Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?"

"No thanks Esme. It's nothing." I knew she wouldn't push because I heard Carlisle tell her that I would have to tell them in my own time and he was right. I couldn't risk anyone finding out about what was going on in Alaska because that would blow what was left of this family apart.

She rubbed my arm. "I told Carlisle we shouldn't have come back to Forks. There are too many memories."

"No matter where we go there are always going to be memories, besides you love this house and Carlisle loves that hospital. I'll be fine, maybe I'll enroll in design school again. The fashions have changed so much since the last time I was there."

"Do you want to do a trip to Paris? Check out the runway shows?"

"That sounds great, Esme. You plan it." _Yes, I really was lucky to have her_. "Oh, what did you want?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. This should cheer you up. It seems that your vision of Edward coming back to visit us is about to come to fruition. He called and said he will be home in the next few weeks. He really misses you."

"That's great. Can't wait." I said, less than enthusiastically.

"Alice? What now?" She was very concerned for me.

"Nothing, _mom_! I really do miss him." She kissed my forehead.

"I'll be in Carlisle's study planning our trip aboard because I feel you really could use it." She went upstairs.

It wasn't as if I didn't want Edward to come home. I missed him terribly, but how the hell was I going to keep him out of my head? It was one thing for me to see the two of them together, but it would be an entirely different thing for him to see them. He would never accept it. Jasper and Bella's bond was getting stronger with each vision and at this point not even Edward could come between them. If he found out he would lose control; I didn't need a vision to see that. But, since I hadn't had a vision of him killing them both then maybe I would be able to keep my thoughts to myself. I hoped. I just needed to figure out how to stop those visions. I had done it before when we first left Forks. I didn't see Jasper or Bella for almost two years, but right before the summer had ended they showed up in my head together. It has been torture for me and I knew I had to spare Edward.

Later that afternoon Carlisle came home from the hospital and came straight for me. Obviously, he had spoken to Esme.

"Alice," he called.

"Hey Carlisle, how was your day?"

"Very exciting. A bus accident, so lots of broken bones to fix."

"Everyone okay?"

"Yes, no one seriously injured, but a busy day none the less." He sat down next to me.

"You talked to Esme and I already know she is concerned about me."

"Yes, Alice she is. Can you talk about it?"

I wanted to, but now with Edward coming home there was no way that I could involve Carlisle. I couldn't ask him to keep those thoughts away from Edward too. "It's nothing bad or anything that I didn't see coming, but I just don't want to share right now. I'm sorry."

"Alice, don't apologize. They are your thoughts and your visions and if you say no one is in danger then I won't push you, but I will be here when you are ready to discuss this." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Carlisle. It really does mean so much to me."

"Esme and I love you, and we'll do anything in our power to get you through whatever this is. I bet you are glad Edward is coming home."

"Yes, you must be happy, too. I know you miss him."

"I do, very much, but I just hope time has healed some things for him. I know he will never fully get over Bella, but he can't go through the rest of his existence missing her." He shook his head.

"No, I guess not."

"And, you can't go through the rest of yours missing Jasper either."

"Not now Carlisle, please." I didn't want to get into that right now.

"I'm sorry dear, but I know it has something to do with him."

"My thoughts, my visions, remember?"

"I'm sorry." He hugged me.

"I know you mean well." I reached up and kissed his cheek.

We sat like that for a while. It was very comforting to have him there. He truly was the most compassionate being I had ever encountered, and I didn't want to do anything that could break apart his family. The three of us were already here, Edward was on his way and Rose and Emmett would be home for winter break in two months. The only one missing was Jasper, but I didn't really see how he fit into this equation anymore. He and Bella would have to start their on family, and the Cullen's could never know about it. _Yea, right, like that was going to happen._


	11. Chapter 11

JPOV

The evening started out much the same as it did every night; Bella would snuggle into the crook of my arm and fall fast asleep, often while we were in the middle of a conversation. I would usually read to pass the hours while she slept, but most of the time I was content to just stare at her and listen to her steady, even breathing. Most nights she barely moved, and always stayed as close to me as she possibly could. It seemed to soothe her, and I couldn't imagine having it any other way. As the weeks progressed she seemed to become happier with her new life and that brought me great joy. She had changed me so completely, that I would do anything to make her feel loved and needed.

She was the only being I would ever need or could ever want. It was as if I had been looking for her my entire life. It wasn't as if I didn't love Alice. When I was with her, I would have died for her, but I never felt at peace. I seemed to always be struggling with my inner demons, always being the weakest link of the Cullen clan, never fully understanding my purpose. And, then there was Bella … a clumsy, self-conscious human who appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and changed it all for me. Of course, she wasn't mine at first, and I never even so much as glanced at her in an improper way. As a matter of fact, I strongly encouraged Edward to stop seeing her, and I was the one who was willing to end her life on more then one occasion; first when Edward pushed her out of that van's path and almost exposed us for what we were, and then the night of her eighteenth birthday, but fate always seemed to intervene.

As the hours passed she became a bit more restless then usual. Her breathing was congested, and her body temperature seemed to become more elevated. She kept moving closer to me, hitching her leg over mine, and I realized she was trying to cool herself down. I put my hand on her forehead, figuring that would be better than any cold compress. She was burning up. I wasn't sure what I could do for her, because I had never dealt with a human on the verge of catching a cold. I just wrapped my body around her, hoping that would help. Then she mumbled in her sleep, and that was something she hadn't done since those first nights I was perched outside her window. I wanted to pretend I didn't hear it, but of course I heard everything, and then she said it again.

"Edward…" She thrashed against my chest. Hearing her call to him in her dream was excruciating; it caused me more pain then the sting of any vampire's venom ever could. _What would make her dream of him after all of this time?_

She spoke again, and I knew I should have pushed her deeper into slumber, but I needed to hear what would come out of her mouth next. "Edward… if you leave me here in the forest…"

She was dreaming of the night he shattered her, and left her so broken it took her years to recover. _Why was her subconscious mind making her do it, and why did I have to be here to witness it?_

"If you leave me in the forest all alone, eventually Jasper will find me." She tried to inch closer to me, but she was already practically on top of me as it was. "Jasper… it was always supposed to be Jasper."

I kissed the top of her head. "That's right baby, I'll always find you." _Well, that was a relief to say the least. Maybe she was letting go of Edward, once and for all._ And if she could finally do that, then I would fulfill my end of our deal and turn her. There was nothing I would want more, than to know that she would be mine for all of eternity.

"Jasper?" She was awake now. "I don't feel very well. I'm hot and achy and my chest hurts." She started to cough.

"It's okay ,sweetheart. I'll go get you some juice, and see what I bought when I stocked the medicine cabinet for you." I started to get up, but she held on to my arm.

"Wait, I just had the strangest dream. I was in the forest, but I wasn't afraid or desperate. This time I knew you were coming for me, and it was like I should have always known that you would be with me."

"I will always be here. I love you."

"As much as I love you?" She asked.

"More." I tried to get up again, but she wouldn't let go. "Bella, I have to get what you need." She sat up and put her arms out.

"Take me with you. I'm so hot, that I can't stand to have your skin away from mine." I scooped her up and carried her to the kitchen with me. Was there anything I could deny her? _Probably not._

She was extremely uncomfortable while her body waited for the cold medicine to kick in. She moved all over the bed, and kicked the covers off when she became too hot, usually when the fever was at its highest. I would pull her back to me and cool her down, but then she would get the chills, and I would have to bury her in several blankets and sit at the foot of the bed. I didn't like that at all. This went on for over two days; aches and pains, fever, chills, congestion, runny nose, sore throat … it was driving me crazy, watching her suffer this way. Occasionally, I tried to send her some lethargic vibes, but they would only last an hour or so and then she would be up and uncomfortable again.

By Friday afternoon, her fever finally broke. Her face seemed to regain some of its natural color, and her skin was no longer on fire. She began to stir. "Bella, are you feeling better?" I pushed the sweaty hair out of her face.

"Hmm… yes, what time is it?" She began stretching her body, because it was probably sore just from the lack of activity over the past few days.

"It almost three o'clock."

She processed that for a second, and then shot up into a seated position. "Three … I slept all day? What about class?"

"Bella, you've been sleeping for almost three days."

"I have? It hasn't seemed that long. You've been with me the entire time?"

"Yes, I only leave to go to the kitchen to get you juice and soup, which you really haven't been eating."

"Jasper, you took care of me all of that time? I mean I know you've been here, because I felt your arms around me, but I had no idea it had been that long. I remember some conversations and I think we watched a movie, but I don't remember much else."

"You slept most of the time, we did attempt to watch a movie, but you were asleep before the opening credits, and yes, we did talk from time to time, but usually you weren't that coherent."

"What about class?"

"I called us both out, and have had most of our assignments e-mailed to us. Don't worry, I'll help you catch up. Been there and done that, remember?"

"Thanks for taking such good care of me."

"I'm not done yet, as I'm sure it will take you a few days to regain your strength. Would you like to eat something, or maybe take a relaxing bath?"

"The bath sounds nice. Will you draw it for me?" She smiled.

"Do you expect anything less?" I softly kissed her lips, but she pulled away from me. "You know I hate when you do that."

She stared into my black eyes, and traced the purplish bruises just beneath them with her fingertips. "You're thirsty. You didn't even leave to hunt."

"I'm fine Bella, I'm finding that I can go longer without hunting and still be around you, but try not to cut yourself, just to be on the safe side." I shot her a wicked grin.

"You go and hunt now while I'm in the tub, and by the time you are back, I'll be ready to eat. Take care of you now, and worry about me later, please."

As tempting as it was to give her what she wanted when she pleaded, I wasn't ready to leave her yet; not even for an hour. "I don't think so." I gently pulled her up out of the bed, and led her to the bathroom. I turned the water on, adjusting it so it wouldn't be too hot and poured in some of that floral bubble bath that always made her smell so luscious.

"Okay, now you've gotten that ready for me, but I can take it from here. Go hunt!" She pointed to the door.

I shook my head. "You're still too weak, what if you slip and fall. I would never forgive myself."

"Jasper, I fall all of the time."

I began placing soft kisses along her jaw line, as I turned her around in front of me to face the mirror. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and began placing open mouth kisses on the back of her neck. I watched her reflection in the mirror, as she closed her eyes and sank deeper into my touch. Even though she had been in bed for days with a horrible cold, she was still the most exquisite looking creature. She just had this natural, pure beauty about her that made her so appealing to me. I slowly snaked my hands under her tank top and began rubbing her ribcage, while I continued to kiss her neck just below her ear. I removed my hands, and gently pulled the tank over her head, tossing it aside. I placed my hands over those perfect, firm breasts and began rubbing my palms over her hardened nipples, teasing them with my fingertips. She let out a small sigh and that stirred me, but I had to focus, or else I would never get her into that tub. I skimmed my hand down along her sides, grabbed the top of her waist band and slowly slid her pajama bottoms down her legs, rubbing my hands against her inner thighs. I turned her to face me and softly kissed her lips, as I pushed her body as close to mine as it could possibly get. I wanted to feel her soft skin against my body. I traced her spine with my fingers, stopping just before the band of her panties. I rubbed little circles at the tiny indentation there. She was so small and fragile compared to me. I placed my hands on either side of her hips, and slowly slipped her panties down around her ankles as she stepped out of them. I took a slight step back, so that I could take in the glory that was Bella. She blushed, but I couldn't look away. I smoothly lifted her into the bath and turned off the faucet.

"Is the water okay, sweetheart?" I got down on my knees by her head, and began massaging her scalp.

"Mmm … it's perfect. My body has been so achy, but now I feel so relaxed."

"Good." I leaned closer and kissed her neck. "Let me wash your hair for you." I took the pitcher that was on the stand by the tub, and filled it with fresh water. "Put your head back." She did as I asked, and I gently poured the warm water over her hair. I put some of her fruity shampoo in my hand, and began working it into her scalp. It smelled just like her and it reminded me of that first night I was in her bedroom, when the room was engulfed with her scent, and it made me think of how the bedroom we now shared also smelled just like her. _Delicious._ I kept rubbing the shampoo into her hair and scalp, as she was melting deeper into a relaxed state. I filled the pitcher with water and carefully rinsed her hair. It was so soft and silky. "How was that?" I ran my fingers through the ends of it.

"Fantastic. I never realized how wonderful it could feel to have someone else wash my hair."

"I'm not just someone else."

"No, you're not. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met. I still don't know how I got so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one, because God knows in my long life, I've never done anything worthy of you."

"That's not true, but I'm too relaxed to argue, so let's just call it a draw, and say we are both extremely lucky to have one another." She scooped up some bubbles and blew them into my face. She giggled. _What a lovely sound_.

"Agreed. Why don't you finish up in here while I go hunt, and then I'll get your dinner?" I didn't want to leave her, but if I did it now, then we would have the rest of the evening to be together.

"Don't go far okay? I like knowing you're close."

"I'll only go to the stream, and I'll be back before you know it." I bent down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too" She put her hand on the back of my head and held me to her lips for a moment. "I'll miss you."

"Be careful getting out of the tub. I wouldn't want you to fall and get hurt, because I have other things planned for you this evening. If you're up to them, that is." I smiled. As usual, she was blushing and speechless. I quickly slipped out of the bathroom and leaped off the balcony, into the yard. I took off running, because I needed to get back to my blushing beauty as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

*****The prodigal son has returned…**

EPOV

Forks…of all the places we had lived, and there had been many, this house always seemed to be the most like home to me. Maybe it was because it was Esme's favorite residence, and she did more to make this place permanent for us or perhaps it was where I had been the happiest that I had ever been in my very long life, even if it was for such a brief time. Yes, Forks always made me think of Bella, not that there was ever a moment that she wasn't on my mind, but here in this town, in this house, in this bedroom I had more tangible memories of her. The only reason I could come back here was because she wasn't. I had Carlisle check it out for me, but I asked him not to give me any details because I didn't want to be tempted to interfere with her life. I promised her I would leave her alone; a clean break as it were, and I didn't want to go back on my word.

My return home was a pleasant one. Esme couldn't stop hugging me, and telling me that I wasn't allowed to leave her again. Carlisle was so proud of me, as usual, even though this was the sixth or seventh time, I had lost count, I had received a Master's Degree in some form of science. He was hoping that, with my previous medical degrees, I would eventually join him in his profession, but it was kind of hard to be a doctor when I would always look like a teenager.

The one reaction that I was most surprised about was Alice's. While she was very happy to see me, she appeared to be extremely distant, like she was trying to distract me with her thoughts. It seemed very strange that I wasn't in the door twenty minutes, when she said that she had some errands to run and just left.

I went down the hall to her room but the door was closed and the music was on, so I decided to go to Carlisle's study instead. He was buried in a pile of papers as I stood at the door way. He didn't even have to look up because he sensed me, "Come in, Edward." He finished writing his last thought down in his notes and then smiled at me. "It's so good to have you home. Esme is beside herself. I hope you will treat her to some music tonight. She insisted we have the piano tuned before you returned."

"Of course I will. Now that I'm finished with school again, I guess I could start composing."

"She will be thrilled."

"Carlisle, is everything okay with Alice?"

"You always were extremely observant. You saw her all of twenty minutes and you know that she is hurting. I guess you do have that extra insight, though."

"That's just it, I couldn't read her. I mean frivolous things like going to Paris, enrolling in design school, and a new dress she saw in a department store, but nothing of any real significance. It was like she was deliberately trying to keep something from me."

"Well, I'm sure she was."

I looked at him questioningly.

"She has been having these visions for a couple of months that seem to be taking a major toll on her, but she refuses to discuss them. I'm trying not to push her, but the visions seem to be getting worse. I can't make her tell me, and I was sort of hoping that you would be able to see them in her head, but I should have known she would be too smart for that."

"Do you think we are in danger, and she won't tell because she can't figure out how to stop it?"

"No, she assured me that no one was in danger and that it was something that she had to deal with, which leads me to believe that it has to do with Jasper."

"Has she made contact with him?"

"I don't think so, but she misses him terribly."

"You don't think that he has stopped living our way of life, do you? Maybe that's what Alice sees and it is too much for her. Do you know where he is? Maybe I should go to him? "

"No, son, we are not sure what Alice is seeing and we cannot interrupt Jasper's life. That wouldn't be fair. I do speak to him on occasion and Esme corresponds with him. Whenever he relocates he sends us his address, but I haven't heard from him in a few months."

"Is that unusual?"

"No, he will get in touch with me when he can."

"I can't help but feel that he left Alice because of me. I wasn't very nice to him in those days after the incident with Bella."

"Well, no one could blame you as it was a hard time for all of us, but it's not your fault that Alice and Jasper parted ways. If they were truly meant to be each other's mates, then they would have found a way to be together."

"Maybe that's what her visions are telling her, that reconciliation is in the works."

"Perhaps, but I don't think she would be conflicted about that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if you knew that there was a chance to recapture a lost love, would you not do everything in your power to make it happen?"

"I might not be the right one to ask that of."

"Yes, Edward I believe you are exactly the right one to ask that of." He didn't speak the next words out loud, but I heard them none the less. "_If you saw a chance, wouldn't you do anything to get her back?"_

I nodded in response. Then I got up to go see Alice.

Her door was still shut, so I knocked. "Alice, it's Edward. Can I come in?" I knew she heard me even over the music. I knocked again.

"_Oh crap," _she said in her head.

"Alice, I heard that!"

She opened the door. "I'm sorry Edward, it's not you. I swear it's just me."

I walked in and sat on the bed. "I know, Carlisle explained to me about these visions you are struggling with."

"_I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about it."_ She kept chanting in her head.

"Alice, I respect your wishes and I will not press you. I promise I will do my best to try and stay out of your head."

She jumped out of the chair, ran over and knocked me on to my back. "Thanks, Edward. You don't know how much I've missed you."

"The feeling is mutual, but could you get off of me now?" I playfully pushed her off.

"Sorry, I've just been so lonely here. I miss not having you, Rose, Emmett and Ja…" She stopped.

"It's okay if you miss Jasper." I kind of missed him too, it was very odd not seeing him a step behind Alice all of the time.

"It's not like that. I just mean that we were all so happy for such a long time and I have so many good memories, that it's just hard to let go of them."

"I know what you mean. I think about Bella constantly. I keep thinking that someday it will get better, but it just seems to be my own personal hell. I sincerely hope that she has done better. I hope that what I did to her gave her a shot at a normal life."

She had a strange look on her face and she started thinking nonsense thoughts again.

"That must be some dress you saw Alice because that is the only thing you seem to be thinking about."

"Hey, you said you would stay out of my head."

"No, I said I would try to stay out of your head but when you are trying so hard to block me, I can't help but be drawn to your thoughts. Are you sure you can't talk about it?"

"No, Edward I can't! No one bothers you when you play the role of the tortured soul, so please let me have the title for awhile." She was upset.

"I'm sorry Alice, if you say that you can't talk about it now then I will wait, but know that I am here whenever you need me."

"Thanks, I know you only want to help."

"I hope you snap out of it soon, because you really don't play the brooding vampire as well as I do." We laughed, "Do you want to go for a hunt?"

"Absolutely!" We walked to the window.

"Ladies first," I motioned with my hand. "Besides you'll never be able to keep up with me without a head start anyway."

"You're still as smug as always." With that she was out the window and in the forest. "Catch that!" She yelled.

"Oh Alice, have you forgotten I'm the fastest Cullen?" And out the window I went and past her within a second. Maybe things could get back to normal. Maybe she could find Jasper again. _Then at least one of us would be happy._

APOV

The hunt and then the run afterward with Edward were extremely exhilarating. I hadn't felt that refreshed in such a long time. It truly was wonderful having my brother back home, and I didn't realize just how much I missed him, until tonight. But, all good things must come to an end and my pleasant evening was about to take a turn for the worse, as the two of them came crashing into my sight.

_They were sitting on the back porch and Jasper was playing his guitar for Bella. The song was nothing familiar, just some casual strumming. She was resting her head on his shoulder and staring up at the stars. They were so content to just be in each other's company._

_"That's really soothing. What is it?" She asked._

_"Nothing really, I just made it up."_

_"Well, remember it so you can play it for me again at another time." She shivered._

_"Are you ready to go in? I'd imagine you are cold."_

_"Not yet, a few more minutes."_

_He took his jacket off and put it over her. "I really don't need it."_

_She put it up to her face and breathed in his scent. He looked at her. "I can't help it, you smell really good."_

_"Is that why you have been stealing my jackets out of the closet and wearing them to school?"_

_"Well yes, that's one reason." She was embarrassed._

_"What's the other?" He sensed that she was uncomfortable. "What aren't you telling me?"_

_"I seemed to have misplaced mine." She blushed._

_"You mean you lost it. Why don't you just buy yourself a new one?" _

_"I keep hoping mine will turn up." She was always so practical. "And, besides you have so many that you can't possibly wear them all. You don't even need one, it's not like you are trying to get warm." _

_"It's all part of the illusion, darlin', I can't exactly walk around Alaska without a coat. It would draw unnecessary attention to me."_

_She laughed, "People are always staring at you because you are so perfect. I doubt they would care if you weren't wearing a coat, and they probably wouldn't notice anyway, because they never get past your face."_

_He didn't even know how to respond to that. "Bella, take the credit card I gave you and buy a coat. You can use the card to put more than gas for your truck on it. Really, Bella, sometimes you are so absurd. If you don't get one, I'll just go out and buy it for you."_

_"Jasper, I…" He interrupted her with a kiss. "You can't distract me," she said._

_"Can't I?" He put the guitar down, scooped her up in his lap and started kissing her jaw line, clearly a favorite spot of his. He worked his way to her ear, inserted his tongue and began swirling it around. The cool sensation sent a chill down her spine. He whispered, "You'll buy the coat tomorrow." He moved his hand down and began rubbing her inner thigh as he kissed her neck. "Or, you'll face the wrath of a very angry vampire." He moved his hand a little higher, inching dangerously close to the heat between her legs. _

_"Jasper," she moaned. "I'm ready to go in now." She grabbed his hair and pulled him to her lips. Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and carried her into the house._

I shook my head violently from side to side, trying to pull myself from the vision. I really didn't want to see what was coming next. I could take many things, but watching them having sex was not one of them. I was exhausted, if that were even possible, and while I couldn't sleep, I needed to close my eyes and rest. I could hear Edward playing the piano for Esme downstairs and it helped to relax me. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. In other circumstances, I might actually enjoy the love story unfolding before me, but even I knew I shouldn't be watching.

****Thanks again for all of your responses! Stay tuned for a Jasper/Bella lemon in the next chapter…*****

.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I woke up much the same way I did every morning. I was lying on my side and Jasper was spooning me, with his arms securely around my waist. Although his body was incredibly cold against mine, I wouldn't have it any other way. As a matter of fact, I didn't think I would ever be able to sleep again, without some part of his body touching mine. Feeling his marble chest against every muscle in my back and his cool breath on my neck started to make me tingle. My desire for him was increasing by the second, and I hadn't even turned around to see his gorgeous face yet. Obviously, he sensed it.

"What are you thinking about so early this morning?" He kissed my neck.

"Do you really have to ask?" I inched myself closer to him.

"Good morning, my naughty girl." He snaked his hands beneath my tank and cupped my breasts, gently squeezing them, and to neither of our surprises, my nipples hardened under his touch. He took one hand and slid it down my panties, moving his hand up and down over my already wet entrance. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh… Jasper." He removed his hand from my shirt and reached into the night stand, while his other hand kept working me. "I want you." And, with glorious vampire speed, I was on my back and he was hovering over me. Both of our bottoms were off. _Yes, he was good._ I tugged at his shirt, so he quickly pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. He began rubbing his tongue down my neck, as my pulse began to quicken. There was something very erotic about a hot vampire lingering at my neck. He worked his way back to my lips and began his assault on them; nibbling and sucking on them until they became swollen.

He moved his mouth to my ear and then whispered, "Bella, I can feel how aroused you are. Tell me who it's for?"

"It's always for you, Jasper," I moaned. "Only you could make me this wet. Don't make me wait any longer." Having him so close, smelling his irresistible fragrance was driving me crazy. "Please…"

He started nibbling on my earlobe and then began nipping at my jaw. I thought I was going to explode. My heart rate increased and I thought it would beat right out of my chest. "Bella, it's not going to be gentle today, baby." He gripped my hips and plunged into me with such force, that I was sure it should have hurt as I sunk deeper into the mattress, but the feeling it was creating was only making me more aroused. I know he felt that from me, because each thrust got harder. "I need to get deeper. You're not close enough." He whispered in my ear.

I tightly wrapped my legs around his waist to allow him more access as he pushed harder. He quickly shifted our position, so that he was now seated, with his arms wrapped around my back. He pushed my shoulders down, causing my body to slip further on to his erection. "Bella, you're so tight…it feels so good when you are wrapped around me." He pulled the back of my hair, exposing my neck to him. He lowered his mouth and began nipping at the skin, alternating gentle bites and licks. I found that I liked that; probably more then I should. He moved away as he lifted my shirt over my head and began squeezing my breasts, rolling my nipples between his thumb and finger. He was thrusting into me at full force again, and I knew I would have trouble walking later, but I couldn't seem to care.

"Put your teeth on me again." I threw my head back, so he could have full access to my neck. He twisted his fingers in my hair and began gently nipping at my skin.

"Jasper…bite me harder." I wanted him to do it. I wanted him to take me now, while we were making love. The desire I was feeling wasn't just about sex, but about needing him so completely, and I wanted him to know that I was his.

He increased the pressure with his teeth just above my collarbone, and I knew that he could feel that throbbing vein against his tongue. "Bella, I need you to cum for me now!" He didn't remove his teeth from my neck, as he plowed faster and harder, and my body did as he asked.

I felt that tingling sensation rise from my core, and I screamed his name as I exploded all over him. He released my neck from his mouth, and with one final thrust, he emptied himself. The cool liquid filling the condom caused me to shiver. He held me close to him as we stayed joined together, while I tried to catch my breath. He created a small space between us, just enough for him to look into my eyes. He gently stroked the fresh indentation marks he had left on my neck. "You are over-estimating my control."

I hadn't realized how hard it would have been for him to pull back. "I'm sorry." I stroked his cheek. "It just felt so good, and I wanted you to know that it would be okay with me if you wanted to… well, you know."

He shifted our position again, so that we were lying on the bed, facing one another on our sides. He pulled the blanket up over me. He was always such a gentleman. "So, you are saying that you were ready for me to change you right then and there. No discussions about it, you wanted me to just do it."

"I hadn't really thought it through, I suppose. I just know that we were so close to one another, and that the love I feel for you couldn't get any deeper than the way I feel right now. I wanted you to know that I am yours, and I always will be."

He closed his eyes and squeezed them tight, and then slowly opened them. "I love you very much, and I know that you want to be with me, but before you can fully commit, I think I need to tell you something."

I started feeling anxious. "Jasper, I'm sorry if I pushed you too far with the biting. I didn't mean it." _Please, God, don't let him leave me._

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, calm down. This has nothing to do with the biting, but I think that you need to hear something from me, before I can change you."

"You're not mad?"

"No, but you might be. So, promise me that you will try to stay calm and hear me out."

How could he think I could ever be mad at anything he would have to say to me? No one had ever treated me the way he did. "What is it?"

"I've wanted to bring this up for quite some time now, but you haven't been ready to hear it. Now I feel it has to be said, in order for us to move forward. It has to do with Edward."

I tried to stay relaxed. "Just say it Jasper. I can handle it, and if I can't, you will help me."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "You are so beautiful." He gently kissed my lips.

"The day in the forest after your birthday, when Edward left you." My heart rate began to accelerate, but he continued. "He lied to you about why he was leaving."

I didn't understand. "Lied about what?"

"He left for you." He stared at me, waiting for his words to process in my head, and gauging my emotions all the while.

"No," I wouldn't believe that. "He said that he was leaving, and that he didn't want me. It hurt so badly, because I knew it never made sense for him to want me." I remembered every painful word Edward spoke that afternoon.

"Bella, he lied because he knew you would never have let him go if you didn't believe that he no longer wanted you." He shook his head. "How absurd for any man to not want you."

"Jasper, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know the truth, and trust me, it is killing me to tell you, not just because I don't want to cause you pain, but I don't want to lose you." He kissed me again.

"Why would you lose me? " I felt like I was missing something.

"After what happened the night of your party, he realized that you might always be in danger if you were around him…us. He was trying to give you a chance to be a normal teenage girl, leading a happy, vampire-free life. Bella, do you understand what I am saying?"

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, but I wasn't sure why. I shook my head. "Just tell me, please." I was scared now. He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"My sweet girl, Edward left because he loved you; he always did and probably still does. He was trying to protect you from our kind. He was letting you go to save your soul."

"No… why are you telling me this?" I couldn't believe it. After all of this time, the words that I so desperately wanted to hear, he was telling me.

"Because I think you are ready to hear them. When I found you again, we couldn't even speak his name, and then I started to fall in love with you and, by some miracle, you reciprocated. You have given yourself to me fully, but I've always been honest with you, and I couldn't have what I knew hanging over our heads. I'm giving you the information and I will do whatever you want, even if it means that you need me to bring you to Edward."

Was he insane? Bring me to Edward? If Edward loved me so much, shouldn't he be coming to me? This was too much to process. I was confused, but then I looked into those beautiful amber eyes, and it all became so abundantly clear. I remembered it all; the first few days in the coffee shop, the way I felt when his hand touched mine that first afternoon, the night he came to my bedroom to help me sleep, the first time we kissed, my twentieth birthday, the way I felt when he showed me his scars, the first time we made love…every moment we had shared flooded my head. "Jasper, what you just told me changes nothing."

"What?" Now it was his turn to be confused. "Bella, do you understand that Edward still loves you?"

"Well, good for Edward." I touched his face. "I appreciate what you just told me, and I know it took a lot for you to do it, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Bella, I didn't think it would, but knowing what you and he shared, I would understand if… "

I cut him off. "I used to dream that he would come back for me, to tell me he was wrong, or that he really did love me. I didn't do it often because it hurt too much, but I would imagine what my life would be like with him, and in those two years that I shut myself off from the world, I thought I was waiting for him to come back, but now I know better."

"What were you waiting for?" He was curious.

"A man who would love me unconditionally, who wasn't afraid to touch me, who could tell me exactly how he feels, who was willing to make me just like him. I was waiting for you, Jasper Whitlock, and I am so glad that you found me." He pulled me close to him, crushing his lips against mine, and in that moment I could feel all of the love that we shared. I would never need anyone else.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He kissed me softly.

"Thank you for being honest with me. That means more to me than you will ever know. I love you and I always will."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I know I should have told you about Edward sooner, but there never seemed to be an appropriate time, but then, when you were begging me to bite you, I realized that I had put those conditions on you to reconcile with your parents and overcome your heartache over Edward, and I hadn't even told you the truth. I needed to make sure that it was still me you wanted."

"About the biting, I was so caught up in the moment. You know you do things to me that make me crazy." He smiled. "Of course I still want you to change me, but I haven't forgotten the conditions."

"I think you overcame a big one today, don't you.?"

"Yes, Edward was a huge hurdle for me to get over, and I feel that it is a rather large weight lifted off of my shoulders, but you have to know that I have not been carrying a torch for him all of the time we have been together. I've never compared the two of you, well, maybe I do have abandonment issues, but I know what I felt for Edward and I know what I feel for you. Bella the teenager loved Edward, but it was brief and fleeting, and it wasn't meant to last."

"And, is it Bella the woman who loves me?"

"Exactly, see you get me." I pushed the hair from his eyes. I really did love this man. "As for Charlie and Renee, I think I'd like to begin mending those fences, too."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I'm counting on it. I feel it would be best to start with Charlie. I was thinking maybe over the Thanksgiving break? We could take a few extra days and go see him. I mean we don't have to eat a turkey dinner with him or anything."

"Thank Heavens, as I really don't prefer turkey." He grinned.

"You know, you never really told me what it was that you did prefer."

"Well, lately it's been a little of everything, but mostly lions and tigers and bears."

"Oh my!" I smiled, "I couldn't resist."

"Very cute." He smiled. "You really are adorable."

"Anyway, Charlie, remember? I thought we could go see him, let him see how happy I am and that I am doing much better. He really does deserve that after the way I treated him."

"I think that is a great idea. Are you planning on staying with him at his house?"

"No, I want to be with you." The very thought of spending anytime away from him was painful.

"I was just checking. I will make reservations for us to stay at this quaint little inn just outside of Port Angeles, and then I can take you to Charlie as often as you like, but the nights are mine."

"Hmm… what are we going to do on those nights?"

"I'll think of something." He pulled me closer to him and gave me a slow, heated kiss. "Are you getting the idea?"

"We are going to be late for class if we don't get out of this bed." I tried to wiggle out of his hold. It really was no use.

"You're right," he sighed. "And since we will be taking a few days off to visit your father, I guess we have to get to class."

"I'll call him today and let him know we're coming." I felt a wave of anxiety come over me. I knew I was going to have to make peace with Charlie sooner or later, but I never factored in how I was going to explain Jasper.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't believe we are going back to Forks."

"It won't be that bad." He kissed my forehead.

"I guess you're right. What could possibly happen?"

*****Oh, I have a few guesses! Thanks again to all of you who are following this story so intently. It makes my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

JPOV

After our morning classes today we were leaving for Forks. Forks, of all places. I knew we would have to journey back there eventually as it was the right thing to do for Bella, but I wasn't really looking forward to returning. We wouldn't be there long and we would be spending most of our time at the hotel near Port Angeles. I was really looking forward to that part because it would be a nice getaway for Bella and I, but something just wasn't sitting well with me and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I felt much better now that Bella knew the truth about Edward still loving her, and I was very pleased with her reaction to it. It was extremely difficult for me to tell her because I was terrified of losing her, but I knew that in the long run it was better that she heard it from me because if she knew I kept that from her any longer then necessary she might have never forgiven me. How could this fragile, little girl evoke such terror in me? I am a vampire for God sake I'm not suppose to be frightened of anything, but here I was afraid that she could disappear from my existence at any time. And, that is exactly why we were taking this trip. She needed to make peace with Charlie; bringing us one step closer to spending eternity together.

Maybe returning to the place where my life with Bella was set in motion wouldn't be such a bad thing for me either. Perhaps I could finally come to terms with trying to attack her and put that horrible truth behind me. I knew she had forgiven me for that, but it still haunted me; probably because that moment of weakness caused Edward to free her and leave the door open for me. Of course there was no way that I could have known that then, but now knowing what I do know, if I had to do it over again, I wouldn't have changed a single thing about the night of her eighteenth birthday. And I knew on some level how truly wrong that was.

"Jasper…" She came running down the stairs and jumped into my waiting arms. "How do you always catch me? Even when it looks like you are not even paying attention?"

"Vampire trick, I suppose." I kissed her. "You smell absolutely delicious today. The bubble bath I like?"

"Of course." She kissed me back. "My bag is packed so whenever you are ready to leave for school I'm good."

"We can go now. I've hunted, filled the tank with gas and packed some snacks for the human."

"You think of everything!"

"Did you speak to Charlie last night?" I picked the bags up from the foyer.

"Yes, he is expecting us, but he already had Thanksgiving plans with his friends at La Push he did offer to cancel them, I told him that wasn't necessary "

"Expecting us? Did you tell him about me?"

"Not exactly. I just told him I was coming home with a friend and I really wanted to see him."

"Bella?" Why didn't she just get it over with and tell him that we were together?

"Jasper, he was just so thrilled that I had a friend that we didn't get past much of anything else besides he will see for himself soon enough."

"Right, can't wait to see that reaction." I took her hand and led her out to the car. I knew Charlie hated Edward and I couldn't stop thinking of the term 'guilty by association.'

*********

The car ride to Washington was very uneventful, well except for when Bella made me stop at that fast food drive thru so that she could order some of that extremely repulsive food. The aroma was incredibly offensive to my heightened senses, but she seemed to be enjoying it, and whatever she wanted I would give her. She slept for a good portion of the evening and while I missed her conversation I was glad that I could pick up speed. She didn't like when I drove too fast, but the purpose of me driving was to get us to Forks in record time. We pulled up to the hotel as she began to stir.

"Sweetheart, we are here." I leaned toward her and gently kissed her lips.

She was groggy as she glanced at her watch. "Already? How did we get here so fast?"

"Please, Bella, I could have gotten us here much faster if I didn't have to wait for you to fall asleep to go past a hundred."

"Jasper, what if you would have gotten pulled over?"

"I would have dazzled the police officer into letting me go. I am very charismatic." I winked at her.

"Have you done that before? What have I told you about using your advantage over unsuspecting people?"

"Oh, you don't seem to mind when it gets you a table at a restaurant faster or when that waitress brings you your latte before we are barely through the door at the coffee shop."

"Please, she does that because of you. Don't think I don't notice the way she flirts with you."

"My jealous Bella, that emotion suits you." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't tempt me, at least not until we get to our room." I kissed her. "Let's go check in."

Our room was perfect and I could feel how pleased Bella was with everything. She ran right to the gas fireplace and turned it on. She jumped into the oversized plush bed and patted the pillow next to her. She handed me the remote. "Relinquishing the remote? Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

She cuddled into my chest "This place is fabulous. I'm going to love spending the next few days here with you although this bed is no where near as big as ours."

"However will we manage?" I rolled on top of her and began kissing her jaw line working my way down to her neck.

"I have a feeling you are going to show me." She twisted her fingers into my hair as she pulled me closer to her. We had a very eventful evening to say the least and then I helped her drift into a very secure slumber. I knew she was anxious about seeing Charlie and I wanted her to have a good night sleep.

I shook my head and smiled as I listened to her hem and haw in the bathroom. It never took her longer then fifteen minutes to get ready because she was a very low maintenance girl by nature, but on this particular morning she was taking her sweet time. I could feel her stress, uncertainty, and yes, even excitement over her impending visit with her father. Did she really think he wouldn't welcome her with open arms? True, he might not accept me in her life, but it wasn't about that. Bella needed to see Charlie to know that he had forgiven her for the way she shut down when Edward left, and Charlie needed to see that she was happy and in love, but most importantly he needed to see that I was not my brother. I could never hurt her and I just wasn't capable of leaving her. Right or wrong; I just didn't have it in me.

"Bella, sweetheart, Charlie is waiting for you." I knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you ready?"

"Jasper?" She was anxious as she walked out of the bathroom. She looked radiant; her hair was pulled back in a ponytail revealing every beautiful feature of her face. She was flawless.

"What is it, darlin'?"

"I need some of your calming vibes."

"Bella, it will be fine." I put my hands on either side of her face and looked into those amazing brown eyes.

She took a deep breath. "Thanks." She smiled and if my heart could beat it would have stopped at the very sight of her. "I'm ready now." She kissed me and then turned for the door.

I grabbed her ponytail and gently tugged her back to me. "Hey!" She yelled.

"I wasn't finished." I lifted her a few inches from the ground so that we were eye level and slowly kissed her lips. She tasted divine. "I love you." I whispered as I gently placed her back on her feet. I chuckled as I felt her passion building for me. "Come on naughty girl, we will play later." I took her hand and led her out the door and to the car.

BPOV

We pulled up in front of Charlie's house in no time at all. Jasper drove a little too fast for my liking; not just because it scared me when he did, but because I didn't need him to get me here that fast. As expected Charlie was standing on the front porch waiting for us.

"Bella, relax! I will control the emotional climate if it becomes necessary."

"Did I mention that I love you?"

"As much as I love you?" He stole my line.

"More." I wanted to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't with Charlie hovering. Jasper took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. As soon as we stepped out of the car I could see the confusion on my fathers face. Jasper put his hand on the small of back and led me up the steps. He was already controlling the climate. Bless him.

"Dad," I leaned in and gave him a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great Bells." To my surprise he held me in the embrace a few seconds longer. He whispered, "Is that a Cullen?" Jasper grinned at the question and Charlie would have been mortified if he knew Jasper heard him.

I pulled out of the hug and Charlie starred at me for a few seconds. "You look nice, Bella. Much different then your last visit." I guess he was referring to the fact that I had looked like a zombie the last time he saw me.

"Yea, thanks and you are looking well, too."

Charlie switched his focus to Jasper who took a step forward. "Chief Swan, it is very nice to see you again. I don't know if you remember, but I'm Jasper."

He nodded in response. "One of Dr. Cullen's other sons?"

"Yes." Jasper smiled at him and I was glad that I couldn't feel the emotions that Jasper must have been getting from him.

True to Forks form it started to rain. "Why don't we go inside?" Charlie held the door open for us. I took in the room and noticed that everything was still the same. My father truly was a creature of habit. Jasper helped me out of my coat and hung both of ours on the hook by the door.

We went and sat on the sofa next to one another. Charlie took the loveseat. His starring was becoming awkward. "So, dad, how are things in Forks?"

"They are about the same as when you left. How are things in Alaska?" He arched an eyebrow. Never a good sign.

"Good, actually better then good. My classes aren't so bad this semester, but that's probably because Jasper is such a good tutor."

"You are a good student. You hardly even need my help." He smiled and then I was locked in his eyes.

Charlie broke our gaze. "How is it that the two of you connected all the way in Alaska?"

"I just sort of ran into Jasper one day in history class."

"It was a total coincidence." Jasper added.

"Hmm." Charlie was skeptical.

"Really dad, we were both shocked."

The casual conversation kept up at that pace for a few more minutes and then before I knew it Jasper had Charlie so at ease they were laughing and carrying on. Jasper really was shameless; he had Charlie dazzled in no time at all. He really was very charismatic when he needed to be. They were discussing the big Thanksgiving Day game and who they thought would win. They talked about everything from the Civil War right up to who was a better actor; DeNiro or Pacino? They were so busy that I found myself in the kitchen preparing lunch and tidying up the house. This was going much better then I had anticipated. Silly me why did I think this trip was going to be such a disaster?

When I came back out to the living room Jasper was standing telling Charlie that his team was going to get crushed. He smiled at me and said, "Bella, sweetheart, I have a few errands to run and then I will come back and get you in an hour or so. You visit with Charlie and I'll be back before you know it." So, it was Charlie now? What happened to Chief Swan? "Will you walk me to the door?"

"Sure." He took my hand.

"Goodbye Charlie. It was great talking with you."

"See you later, Jasper and remember be ready to pay up on that bet."

"You're going to lose that one." He laughed as we walked to the door.

"Bet?" I asked.

"Football." He rolled his eyes. "I think you and your dad should visit now. I'm going to hunt and then I'll come back for you. Remember, the nights are mine."

My heart rate accelerated and I blushed.

"Naughty girl. I'll see you soon." He gave me a quick kiss probably because he knew that was all I could handle. I walked back to the living room and found Charlie already eating the sandwich I had prepared him.

"Bells…"

I interrupted him, "Dad, before you say anything I just want you to know that Jasper has been really good to me. I know what you are thinking. He is a Cullen and how could I have gotten myself involved with him, but it just sort of happened and I can't apologize for that. He means so much to me and I hope you can understand."

"Bella, I was just going to say that I really like him and I think he is really good for you."

"You do?" I was shocked.

"Yes, I haven't seen you this happy in years. Hell, I don't know if I've ever seen you this happy. You are glowing."

I blushed. "Well, I'm glad you like him. He seems to be fond of you, too."

"Bella, I'm glad you came home. I really have missed you."

I knew it took a lot for him to say that. We were both far from the mushy type, but now it was my turn. "Dad, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you over the past couple of years. My behavior was inexcusable and I can't really explain why I acted that way, but I can apologize for it."

"It's alright. I probably could have handled myself better, too. I'm just happy that you are better and have found someone who makes you smile. I love you, Bells."

"I know Dad, I love you, too." And I did. My heart seemed so full at that moment and I made Charlie's day. He deserved to see me happy and Jasper made that possible. But then again, Jasper knew that this was always the right thing to do. I'd have to properly thank him later.

When Jasper came back for me we said goodnight to Charlie and promised to visit him in the morning before he left for work. He was still going to La Push on Thursday although he offered to change his plans, but we told him we were spending a quiet day at the hotel before heading back on Friday and he seemed to appreciate that. At least I would get to see him again before we left.

*****Okay, I know this was another filler chapter, but I felt it was necessary. The next one will bring us something juicy (lemon?) and the return of the Cullens.*****


	15. Chapter 15

**JPOV**

Once we got back to our room, I had trouble keeping my hands off of her. She was so keyed up about the visit with Charlie, that she had difficulty containing all of those joyful emotions. I was very pleased that she was so happy. She had come such a long way in these past few months, and I delighted in the fact that I had something to do with that.

We sat on the bed, and she kept going on about all of the things Charlie had told her, and how pleased he was that she had found me. Her thoughts were all over the place. She told me about the station and the deputy and the deputy's crazy mother. It was all very cute, but I seemed to have other things on my mind, and I couldn't help but want to share them with her. I started kissing her neck as I slowly pulled the band from her hair, letting those soft and silky locks fall around her shoulders.

"Oh, I think Charlie may even be seeing someone from La Push," she began to say, as I started unbuttoning her blouse. "He wouldn't really confirm it, but I could tell." I slipped the shirt from her body and tossed it aside. I moved the hair away from her ear as I leaned in to place soft kisses from the hollow there, working my way down her jaw line.

"Wouldn't that be great if Charlie finally found someone after all of this time?" I slid my hands down her stomach and unbuttoned her jeans, rubbing my fingertips over her exposed hips. "Oh and Char…"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella, please shut up!"

She started to giggle. "I'm sorry Jasper, I'm just so excited and you made it happen."

"I'm so happy for you, but I'm excited, too." I took her hand and pushed it into my erection. "And, you made that happen."

Her eyes widened. "Sorry…please continue." She crushed her lips to mine and parted them as I slipped my tongue into her waiting mouth. Without breaking the kiss, I pulled her off the bed and quickly tore off her pants. I picked her up and she tightly wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing her soaking wet core into my erection. I could feel how hot she was for me, smell her desire, and it was making me want to take her in ways that I knew her body wasn't strong enough for. I had to find the balance. I needed to push back the beast that I knew she could unleash within me. But, how, when she was so ready and willing to let me do whatever I wanted to her?

I slammed her against the wall, as I reached inside her panties. "Jasper, the people in the next room!" She panicked.

"There isn't anyone on either side of us. I booked those rooms too." She was confused.

"Bella, I know how loud we can get." I pushed two fingers inside her entrance and began pumping, while I held her up with my other arm. She tightened her grip on my hips with her legs. I could feel her muscles contract around my fingers as she started to rock back and forth in rhythm with me. She was making me wild. "Bella, if you don't stop that I'm going to cum in my pants."

"I… I can't help it." She moaned. "Why are your pants still on?"

I kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing her further into the wall. "Only I can make you feel this way." I was crazed for her at this moment, and her heavy breathing and moaning only increased my desire for her. "Bella, open your eyes." She did as I asked. "No one will ever be able to make you feel this way."

She shook her head. "I don't want anyone else."

I slammed her into the wall again as I continued sliding my finger deeper into her hot, moist sheath. She was so close that I could almost feel the climax building with inside her. "Jasper…" She screamed.

"Say it again." I needed to hear her scream for me again.

"Jasper…Oh God, I'm…" She bit down on my shoulder as she let go into my hand.

There was nothing hotter than Bella letting go all over me. I slid my hand out of her panties and ripped them from her body. I retrieved the condom from my pocket and quickly unbuckled my belt, as I let my pants and boxers fall to the floor. She was still recovering from her orgasm, but I couldn't wait any longer. I placed one hand on the wall beside her face as I lifted her onto me with the other. She gasped as I thrust into her.

"Oh … Bella…. I love being inside of you. Knowing no one else has been there and no one else ever will. No one will ever touch you. You are mine, my sweet Bella." I began thrusting harder, as she gripped my hair in her hands. That primal urge to claim her took over and I had to pace myself. I was dangerously close to taking her to the point where she wouldn't be able to handle it. There would be time for that after she was strong; more like me. I slowed myself down and began pushing into her with more controlled moves, and I could feel every fold and angle of her glorious heat. "You are mine…Bella."

"I think I was always supposed to be. Oh, Jasper… I love you."

And with those three beautiful words rolling off of her tongue, I gave in and released; pushing as far into her as her body would allow. I softly kissed her cheeks, chin and lips. "I love you, too." I walked us over to the bed and gently put her down. I snuggled next to her, pulling the covers up over her, so that she wouldn't get a chill from me.

"Always the gentleman," she said.

"Well, I think I just proved not always. Are you okay?" I could see the bruises starting to make their way to the surface of her arms and shoulders. I would not miss doing that to her, once she was changed.

"I'm better than okay. I'm fantastic. I can't describe how I'm feeling, so it's a good thing you can feel what's coming off of me. Will it always be like that? So incredibly perfect?"

"I imagine so. Every time we are together, it seems to get more amazing, but as we grow as a couple, I'm sure it can only intensify."

"When I'm like you, will it be different? I mean, better for you?" She picked her head up so that she could look at me.

"Not that I would ever need it to be better than it just was, but it will be easier for me. I won't have to focus on controlling myself, so that I don't seriously hurt you. It will be different for you, too, because you won't have bruises all over your body all of the time, and it won't always be so painful for you." I pushed the hair out of her face.

"The bruises don't bother me, and it doesn't hurt as much as it used to, so I hope you don't worry about that."

"I do, but it's only because I hate causing you any type of pain."

"Jasper, I would never want to stop because, when I'm that close to you, I feel so complete. It has become a part of me, a basic need like water and air. I need you."

I pulled her onto my chest. "Bella, you are everything to me, never doubt that. Whether you are human or a vampire, I will always want you."

She reached up and kissed me, as she hitched her leg up over my hip. "Do you want me now?"

She was insatiable. I had created a monster without even injecting my venom into her veins. "Always." I bit her bottom lip, as I rolled her underneath me.

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the piano this morning, trying to decide what I wanted to do with my day. I was thinking of going car shopping, not that I really needed a new car, but I was thinking a change might be nice. Carlisle had the day off from the hospital, and he and Esme were planning on taking a shopping trip to Seattle, and they were trying to persuade Alice and me to join them. Esme really didn't have to do much to convince Alice, and I knew Carlisle had wanted me there for the moral support, when he was forced to watch them try on hundreds of different outfits. I played the new composition I had been working on for Esme, while Alice sat on the sofa flipping through a magazine.

"Well, Edward," she asked. "Are you going to come with us to Seattle?"

I continued to play the piano as I pondered.

"Come on, it will be fun. We can pick out a whole new wardrobe for you."

"I don't need a whole new wardrobe, Alice, because there is nothing wrong with the one I already have. My stuff is practically brand new, because you never let me wear it more than once."

She gave me a dirty look. "I don't hear you complaining when you are wearing the new collections before anyone else has even seen them."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I'm going shopping." She didn't respond. I looked up at her and realized she was lost in a vision. I got up from the piano, and planned to leave the room, so that I could keep my promise and respect her privacy with these troublesome visions she was having. As I began to leave, I heard her speak and I literally froze in my tracks. She said their names so clearly, that it hit me like a bolt of lightning. I knew I didn't misunderstand, but just in case, she said it again.

She was staring out into space, and she was so focused on what she was seeing, that I was sure she had forgotten that I was even in the room. She whispered, "Jasper and Bella are in Forks." It wasn't a question. She was so certain.

Once I let it sink in, I walked over to her, kneeled in front of her and took her hands.

"Edward?" She looked confused. "Edward, I'm sorry." She was so sincere.

"It's okay, Alice. Let me see what's in your head now." She didn't fight me. I saw them at the Forks diner, getting out of his car and walking hand in hand. She was so beautiful that I became lost in the sight of her, and for a second, I forgot that it was his hand she was holding. _No, this couldn't be. Why would they be together?_ "Alice, is this today?"

"What? No, Edward, back away." She pulled her hands from me. "Stop!" She got up and tried to get away from me. I grabbed her arm. "Please Edward, don't do this."

I pulled her toward me, so that I could look into her eyes. "Don't do what? See what else you are keeping from me? Is this what you have been hiding?" I growled.

"Stop it! Trust me, you don't want to see what else I've seen." She tried to pull away from me.

I tightened my grip. "How could you do this? Why didn't you tell me?" She was flustered and mad, so I knew it was my opportunity to get back inside of her head. She was right; I didn't like what I saw. Alaska, a coffee shop, a new truck, a classroom, a house and a bed that they seemed to be sharing. I growled again, as I increased the pressure on Alice's arm. She became agitated.

"Get off!" She pushed me back with such force that I hit the wall on the other side of the room.

I was just as angry. "How could you keep that from me?" I walked back over to her. "What were you thinking?"

"You pompous ass! I was trying to protect you, and spare this family anymore pain over your precious Bella."

"Is this vision going to occur today?" I needed to know if they were here in Forks now.

"I don't know, Edward. It could be, but it could also be six weeks from now."

I thought for a second. "No, I saw pumpkins and pictures of turkeys in the window. It's now or at least in the next few days. Are you sure something's not wrong with your head? Is there anyway your mind could have fabricated this? I mean, maybe you haven't come to terms with Jasper leaving, and this was just easier for you?" I knew I was reaching, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Are you nuts? Why would I make that up? Do you think watching Jasper fall in love with Bella would be easier than just accepting that he left me?"

_What did she mean, fall in love with Bella?_ My rage was bubbling out of control. I picked the lamp up from the table and hurled it at the wall. The pictures that were hanging there slammed to the floor and shattered. I headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She panicked.

"To find them" I was enraged, but I needed a plan.

"No, Edward. You need to leave it be and just accept it."

She really was crazy. "You accept it!"

"I have, and I'm dealing with it. I know it will be hard, but you have to let her go."

"And give her to Jasper? So he could what? Kill her at any moment?" In that moment, I was the predator and he was my prey, but I was also the protector and she was my charge.

"He would never hurt her, but you already have. Please, Edward just leave them alone."

"Never." And with that, I was out the door and running. I heard Alice scream for Carlisle, but there was no way they could catch me. I took off toward Charlie's house first; such a familiar path to me that I could still do it with my eyes closed. If she had been there recently, I'd be able to pick up her scent.

I slowed my pace as I approached the front yard. The chief's truck was gone, so I would be able to go inside to further investigate. I breathed in the surrounding air and it hit me in an instant. I hadn't smelled her in over two years, and now she was so close. Yes, she had been here, not even an hour ago. I went to the front door and let myself in. Charlie was too predictable, because he still hid the key in the same spot. I stood still as I surveyed the house. Everything was exactly the same. I could almost see Bella standing at the kitchen sink washing the dinner dishes. I took a deep breath and immediately became enraged again. I could smell my brother. Alice was right, Jasper was with Bella. _But, how? Why? Oh, I certainly intended to find out._

I took off running again, this time toward the diner. I would find them if it was the last thing I ever did. The parking lot was surrounded by thick woods and I knew I could wait all day if I had to, without being detected. But, as luck would have it, I wasn't going to have to wait all that long, because Jasper pulled up and parked on the side of the restaurant. He got out and walked around to open her door. She stepped out, and just like in Alice's vision, she was as lovely as ever. Actually, she was prettier, if that were possible. She no longer looked like a child, but more like a stunning beauty coming into womanhood. She had lost her awkwardness, and it seemed to be replaced with a quiet confidence. She was almost glowing. She giggled as she whispered into his ear. I balled my fists as tight as I could when I heard what she had just told him. He took her hand just like in the vision, and they walked into the diner.

I started to go in after them, and if I had been thinking clearly, I would have realized that wasn't the best course of action I could take, but it probably wouldn't be my only mistake today. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I reached for it without thinking. _Of course, who else would it be? _I answered, "What Alice?"

"Oh, thank God. Look, Edward, I know you found them because I saw it, but just turn around and come back home."

"No, I'm going to her, now." She couldn't stop me.

"Edward, listen to me. I had a vision and you don't want to confront them. If you do, you will hurt Bella."

"Alice, that's absurd, I would never physically hurt her. Jasper yes, but not her."

"No, it will be an accident, but you will hurt her… you …"

I lost track of what she was saying when I caught another glimpse of Bella. I couldn't believe it; she was coming out of the diner alone and walking toward the car. I smiled. How stupid of him to leave her unattended. This was my opportunity, and I was going to take it.

"Edward, are you listening to me? Come home!"

"I will, when I'm finished."

"Fine, I'll tell Carlisle to be ready for her."

I snapped the phone shut and walked toward Bella. I was so close now that I could smell her, and not just her blood, but her soap and shampoo and everything wonderful about her. My throat was burning, but I didn't seem to care. She was inches from my touch, just as I had imagined so many times. She was leaning inside the passenger side door looking for something.

"Nice car," I said. She started to answer, but then she froze, and it seemed like forever before she turned around and looked at me.

*****Sorry for the cliffhanger but it just seemed like the best place to break it. Hope you are eagerly anticipating what will come next. Thanks to all of you who are keeping up with this story. All of you alerts and reviews are truly what is keeping me going! Thanks and I'll update soon!*****


	16. Chapter 16

***Okay, first I need to say THANKS to all of you who read that last chapter with such enthusiasm and anticipation! I loved all of your reviews (even all of you who called me evil) and I wanted to individually respond to each and every one of you but I thought it was more important to get this chapter posted. So, again thanks and I love you all!**

****Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter but isn't it more fun when you are left on the edge of your seat? **

*****I really hope this chapter lives up to all of your expectations! Enjoy!**

**!**

BPOV

We left Charlie's house and headed to the diner for breakfast. I was starving. I was so glad that I got to see him again before we left. I told him that he didn't need to continue with the lease on the apartment, because I would be staying at Jasper's from now on, and he seemed to take it pretty well. Okay, well, he was a little disappointed in it, but when I reminded him that I was an adult, he really couldn't argue. And, it probably was a good thing that Jasper was there to control the climate, or Charlie might have had a heart attack. _Oh well!_

"Can we come back over Christmas break?" I asked.

"If that's what you want."

"And can we stay at the hotel again?"

"Of course." We pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

"And you'll book all the surrounding rooms?"

"Do you think that will be necessary?" He smiled.

"Well, we do have a tendency to get loud." I blushed.

"We?" He got out, and came around to open my door for me.

I stepped out, and whispered in his ear. "I can't help it if I like when you do that thing with your tongue."

He took my hand as we walked into the diner. "Bella, if you want to eat breakfast now, you probably shouldn't tell me what you like in the bedroom." He shot me a wicked grin.

"I'll eat fast."

"Good idea." He held the door to the restaurant open for me.

"Oh, I left my phone in the car." I probably wouldn't need it, but just in case.

"Do you need it?" He asked.

"What if Charlie needs me?"

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll go get it."

"No, you get us a table. It's a bit crowded in here, so do what you have to do."

"Now I'm allowed to use my power on unsuspecting people?"

"I'm hungry, baby." I laughed, as I walked out to the car. I went to the passenger side, opened the door and leaned in to grab my phone. I felt that strange, but familiar chill run down my spine. I could almost sense someone behind me, but I had heard nothing. Until…

"Nice car."

"Thanks, it's my boyf…" I knew the velvet voice, but I couldn't will myself to turn around. I began to shake, as a knot began to form in my stomach. I tried to relax, because Jasper would surely sense this and I didn't need that. I slowly turned around and met his gaze. He was just as perfect as ever. He was standing there so casually, as if a day hadn't gone by at all since the last time I had seen him. It was like he had been with me the entire time, but I knew that wasn't true, and that's when I felt the lump beginning to form in my throat, and my chest began to tighten. "Edward?" I had to swallow hard. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, love," he smiled.

"No, you left, and said you would never come back." He was beautiful standing there before me; his clothes were just as neat and pressed as always and there wasn't a hair out of place. And that smile could make my knees buckle, but I quickly pulled myself out of that thought, and forced myself to remember what my life had been like after he left … before Jasper. I was just starting to get it together, and I would be damned if I was going to let him take that from me, too.

"No, I said that I would stay out of your life. You weren't supposed to be here in Forks, I checked."

"My father still lives here and I visit."

"Not that often, according to Carlisle."

_He had Carlisle check on me?_ "It doesn't matter." I didn't want to deal with him. "I have to get back inside." If Jasper walked in on this reunion, I was fairly certain it would not go over well. I kept staring at him in total disbelief. Maybe it was a hallucination. But, why, after everything was going right in my life, would I create him? That didn't make sense. I turned to walk away, but he gently grabbed my arm and the coolness of his touch sent shock waves through my already stunned system. No, this was not a hallucination. This was the real Edward, standing not two inches from me. I could feel his sweet breath on my face.

"Bella, wait..." He pulled me closer to him, as my heart rate began to accelerate. I found that I didn't want him to touch me at all. "You can't just walk away from me, not after all of this time."

_Was he serious?_ _I couldn't walk away from him?_ "Really, because you had no trouble doing just that a few years ago." I was becoming more terrified by the second, and I just wanted him to go. I couldn't handle this now. I knew where my life was headed, and I didn't need him to ruin that for me, too.

"Bella, I left because it was the right thing to do, but now I think, in light of your recent association, you need to hear my side of the story."

"Are you referring to Jasper?" He tightened his grip on my arm. "How did you even find out about us?" His eyes narrowed, as he drew his lips back from his teeth. Now he didn't look like my Edward at all, he looked like a terrifying vampire and I didn't like it. "Edward, can you let go of me?" I felt like I was going to be sick.

He pulled me closer to him, and began smelling my hair and neck. He was taking in my scent. "I can smell him all over you." He still hadn't loosened his grip. "Why, Bella?"

Before I could answer, I could hear Jasper screaming as he ran to me. I was too afraid to register what he was saying. While I was extremely relieved that he was coming for me, I was also very aware that this would not end well for any of us.

JPOV

I charmed the waitress into seating us before the long line of people standing in the entry. I smiled to myself, as I thought of Bella allowing me to use my power because she was hungry. I wondered if she would have a talent when she became a vampire. She was so special in so many ways, that I was sure something would have to carry over into her new life. Only time would tell. She was taking an awful long time to retrieve her phone, and if I knew my absent minded girl, she probably left it at Charlie's. I'd give her a few more seconds, before I went after her. Then, suddenly, a wave of fear hit me. I looked around, but I couldn't feel it from anyone in the diner. I thought it was odd, but this emotion was coming from someone more familiar to me; not a stranger. Even odder, was the fact that I could pick up this emotion without being in close proximity to the source. Then I felt her heart rate increase, and the fear intensify. _Bella!_ I jumped up and ran to the parking lot. I spotted her. Them. How? He had his hand on her, and she was struggling to break away. She didn't stand a chance, and she knew it.

I ran to her. "Get your hand off of her! Can't you see she is afraid of you?" Edward turned his gaze toward me, and I was in his face in an instant. "Let go of her! She is scared of you."

He released her immediately, and attempted to say, "Bella. I'm…"

I shot him a deadly look, and said for only him to hear. _Shut up!_ I turned to Bella. "Are you okay?"

"Jasper, I just came out to get my phone, and I -I didn't know he would be here. Why is he here?"

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You're okay."

"Jasper, please don't leave me. You can't leave me! You promised. Please, Jasper." She was hysterical now.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward was frantic.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. Remember, I will always come for you. Look at me." I put my hands on either side of her face, and relaxed her. She put her head on my shoulder. "Feel better?"

She nodded her head. "Sorry, I was taken by surprise." She looked at Edward.

"Bella," Edward said. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"What were you thinking, approaching her like that? Touching her?" I spoke to only him. _You better keep yourself in check around her._

"Look who's talking," he laughed. "Aren't you the one who could go for her jugular at any second?"

"Stop it! Don't fight." Bella pleaded to both of us.

"No, Bella, there are some things that I need to say to my brother." I could feel Edward's anger build, and I knew I should have controlled it, but I was too concerned for Bella.

_Not here. I'm not doing this in front of her._ I told him.

"Then where?" He spat back.

"Let me take Bella back to the hotel, and then I will meet you at the house." There was no way I was getting into this, with her standing this close to us. It was far too dangerous.

"No," Bella panicked. "No, Jasper, I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be fine. Obviously Edward and I have some things to settle, and I feel it would be better for you, if you were not around when we did that." I loved her far too much to ever let him hurt her. I felt the rage creeping up from within him. He must have read my thoughts, and realized that I was trying to protect her from him.

He clenched his jaw and spoke through his teeth, "You have got to be kidding me. When did I become the threat, and you, the prince?"

_Don't do this. _I said to just him. _Just leave us, and I will meet up with you later._

"I'm not leaving her with you."

"Edward, she's already with me." Was he that dense?

The thought of that set him off, because I no sooner finished my sentence, when a low growl emitted from his chest. Bella gasped. I reached around her waist and put her behind me, against the car. Edward realized again that I saw him as a threat to her. He crouched down, and bared his teeth.

"Edward, stop it! I don't want to hurt you, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect her." Again, I knew I should have been calming him down, but I was so wrapped up in what Bella was feeling, that I must have been distracted.

"Jasper, make him stop." I could feel her body trembling against my back. Everything was happening so fast.

"Bella, get in the car." I ordered.

"Why do you keep trying to take her away from me?" Edward asked. "Do you really think I am capable of hurting her?" He carefully moved back and forth, and I knew he could lunge at any second.

"Bella, do what I told you to do!" She wasn't moving. She was too terrified to do anything. I couldn't help her, because that would require me to take my eyes off of Edward, and I couldn't afford to do that. He was crazed, and I had to stop him from attacking.

"She's not listening to you, Jasper. Maybe she wants to come with me? Do you, Bella? You must know I'm the safer bet. At least you know I won't drain you if you get a paper cut."

I snapped and growled back, and before I knew it, I was in an attack crouch. Edward kept taunting me. "Oh, there is the Jasper that I know. The animal, the predator, the killer. Have you told Bella just how many innocents you have sunk your teeth into?" I growled louder this time. "That's right, Jazz, show her what you really are."

"Stop it, Edward!" I heard her scream, as she put herself between us. Had I been in my right mind, I would have known her standing there was a mistake, but I couldn't focus on that, because all I could feel was Edward's rage, and it was being pushed back on me. Bella turned toward me, and placed her hand on either side of my face. She shouldn't be this close to me when I was like this. I could accidentally … no, I could never hurt her. Her touch seemed to be calming me, if that were possible.

"Jasper," she whispered. "Look at me." She was no longer afraid. "We can both get in the car together and go home." She gently stroked my cheeks with her thumbs. "Please, baby … we have come so far." I could feel my rage being replaced with her warmth. She leaned in, and softly kissed my lips. _Big mistake._

In that instant, I could sense Edward charging toward me, and I knew Bella would not survive that impact. I quickly tried to push her out of his path, but I wasn't fast enough. He slammed into her side, jolting her body half way across the parking lot. I heard her sharp intake of breath, a crack as he made contact, and a thud as she hit the asphalt. She was stunned almost as much as Edward. "Bella," he started toward her. I grabbed him by the back of his neck, pushing him against the car, as I turned him to face me. I put my hand around his throat, and did what I should have done when I first found him with her. I hit him with as much guilt and remorse as I could muster. He dropped to his knees. I felt his excruciating pain, but it didn't bother me at all.

I ran over to Bella and in that moment, I had never been so afraid in all of my existence. "Sweetheart?" I leaned down, and found that she was still breathing. Relief washed over me. "Bella, baby, can you hear me?"

"Jasper, it hurts," she whimpered.

"Okay, baby, don't move. Can you tell me what hurts? Did you hit your head?"

"N-No, my side, where he smacked into me. I think something broke."

Edward gasped. I was going to kill him for this. He was now leaning down over her. "Bella, show me where it hurts," he said.

She motioned to her right side. He put his hand out to touch where she was pointing. I grabbed his arm and said for only him, _I will rip it off!_

"I need to see if her ribs are broken." He violently pulled his arm out of my grip.

"Jasper, it's okay. Let him see, and then you can take me away from here."

I cringed at the thought of him touching her.

"Now you know how I feel," he said. He gently pressed on her ribs, and she let out a small noise of agony. I took her hand and calmed her.

"Ouch!" she cried. "That really hurts."

"Bella, I can't tell if they are broken. We need to get you to Carlisle. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Edward. You didn't mean it." Her voice was so strained, but of course she would forgive him. She would forgive anyone anything.

Edward leaned in and started to pick her up, but I pushed him back. "Jasper, we need to get her to Carlisle. I'll put her in the car and sit with her, while you drive."

"I don't think so!" I reached into my pocket and threw the keys at him. "You drive."

I gently scooped her up, and cradled her in my arms. She cried at the movement. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'll try not to hurt you." I slid into the backseat, and laid her head in my lap.

Tears were streaming down her face, and I could feel the pain building from within her. "Jasper, can you put your hand on my ribs, like an ice pack?"

I smiled as I gently placed my hands underneath her shirt. At least I wasn't totally useless to her, because, God knew, I had done nothing to protect her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe, but even that seemed uncomfortable for her. "Bella, I'm going to help you sleep now, and when you wake up, Carlisle will fix this."

"Don't leave me." She panicked.

"Not ever." _As if I ever could._

"Promise."

"Yes, sweetheart… I promise." I placed her into a deep sleep, so that she wouldn't feel the pain anymore, but I wasn't sure how long I could keep her that way, because as the minutes passed, the pain would intensify.

"Jasper, I don't know what came over me. You have to know that it was a major shock to find out about the two of you, and it was even worse for me to see it with my own eyes. I snapped, and I should have known better."

"Alice?" I knew she must have seen us, but I couldn't believe she would tell Edward, knowing how he would react.

"Yes, she has been seeing the two of you for some time now, and she has been doing her best to keep it from me, but today, when she saw you here in Forks, she slipped up and I caught the vision."

_Poor Alice._ I would never have wanted her to see my life with Bella. "So you couldn't just leave us? You had to track her down?"

"What was I suppose to do? The last time you saw her, you were trying to kill her."

"That was a long time ago. Things change, people change."

"You are still a vampire."

"And, so are you. You proved that today, didn't you?" Bella began to stir. I stroked her hair. "Shh … we're almost there." She drifted back to sleep.

"How did she do that in the parking lot? You were growling and in an attack stance, but she pulled you out of it. She wasn't even afraid of you."

"There are so many things about Bella that you don't know." I began to think about all the quirks that made her my Bella.

"I'm sure you will enlighten me."

"Stay out of my head Edward; you may not like the things you see."

"How could you do this?" he asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose. It just kind of happened." And that was the truth.

"Nothing happens by accident," he snapped back.

"You're right, Edward! You set this in motion when you pulled her out of the path of that van, when you couldn't stay away from her… you brought her into our lives, and then you left her alone."

"I left to protect her from you, from me, from all of us."

"She didn't need to be protected, not from us. She is so strong, and she knows exactly what she wants."

"And, I suppose that is you?" I could feel the jealously rising from within him. "I'm telling you now that you can't have her!"

_Was he kidding?_ "I already do." He gripped the steering wheel, and increased the speed.

Bella began to move. "Jasper?"

"Yes, darlin'?" I leaned down and kissed her head.

"Don't fight with Edward, please…" She closed her eyes again.

I locked eyes with him in the rearview mirror. _Just shut up and get us there._

*****Next up the rest of the Cullen's reaction, an Alice/Jasper heart to heart and Bella gets her say with Edward! Stay tuned…**


	17. Chapter 17

*****Disclaimer - All characters and settings are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot belong to her. No copyright infringement intended.**

JPOV

We pulled up to the house and I swiftly pulled her out of the car, careful not to jolt her too much. Alice opened the front door; obviously she was waiting for us. "Jazz!" She gave me a quick smile, and then hissed at Edward, "I told you."

He didn't say anything, but I would deal with that later. "Carlisle," I yelled, and he was at my side in an instant. "I think it's her ribs, but I'm not sure."

"Let's get her upstairs, so that I can examine and x-ray her. Is she unconscious?" He asked.

"Hi, Carlisle," Bella said, without opening her eyes. "Can you fix this?"

"I'll see to it that you will be as good as new," he calmly told her. "Jasper, take her upstairs."

"I didn't mean just fix me, Carlisle. Can you help them, too?"

I could feel her concern for Edward and myself. "Bella, you don't have to worry about anything. Just relax and let Carlisle help you." I carried her up the stairs.

After she was done with the x-rays and Carlisle examined her, he taped her ribs. We put her in the guest bedroom, and he motioned for me to step outside with him. I didn't want to leave her, and he knew it. "She will be fine. I gave her something for the pain, so she will be out for some time." I hesitated. "Jasper, I promise she is fine."

We stepped out into the hall where Edward, Esme and Alice were waiting. I could feel their anxiety and worry for Bella.

Esme extended her arms for me. "Jasper, I've missed you."

I hugged her. "Thanks, Esme. It's good to see you, too."

"How is she, Carlisle? She asked.

"She will be on the mend for a while. It seems that when you slammed into her, Edward, you fractured three of her ribs, but thankfully there is no other damage. I'm sure we can all appreciate that it could have been a lot worse."

"I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to hurt her. Can I see her?"

"You truly are out of your mind," I said.

"No, Edward, you may not see her now," Carlisle said. "I think it is best if we let her rest and then if she wants to see you, and Jasper will allow it, you can go in."

_I'll never let you near her again, _I spoke in my head.

He glared at me, and if looks could kill…

"Edward, Jasper," Carlisle said. "Can you tell me what the two of you were thinking? How could you get into a confrontation with Bella standing there? It was careless, reckless and totally irresponsible."

"It was my fault, Carlisle. Jasper tried to remove Bella from the situation, but I kept taunting him. There is no excuse for my behavior."

"We know you didn't mean it," Esme said.

"Too little, too late," I said.

"I may be the reason she got hurt today, but this is ultimately your fault."

"How the hell do you figure that? She has been perfectly safe with me these past few months. We run into you, and now she has three cracked ribs. I could kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Let's take it outside, little brother." Suddenly Carlisle was in front of Edward and Alice was grabbing my arms, holding me back.

Esme yelled, "Edward, Jasper, please."

"I meant what I said in the car, as long as I exist you will not have her." He snarled. I could feel his frustration creeping in.

"It's not your choice, Edward." I reminded him.

"The hell it isn't. I brought her into this nightmare, and I'll be damned if I let you destroy her."

Carlisle intervened, "Edward, stop it! You set this path in motion."

"No, Carlisle!" He was annoyed.

"Son, I know you don't want to hear it, but when you left Bella, you left her free to choose, and I know Jasper is not who you wanted for her, but it is not for you to decide."

Edward glared at me. "Then you choose for her. Leave her alone and give her a normal life."

"She already tried that when you left, and it didn't work. You should have seen her when I found her in Alaska, two years later. She was a mess. For some reason she is drawn to us, and I won't make the same mistakes you did."

"What are you saying? That it's her fate? That she is somehow destined to be with you?" He was in disbelief.

Alice released her hold on me, and for the first time during this conversation, she spoke. "Yes, Edward, and the sooner you understand that, the better off we will all be."

"Alice," Carlisle said. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Edward did set this path in motion, but not because of that day he left Bella in the forest. No, it was much sooner than that."

I processed this new information for a second. Of course, Alice had seen it from the beginning, and that's why she let me go. She looked into my eyes and realized that I got it.

"No," Edward said. "You said that she was for me, and that I would be the one."

"No, Edward, I said that I saw her become like us, but I never said which one of us did it."

I was still stunned. "You knew it was me all along?" She nodded her head in agreement.

"No, I don't believe that," Edward said.

"Alice, I'd like an explanation, please," Carlisle said. "All of you, in my study now."

"Carlisle, I can't leave Bella."

"Jasper, she is sleeping and will be out for a while. You will only be down the hall."

"Esme," I pleaded.

"I'll stay with Bella, and I promise as soon as she starts to stir, I will call you." She looked apologetically at Edward, and I'm sure she spoke for only him to hear.

Carlisle sat at his desk, while Alice and Edward sat on the sofa. I stood against the door, not feeling the urge to get all cozy and comfortable while my Bella was in another room without me. Besides, the emotions swirling around the room were beginning to overwhelm me.

"Well, Alice, I would love to hear what you have to say," Carlisle said.

"I need to apologize to all of you. I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping those premonitions to myself. I thought with my visions being so subjective, that as long as I stayed with Jazz, and Edward was with Bella, that I could change the outcome, but I couldn't. At first the visions were sporadic and weren't always clear. They started the afternoon Edward saved Bella in the school parking lot."

"You knew from the beginning?" Edward asked.

"I told you that they weren't clear; just a glimpse of Bella and Jasper together, but then they would fade out. I figured maybe Jasper had a stray thought about Bella, or that she thought he was cute, and that would explain why their futures were always trying to come to the surface."

"Alice, I never thought of Bella in that way while we were together." I needed her to know that.

"Jazz, I know, but the visions kept getting stronger, even as Edward and Bella grew closer. Then on the night of her birthday, after what had happened, I thought for sure that would have changed the course, but it didn't." She stopped.

"What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked.

She was hesitant, and I could feel some uncertainty settling in. I sent her a calming vibe.

She smiled at me. "I haven't felt this calm in a long time, thanks."

"Why don't you finish your story, Alice?" Carlisle suggested.

"After Edward took Bella home that night and we got Jasper under control, I had a vision." She looked at me. "Of you turning Bella."

"Of course you did. He had just tried to go for her neck a few hours before," Edward said.

"No, in the vision he wasn't attacking her, because Bella was a willing participant. She wanted him to do it."

It was so clear now. "That's why you didn't want me to come with you." I stared at her for a few seconds. "You let me go, knowing that I would end up with Bella."

"I tried to fight it that whole summer, but then I realized I owed it to you to let your life take it's natural course. I had to free you, so that you could eventually find Bella."

"How did you keep that from me?" Edward asked. "Why couldn't I see that in your head?"

"The earlier visions were easy to keep from you, because I didn't think they really meant anything and I didn't think about them. The one of Jasper turning her occurred shortly before we left Forks, and you didn't come with us. The few times that I saw you after that, I was able to block it from my thoughts. And, my later visions of the two of them, well, we know how that ended. You found out this morning."

"Why did you lead me to believe that Bella was for me?"

"Don't you think that I wanted to believe that, too? I was hoping I was wrong, but even after he attacked her, I saw that she was going to want him someday. I saw how happy they were going to be. Edward, she loves him."

"And, I love her," I said.

"No!" Edward said, and I could feel his rage building again. "I love her too, but I did the right thing to make her safe, and now I am asking you to do the same."

"I can't leave her. It's out of my control. Didn't Alice just explain all of that?"

Carlisle interrupted, "Alice, I appreciate what you tried to do for this family, and I understand how hard it must have been for you."

"I failed this family. I was selfish. I should have told the truth from the beginning, because it would have saved so much pain for all of us." She looked at Edward. "You seemed to have paid the highest price, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Alice," Edward said, as he looked at me.

"Of course, the whole thing is my entire fault, right?" I spat back.

"You could have left her when you found her in Alaska. Problem would have been solved."

"No, Edward, I couldn't. No man could have. She was lonely and sad. She had no one. Do you know this visit to Forks is her first in over a year? She hasn't even spoken to Renee in God knows how long. She has no friends. Do you want to talk about whose fault all of that is?"

"I know I hurt her, but I was trying to help her. What are you trying to do to her?" He asked.

"I know I'll never hurt her the way you did. I'll never leave her broken and empty, and so full of despair that she doesn't even want to get out of bed in the morning. Yes, Edward, I know all of this because when I found her in Alaska, these were the emotions I got from her. And, I don't even have to talk about her abandonment issues. You saw for yourself how she panics if she thinks I might leave her. It's going to take me years to sort through that, and convince her that I am never going to leave her."

He jumped off the couch and charged me, before any of us could react. He was so full of anger that it would take most of my power to settle him down. This time, he had my throat and I was against the wall. He was fast; I would give him that, but I was stronger. I reached for his throat and pushed him against the opposite wall, slamming him into it.

"Jasper, stop him." Carlisle pleaded.

It would have been so easy to replace his rage with something more peaceful, but I didn't want to. I wanted us to finish this and move on for Bella's sake. I needed him to understand that he was no longer calling the shots when it came to her. "I'm going to say this one last time, so pay attention. Bella is mine." He growled and tried to push me back, but I stood my ground, and increased the pressure on his throat. "You are not listening." I hissed.

"Jazz, stop!" Alice screamed.

"I will never leave her, and I will fight you with everything I have if you try to interfere in our relationship. I could kill you for what you did to her today, but that would only cause this family more pain, and I will not be responsible for taking Esme's son away from her. Plus, I'm smart enough to know that Bella would never forgive me if I hurt you."

"Jasper…" I heard Esme call for me. "Bella is waking now."

I took a deep breath, and sent a much needed dose of calm throughout Carlisle's study. Edward released his grip from my throat, and I did the same for him. I pushed him back to the wall and ran to Bella.

I could hear her talking. "Esme," she smiled, and I felt how happy she was to see her.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally see you again."

"Where's Jasper?" She started to panic.

"I'm right here, darlin'." I walked to her bedside. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, now." She reached for my hand. "I'm sore, though."

"You will be for sometime." Carlisle said, as he walked into the room. Alice and Edward were peering in from the hall. "I'll give you something for the pain."

"Thanks for helping me, Carlisle," she said.

"It was my pleasure, but I only wish this reunion wasn't about you getting hurt," he said.

"Bella," Esme said. "Despite your injuries, dear, you are as striking as ever."

"Thanks, but not as beautiful as you," she blushed.

"I know there are a few here who would disagree with that." Esme glanced at me, and then Edward. Bella followed her gaze, and her eyes met Edward's.

I gently squeezed her hand. "Bella?" She looked at me.

"Jasper, I think I need to speak to Edward." She no sooner had the statement out of her mouth, when he was standing over her.

_Back off!_ I glared at him.

"She wants to see me, Jasper," Edward said, and I felt his excitement.

"Fine. Go ahead, Bella, say what you need to say."

"Maybe Bella would like some privacy?" Carlisle suggested.

"I'm not leaving her with him."

"We can wait in the hall, if that puts you more at ease, Jasper," Esme said.

"No," Bella said. "Jasper, I'll be fine. There are some things that I need to say to Edward, and I don't want an audience."

"Bella, after what happened today, I just don't think that is such a good idea."

"Jasper, you haven't hunted in over a day. Maybe you and Alice could go together, I'm sure there are some things that you would like to explain to her." She looked at Alice and smiled, but Alice didn't respond. Alice had been through enough, and she needed time to actually see Bella and I together, and not just in a vision.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"It's time for me to resolve this. It's one of your conditions, remember?"

I couldn't argue with that. I bent down and softly kissed her lips. Edward's jealously spiked, but I didn't care. "I won't go far, and I will be back soon." I looked at Edward. _I swear if you hurt her again, you won't be able to run fast enough. _He rolled his eyes at me. He was as smug as ever.

"Alice, are you ready to go?" I wanted this over as quickly as possible. I couldn't even believe I was agreeing to it, but I always seemed to give Bella what she wanted.

"Edward," Alice warned. "We won't be long."

"Bella, you call my cell if you need me," I told her.

"I'll be fine, but you be careful. I'll see you soon." She smiled, and I could feel all of her love for me.

I left against my better judgment, but I knew this was something that had to be done. If Bella and I were ever going to move forward, she would have to let go, and find a way for Edward to release her. I just hoped that whatever hold he had on her wasn't as strong as before, or at the very least, my hold was stronger.


	18. Chapter 18

JPOV

Everyone left Bella and Edward in that room. I would have preferred to have faced a thousand newborns biting into my flesh. After all, I knew what that felt like, but leaving her with him felt ten times worse than any venom ever could.

"Do you feel like hunting?" Alice asked

"Sure, but first I'd like to say something to Carlisle and Esme."

"What is it, Jasper?" Carlisle inquired.

"I'm sorry for any part I may have played in creating such a rift in this family. I didn't do it on purpose, and I certainly never meant to hurt Alice or Edward. Bella was just as much a surprise to me as it must have been for the two of you to see us together."

"Jasper, it's obvious to us that you love her very much, and she clearly returns those feelings. You shouldn't feel bad that fate has brought the two of you together. We still love you very much."

"Thanks, Esme. I love you, too." And I really did. They were the closest thing I had to parents, and I had always felt a strong connection to them.

Carlisle spoke next. "Jasper, while this is very hard for Edward and Alice, you should never feel that you don't belong here with us. I know it is awkward now, but our kind, we have many years ahead of us to figure this out. You will always be welcome wherever we are, and I will always consider you a Cullen."

"Thank you, Carlisle. You don't know how much that means to me." I could feel the love building in the room, and it wasn't until that moment that I realized how much I missed my family. Hopefully, someday we could all find a way to coexist. "Alice?" I motioned to the door.

"Let's go!" She bolted out the door and into the woods. It was wonderful to hunt with another again. I had been alone for so long now, that it was fun to share this experience. Alice was Alice. I thought it might be awkward. But we fell back in to our old routine and before I knew it, we were laughing and competing with one another as if not a day had passed.

After the hunt was over, we climbed a tree. I sat on a thick branch and watched Alice as she walked along the branches, balancing herself on one foot. She was laughing to herself, and I could feel the relief radiating from her. She revealed so much today, and I was sure it was a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. She really was an exquisite creature. I smiled at her flamboyant nature.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just enjoying you. I've missed you."

"The feeling is mutual." She came and sat on the branch with me. "I'm happy for you, Jazz." Her feelings were genuine.

"Obviously, you've had some time to prepare." I tapped on her head.

"If I would have told you, would you have believed me?"

I didn't answer because I honestly didn't know.

"I had a hard time believing it, and it was unfolding right before my eyes; literally!"

"I'm sorry for that, Alice; you must have been so conflicted. I knew something wasn't right that summer leading up to Bella's birthday disaster, but I thought we would work through it. There was never any doubt in my mind that we wouldn't make it, but then…"

She interrupted, "I told you I didn't want you to stay with me. Of course I wanted you, but I knew you weren't mine to keep. You never were."

"That's not true. We had so many wonderful years together. All of those memories will never fade for me and up until you let me go, I thought we would spend eternity together."

"That would have been nice, but I always knew that there was someone else waiting for you."

_Now what did she mean? How long did she really know? _I looked at her questioningly. "What else have you been keeping from me?"

"It was never anything specific that I could pinpoint, but now I know why I couldn't see your future as clearly as I should have at first. My feelings for you were in the way, never fully allowing me to see you with another. The visions started as far back as our beginning."

"Of Bella? But how?"

"I didn't see her face, or else I would have known it was her that first day in the cafeteria when we saw her. In my early visions, it was just someone other than me in your arms and you looked different, like you do now. I would only have them every five years or so, and they really didn't bother me. The girl in my visions didn't have a face until the day Edward pushed her out of the path of the van. It was almost as if she was meant to die that day, that's why I couldn't see her face, but when Edward saved her, it set your course."

"Alice, I was going to kill Bella that night in her sleep. Remember? I didn't want her to expose us." I was so ashamed to have to even think about what I wanted to do to my Bella.

"But I changed your mind when I told you that I was going to love her someday, but I knew it was you who was going to love her."

"You lied?"

"No, I do love Bella like a sister, and I know someday we will be very close. I still see her as one of us."

"Is it still me who turns her."

"Do you have any doubts?"

"Well, not before today, but now with Edward back in the picture, I'm not sure what will happen."

"She loves you, Jazz, and she needs you, don't ever doubt that."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You're just lucky, I guess?"

"Yes, I am, in more ways than one."

"Okay, if all of that is settled, can we talk about the ring?"

"Why am I even shocked that you would know about that? Do you approve of it?"

"Are you kidding? It must be like five carats!"

"Six." I said casually.

"Bella is going to freak when she finds out how much it cost."

"She won't find out. Will she?" I asked.

"Not that I've seen, and she won't know how much it cost. She is oblivious to that kind of stuff," she laughed. "So, you're going to do it soon." That wasn't a question.

"Am I?"

"I see a Christmas tree in the room when you ask her."

"I had planned to do it in the next few weeks, but now I'm not sure. She may need time to sort through her feelings."

"Back at the house, Bella said it was one of your conditions. What did that mean?"

"I told Bella I would change her when she made amends with Charlie and Renee. That's why we were in Forks; she wanted to start with Charlie. I also told her she needed to come to terms with her unresolved feelings over Edward. I never imagined that she would get to do it face to face." I started to feel a strange vibe, but I knew it wasn't coming from Alice.

"Jazz, everything will work out for you. I know it."

I could feel her heart rate increase. She was in pain. I jumped out of the tree and was knocked to my knees. The emotional turmoil was unbearable. "Bella!" I whispered. I had never been able to feel this much from someone so far from me.

Alice was at my side. "Jazz? What is it?"

"She's in pain, Alice. I can feel it."

"That's not possible. We are twenty miles from the house, how could you pick that up?"

"I can feel her. She has kept that anger and hurt over him leaving her for too long. It's been bottled up and now that she has released it, she can't handle it!" I winced at her despair. "She is physically hurting now. If he's hurt her..."

"He would never hurt her on purpose."

I sprang to my feet and took off. "I have to go to her!" Alice was right by my side.

BPOV

Watching Jasper leave the bedroom was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. I wanted him to stay with me and hold my hand while I talked to Edward, but I knew that wasn't possible. I had to do this all by myself, and then when it was over, I would be free to spend eternity with the love of my existence. The only problem was, the vampire who was staring at me believed he was the love of my existence. "Edward, I…"

He waited patiently for me to speak. I tried again. "I think… I mean…" After all of this time, I didn't even know how to begin.

"Bella, take your time. I've got a lot of it," he smiled.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Go all sweet on me and try to charm me." I tried to get into a seated position, but it hurt too much. He was kneeling by the bed in front of me. He was inches from my face and I could smell his wonderful scent. _Stop it!_

"Don't move. You'll hurt yourself, love."

"I can't say what I need to say to you while on my back. Please help me sit up." I extended my hand. He did as I asked, and gently pulled me in to a seated position. "Oh God, that hurts."

"I'm sorry. Bella, it's all my fault."

I swung my legs over, so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yes, Edward, it is all your fault." He sat down next to me. I wasn't comfortable with him being so close.

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

"I won't hurt you again. It was an accident."

"Was it an accident when you left me alone in the woods?" I was angry, and he needed to know that.

"About that, I think you need to hear why I did that."

"I already know why."

"No, what I told you that afternoon was a lie. I left because I was trying to keep you safe. I wanted to release you, so that you could live a normal life and the only way I could ensure that you would move on, was for me to tell you that I didn't love you anymore. It was wrong. I never stopped loving you, I thought about you every second of every day. You were always on my mind. Bella, I love you."

I didn't say anything. We were silent for a few minutes.

"I know that this must be a shock for you. After all I put you through, but do you understand what I am saying? I never stopped loving you." He took my hand. "Bella?"

"I know, Edward," I whispered.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew deep down inside you would have to know that I loved you. All those thousands of times I told you, I knew our connection was too strong. Bella, do you see what this means? We can start again. I'm here now. I don't care what you have been doing with Jasper. I still want you. I always have."

I pulled my hand from his. _Was he kidding? He didn't care what I was doing with Jasper? Like I was doing something wrong?_ "No, Edward, you didn't let me finish. I really did believe every word you spoke that afternoon in the forest. I believed that you didn't want me, didn't love me enough to stay, you would be easily distracted once you were away, and most importantly, I believed you when you said that you would never come back. I went on believing all of those lies for two years. I completely shut down, lost those years. I didn't talk to my parents, I had no friends, I barely remember graduation, didn't go to my prom or my senior trip. Is that the normal life you had planned for me?"

"Bella, I didn't know that my leaving would cause you that much pain. I thought you would move on."

"Oh, I did move on, eventually. I found a reason to get up in the morning, to smile, to laugh, to share all of my hopes and dreams with. I found someone who isn't afraid to tell me when I'm wrong, lets me make my own decisions and isn't afraid to break me."

He stood up and paced the room. "No, you were lonely and vulnerable, and he took advantage of that." He kneeled down in front of me. "Bella, he dazzled you."

"Yes, he did, and it was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." I smiled just thinking about Jasper. I missed him already. "Edward, I love him with all of my heart."

"No, you said that you knew I lied in the woods. If you really knew how I felt, then how could you fall in love with my brother? Why didn't you ask Jasper to find me? He knew why I left. "

"I did believe you that day, and that is why my life fell apart. When I ran into Jasper, I still wasn't over what you did to me. He helped me when I needed him most. Falling in love with him was never about replacing you. Jasper told me why you left, he told me that you always loved me and he would have brought me to you if I asked, but I didn't want that. I didn't want you. I let go, just like you wanted."

"I wanted you to find a human and have a normal, healthy life. Someone who could give you all the things that I couldn't."

"Jasper gives me the things you couldn't."

He stood up and backed away from me. I slowly got off of the bed and walked toward him. "He's not afraid to touch me, to kiss me, to give me what I want."

"Tell me that you are risking your life by being with him," he paused, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sleeping with him to get back at me. Please tell me that, so that I can tell you it worked, it hurt me and now you can stop, before he kills you."

"Get over yourself, Edward Cullen. This has nothing to do with you. I'm not trying to hurt you. I had no idea that I would ever see you again. This is about me and Jasper, and the life we are creating."

"No!" He moved back again to create some distance between us.

I stepped closer to him. "Would you have ever come back for me?"

"No, but now that I've found you again, I can't let you go."

"You didn't find me, Jasper did." A low growl came from deep within his chest. "You can growl all you want, but it's the truth."

He was very angry now. He had that terrifying vampire look again, and I was wishing that I hadn't gotten so close to him. I started to back away. "Where are you going?" He gripped my arm, "You weren't so afraid of me a few seconds ago." He pulled me toward him.

"Let go!"

"Does my brother handle you this way? Is that what you like? Is this what you wanted from me?" He licked his lips.

I tried to pull away, but it was no use. My heart rate picked up and I froze with fear. _Did I push him too far? Was he actually going to bite me? _He took his free hand and pushed the hair away from my neck. "Edward, please…"

He gently placed his lips by my ear and whispered. "Please what?" He sniffed my hair. "You smell so good, better than I remember."

He wanted my blood. He was going to lose control, and it was my fault. All I could think about was how Jasper was never going to forgive himself for leaving me alone with him. He tightened his grip on my arm and pulled me as close as he could. He leaned down, putting his face to mine. Our lips were almost touching. "Bella," he whispered. "I love you."

_Wait a minute? He was trying to kiss me? He wasn't going to bite me at all._ His lips slowly grazed mine and then he licked my bottom lip. I smacked his chest hard. Of course it hurt me more than it hurt him, but he got the message. "Are you out of your frigging mind?" I hit his marble chest again, and I really felt it that time, but I didn't care. "I tell you that I've moved on, and that I'm in love with Jasper and all you can think to do is bully me into a kiss? Are you crazy?" I kept pounding on him. I don't think that I had ever been that mad.

He backed away from me. "Bella, stop it. You're going to break your hands."

I moved with him, as I kept hitting him. I started crying from my anger and the pain I seemed to be inflicting on myself, but I couldn't stop. "Why, Edward? Why are you doing this to me?" I tried to give him one last punch, but he grabbed my wrists and restrained me. "I've finally gotten my life back and you think you can waltz in and claim me?" The tears were streaming down my face. I was finally letting go, crying it out. It was too much for me to handle. All of these bottled up feelings were coming to the surface. "You hurt me when you left. I loved you so much, but you left me standing there, alone and scared. You promised you would never leave me…" I was sobbing uncontrollably, now. I tried to break away from his grasp, but it was no use. "Why, Edward?" I was hysterical. "You didn't love me enough to stay."

"Bella, calm down. Please, love, you have to get a hold of yourself."

I couldn't catch my breath, my sobs were becoming harder and I was starting to lose control of my legs, but just as I was about to fall, Jasper came bursting through the door.

"Bella? Oh, sweetheart." He glared at Edward, who immediately released my wrists. "Shh, it's okay, darlin', I'm here now." He pulled me toward him, as I sobbed into his shoulder. He was already working his magic, because I felt much calmer.

"Jasper, I want to go home." He picked me up and cradled me. "Our home, please."

"Bella?" I heard Edward say, but he didn't say anything else, and I'm sure it was because Jasper had a few choice words for only Edward to hear.

Jasper carried me down the staircase and into the car. I didn't care if I ever came back there again. I wanted to go back to Alaska and continue my life with my one true love.

*****Whoa! That was emotional! Hope it met your expectations! I have a feeling Edward isn't done with Bella yet!**

*****Next up … Jasper deals with his own rage!**

*****Thanks again to all of you for your great responses! That is really how you get these quick updates out of me. I hate to disappoint you so I write faster!**


	19. Chapter 19

JPOV

We had gotten about half way to the hotel, when her uncontrollable sobbing started again. She was gasping for air in between cries. I pulled over, and reached out to her. "Bella?" I touched her shoulder.

She cried harder. "Jasper, please don't manipulate these emotions. I need to feel this."

_How could she ask me to sit there and watch her suffer like that? How? Because she knew that there was nothing I wouldn't do for her._ I unbuckled both of our seatbelts, pushed my seat as far back as it would go, and gently placed her in my lap, being careful not to cause her further injury. She put her head on my shoulder and continued to cry for the better part of fifteen minutes. _Why was she crying? Was she sad? Angry? Hurt? Did she want Edward? Me? Or both of us? How was I going to figure this out?_ She stopped crying, and reached up to touch my lips with her finger. "Feel better, gorgeous girl?"

"No." The tears were still streaming down her face; I twisted the ends of her hair around my fingers and began twirling it.

"Bella, you have to tell me what I can do for you. I'll do anything."

She burst into hysterics again, pushing her face into my shoulder. I could feel her hot tears against my shirt. "You're going to leave me." More sobs.

"No, no I would never." _When were we going to get past this_? "Why would I leave?"

She was scared now, and I had to fight the urge to control her emotions. "Because you are going to step aside and let Edward have me."

_Maybe she had lost her mind along with Edward._ "Bella, I'm not that noble."

"You are exactly that noble," she sighed. "You're my southern gentleman."

"Well, if that were really the case, then I would be challenging Edward to a duel, but instead I want to rip him to pieces." She didn't say anything. "Bella, I need you to look at me." She pulled herself away from my shoulder and stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes, and it made me remember why I would do anything for her. "Darlin', the only way I could ever step aside and let Edward have you, is if you asked me to. I would never assume to make that decision for you. I'm much too selfish."

"You're not giving me back to him?"

"Bella, you're not a possession to be passed back and forth between Edward and myself. While it is true that I do consider you mine, I would never keep you with me against your will. But, to answer your question, no, I will most certainly not be giving you back to Edward, as you were never his to begin with." I felt her confusion, and decided it was time to tell her what Alice had shared with me today. She settled into my lap and held my hand as I told her about the early premonitions and faceless visions of Alice's past. I told her that it was never Edward who turned her, and she was never intended to be with him. She listened so intently, that when I was finished she hardly moved. She was deep in thought. I gave her a few minutes to process this information, and then she spoke.

"It was always you," she whispered. "I knew it was always supposed to be you."

"Why don't we go back to the hotel tonight, so that you can get a good night of rest, and then I promise I will take you back home tomorrow?" She didn't argue. She dozed off for the remainder of the car ride, and it was the most relaxed I had felt her since this morning in the parking lot, before our horrendous day began. I replayed the events in my head, thinking of all of the things that I could have done differently, starting with me going to the car to get her phone instead._ How could I have sent her out alone?_ My anger started to build when I remembered his hands on her when I found them in the parking lot, and then again in the bedroom. He was restraining her while she was so upset. Her face haunted me. I was being hit with all of her emotions that she had felt throughout the day; pain, fear, anxiety, despair. My Bella didn't deserve a day like today. It was overwhelming me and filling me with an uncontrollable rage that I knew I needed to deal with. I'd have to find a way to let Bella let me leave her for just an hour so that I could release this frustration, but that would not be an easy task, especially with me feeling so keyed up and full of fury. She should never be near me when I got like this. The scene with Edward today clearly proved what could happen when a vampire was not in control of his senses. I gripped the steering wheel, leaving my finger indentations in the hard leather.

We pulled into the parking lot, as she began to wake. "Bella, we are here. I'll carry you in and put you to bed."

"Hmm… okay." She was exhausted, and that could work to my advantage.

I got her to the bed. "My sweats, I want to get out of these clothes."

"Okay, I'll get them and some of the pain medicine that Carlisle gave you." That could also work to my advantage. If I could get her into a deep enough sleep, then I could slip out into the forest and break something, uproot a large tree or smash a huge boulder. I needed to channel this anger. I quickly got her changed and made her swallow the pills. She crawled into bed and settled in under the covers. She closed her eyes.

"Love you, Jasper," she mumbled.

I knew I was in trouble when those words didn't even calm me. "I love you, too. Sleep well." As I watched her, I became more agitated with myself. _How could I have failed to protect her today? Why did I allow her to step in between the two of us when we were growling and baring our teeth? I knew better._

She winced as her breathing began to slow, and I could feel her discomfort. That pissed me off even more. I had to get out of that room. I walked to the door and quietly turned the knob.

"Jasper!" She shot up into a seated position, and I could feel both panic and pain. "Ouch!" She grabbed her side because she clearly sat up too fast.

I was on the bed in an instant. She was crying in agony, and this only intensified my fury. Now I had caused her pain. "Bella, let me ease you back down. You need to sleep."

"Where were you going?" She held on to my arm. I needed her to let go, she was too close.

"Bella, normally I wouldn't ask this of you, but if you would sleep, I could leave for a little while. I won't go far, but I have some issues that I need to work through."

She tightened her grip on my arm. "Without me?" She was upset.

"This day has been an extremely affecting one, and sometimes that can be very overwhelming for me. It's hard to have to feel all of those emotions emitting from everyone, and not being able to release them can be very stressful for me."

"Let me help you." She was always so sincere.

"I appreciate that, but I need to get this out of my system. And I'm so angry with today's events that I need to get away from you, so that I can't hurt you. Do you understand?" I hoped that she would. I tried to lay her back down, but she protested. "Bella, I need this from you."

"No." _She was picking now to stand her ground?_ Normally, I might think it was cute, but I wasn't in the mood for cute. Her defiance only increased my ire, and that was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

I got off the bed to create some distance between us. She struggled to follow me. _Why was she doing this?_ My actions were already not my own, as I picked up the glass on the nightstand and hurled it across the room. It shattered and echoed throughout the bedroom. She gasped, and I could feel her fear. Maybe that was what she needed to let me leave. Why was I not surprised when she continued to walk toward me? As I said, my actions were not that of a rational man, or else I would have bolted for the door. She would have understood, but I wasn't thinking clearly. "You need to do this for me. I'm not strong enough to leave you even for an hour, but if I stay, you could be hurt."

"You would never hurt me." She reached for me, but I backed away, and was on the other side of the room before she had even realized I moved. I picked up the chair next to me and tossed it aside. It broke into several pieces as it hit the floor.

"Edward would never hurt you either, and now you have three fractured ribs. We are different when we are not in control. We are animals by nature. Please." I balled my fists by my sides. I didn't want to fling anything else across the room. I started for the door, but somehow she anticipated that because, before I realized, she was standing in front of it and she didn't even have vampire speed. _No, what this girl had was a death wish._

"Bella, please, it might not be a chair next time." The beast within me wanted out, and I couldn't hold back.

"I can't let you leave, and this isn't about me. I can't let you go running off to do something you might regret later. Not after you have worked so hard. I will not be the reason you slip up." She was leaning against the door.

The venom began to pool in my mouth. _Silly girl thinks her little body could stop me from getting out of here._ It was already too late. I needed to make that exit ten minutes ago, when I felt this tantrum coming on. I slammed my hands against the door on either side of her face. She flinched and began to tremble. _Fear, now that was an emotion a vampire could thrive off of._ "Do you really think I could go out and hunt a human? Do you think so little of me?" I didn't even know what I was saying, because my feelings were getting the better of me.

"N-no…I didn't mean…" She was scared. "I just want to help you. I want to be there for you, the way you are always there for me." She reached up to touch my face.

_How?_ I must have looked terrifying to her, and yet she was touching me, breaking down my anger, piece by piece. I wanted her to help me, but I couldn't trust what I would do. I grabbed the hand that was on my face and put it to my lips. Her pulse quickened and I felt a sharp twinge in the pit of my stomach. I ran my tongue along the vein in her wrist, as I felt the blood pulsating there. One quick rip with my teeth, and she would flow right into my mouth. I could almost taste it.

"Jasper, look at me. It's Bella." She tried to pull her hand from me.

I shook my head. "You started this. I told you I had to go, so move away from the door now and let me leave."

"I said no! I won't let you leave me." Her heart rate increased, and I could hear it practically beating out of her chest. "You need me as much as I need you."

_Why didn't she understand that this wasn't about my need for her? It was about her safety_. I stared down at her hand and released it. She let out a breath of relief. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to me, so that our foreheads were touching. "You have no idea how truly dangerous I am right now, because if you did, you would have let me walk out of here. I have to release this negativity, this rage that is building inside of me." It was becoming unbearable for me, almost painful.

I felt another wave of fear from her, but instead of retreating, she lifted her head up and found my lips. She was shaking, but she slowly pressed her lips to mine. She whispered into my mouth, "I love you and will get you through this." She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair. "Stay with me, Jasper." She kissed me again. "Please."

_Why did she have to plead?_ I crushed my lips to hers and kissed her too roughly. She had been through so much today, and now she was being treated so poorly by me as well. But in that kiss, I seemed to calm down slightly. She seemed to be on to something. She took my hand and led me to the bed.

"Let me be your release, Jasper. Let me calm you, the way you always do for me." She lowered herself onto the mattress, pulling me on top of her. Again, if I were in a rational state of mind, I would know that she was too injured and in too much pain for me to make love to her, but there was no rationalizing for me now. She seemed to have replaced all of that anger with want and desire. I was confused. This was the second time today that she had pulled me from a crazed state of mind. _How was she doing it?_

I kissed her slowly and softer this time. She deserved tenderness from me. I was no longer enraged. I was in love, and she had brought me back down. Despite her own fears, she stood her ground and challenged me. She won, and in the moment I knew I did, too.

"Bella, I'll make love to you, but you have to let me be in charge. I can't risk hurting you." I would never forgive myself if I brought her anymore pain tonight, or ever for that matter. I already had too many other things I needed absolution for.

"It has been such a long day. Too many sad memories… let's just end it with Jasper and Bella. Please… I need to feel you inside of me. I need for us to be as close as possible."

"Thank you for helping me," I said, as I began gently pulling down her pants.

"Anytime…" She tugged at her panties. "Don't forget these too," she smiled.

I slowly slid them down her legs, stopping to kiss her inner thighs, knees and ankles on my way. As usual, I reached into my wallet before I pulled my own pants off. I briefly thought about a day when I'd be able to have her without the barrier of that protection between us, to truly be able to feel her and nothing else. Soon, I told myself. I carefully lowered myself on to her, supporting most of my weight on my forearms.

"Don't hold back. Do whatever you have to do to get it out of your system," she whispered.

Obviously there was nothing she wouldn't do for me either. I bit her bottom lip a little too hard, but she didn't complain. I ran my tongue over where I had just nipped. "Sorry." She put her head back, exposing her neck to me. I began licking my way down to her breasts. I took one of her aroused nipples into my mouth, teasing it with my tongue. She tasted so sweet. I worked my way over to her other nipple and did the same. She moaned as I slipped my hand down her stomach and between her legs. She was more than ready for me.

She reached down and forcefully gripped my very erect member in her hand and began to pump back and forth. "Take me anyway you want…Please…"

I wanted to pound into her like the animal that I was. I needed it to be hard, deep and fast so that I could release all of the day's frustrations, but I wouldn't do that to her. She needed something from me, too. She needed me to love her tenderly and softly. I could do that for her. I slowly entered her moist, throbbing sex and knew I was home. "Ahh… baby, can you feel how much I want you?" I moved all the way in and then slowly took myself back out. I did it like that for several thrusts, and each time she shuddered as a reentered her. I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she whispered my name over and over again. She was very close and I wanted to see her face when she let go. "Bella, open your eyes." I picked up the pace, no longer pulling all the way out of her. She twisted her fingers in my hair and looked into my eyes, as she released her warm juices all over me. She was panting as her body convulsed with aftershocks. I thrust one final time and let go, releasing all of my anger, frustration and negativity. She had found a way to calm me and if I had ever had any doubts about the two of us, they were washed away in that moment. I knew that she would always be mine, and that I would always be hers. It was our destiny. I was finally at peace.

I tried to keep her as comfortable as possible throughout the night. I didn't have to do much, as my body served as her very own personal ice block. I would occasionally shift her position, so that she wouldn't get too stiff. She opened her eyes much sooner than I expected, as the sun was barely up. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could, I guess." She stretched, and then winced at the result. "It's Thanksgiving." She seemed surprised, probably because of the long day she had yesterday.

"How about that?" I had lost track of the days myself, since we had been here.

"I have lots to be thankful for this year," she smiled.

"So do I." I kissed her head. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, this has been an exhausting few days, and I can't wait to sleep in our bed."

"Why don't I order you room service, while you take a shower?"

"No," she panicked.

"What part didn't you like?"

"In order for me to take a shower, I'll have to get up and that won't be very pleasant."

"I see. Well, I'll do whatever I can to help." I got out of bed, and gently pulled her into a seated position.

"Jasper!" she screamed.

"I know, baby." I wasn't going to make her walk, not after hearing her scream like that. I scooped her up, carried her into the bathroom and gently placed her on her feet. I turned the water on. "Take a long, relaxing shower and when we get home, you can soak in our tub and I will pamper you all weekend."

"Promise? All weekend?" She kissed my lips, as she slid her hands underneath my shirt.

"Naughty girl, if you start this, we will never get back to Alaska."

She pouted as I pointed to the shower. "Fine."

I left the bathroom, ordered her breakfast, and decided to take my bags out to the car and let the front desk know we were checking out today. It was a damp, cold day and I could sense that it was going to rain very soon. As I placed the bags in the trunk, I could feel some very dark and ominous emotions come over me. I looked around and saw no one, but I knew that I didn't need to see to know. The parking lot backed up to a few miles of woods, and this is where I had actually wanted to go last night to let out my stress. I didn't have to walk very deep into the forest, because I had already picked up the scent in the parking lot. _For the love of all things holy…_

"Come out, I know you're here." I said, almost to myself.

*****I know, I know … a cliffy! The next chapter is started so it won't be long! Forgive me!**

*****I hope you enjoyed this one! **

*****Thanks as always to all of you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

I had been in the woods by the hotel all night, waiting for them. I wasn't going to approach them, because I had already caused her enough pain. I just wanted to make sure she was okay; one last look, I told myself, before I let her go. As long as I existed, I knew I would never be able to get the image of her screaming and hitting me out of my head. She was so upset, and I was the cause of all of that torture. I would never forget what she said:

"_You hurt me when you left. I loved you so much, but you left me standing there alone and scared. You promised you would never leave me…" She was sobbing uncontrollably as she tried to break away from my grasp, but it was no use. "Why, Edward?" She was hysterical. "You didn't love me enough to stay."_

I wanted to tell her that it was because I loved her so much that I left. I wanted to hold her and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be fine, but it wasn't me that she wanted. I wanted her to forgive me. _Could she ever?_ It didn't matter; I didn't deserve her forgiveness.

Jasper came out of the hotel alone, and even seeing him from a distance created so much anger and jealously within me. He was the one who got to hold her and comfort her last night. He loved her so deeply, I could read that in his thoughts, and she returned those feelings. I saw it with my own eyes; the subtle glances, how she blushed when he smiled at her and the way he looked after her and protected her. That should be me…that was me and I let her go. I knew I had to keep my emotions in check, or he would sense me. I should let him come for me, so that we could end this once and for all.

Looks like I was going to get my wish, because Jasper was headed into the woods. "Come out. I know you are here," he said.

I stepped out from the thick brush I was standing behind. I didn't say anything.

"Hoping to catch a glimpse, were you?" he asked.

"Not of you."

"Are you going to stalk her now? Lurk in the shadows? Perhaps sit outside her bedroom window? I wouldn't advise that, because you might not like what you see."

He was angry; I didn't need his power to know that. "I just wanted to make sure she was all right, but I wasn't going to go to her. I knew you were leaving, and I just wanted to see her again."

_Reasonable._ He looked at me, because he knew I heard him. "Should I just talk in my head?"

"If you think it is reasonable, then can I just go and talk to her?" I asked, knowing there wasn't a chance in hell.

_Nice try._

"Thanks," I said.

He shook his head. "I meant that observing her from afar one last time was reasonable, but I'm not about to escort you to our hotel room to cause her more pain."

Their hotel room, with the bed they had shared. No, I didn't want to see that. It was bad enough that I could smell her all over him, as it was. It disgusted me that he couldn't keep his hands off of her for one night, while she healed from her injuries. I could hardly contain my rage.

_What's that sudden spike of anger for?_ He wondered.

"Stop gauging my emotions." I spat.

"Then stay out of my head, if you don't want to know what I am thinking" _Idiot!_

I growled.

"Look, Edward, we will be leaving soon and I won't stop you if you need to see her, but just don't overstep and approach her, because then we will have a problem."

"How are you doing this?"

"Not killing you?" _Believe me, I want to._ He thought. "It's not easy for me, especially after yesterday, but I'm just as much to blame for that, too. I let her step in between us, and I left her in that bedroom alone with you."

"If the situations were reversed, I'd have ripped you to pieces by now."

"I'm older and wiser," he laughed.

"That may be so, but I just think you know how to hold on to her better."

"I know her better. I know that if I were to kill you, there would be no coming back from that for me and Bella, but that doesn't mean I'll give you a free pass, because if you screw up again, I'll have no problem throwing your body parts into a fire pit."

"You would risk losing her?" I asked. _Maybe he was just as stupid as I was._

"If you hurt her again, but then, no one would have to know it was me that ended your miserable existence."

"Alice would know," I pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose she would." He grinned at that, but then said more seriously. "Don't make me do it."

"Jasper, despite what you think, I never wanted to hurt her. I wish that you could understand that I was trying to save her."

"I get it. Edward, I do, but just because that is how you saw fit to deal with the situation doesn't mean that I could walk away from her. She is an essential part of me; she has altered me so completely that I can't exist without her."

"Someday you'll have to, you know; unless…" _Was he going to do it?_

_Of course I'm going to turn her … it's what she wants. It's what I want._

"So you have discussed it, then?" _Would I have time to stop it?_ "When?"

"We haven't set a date, but I will do it when she is ready." _Don't think about interfering!_

It wasn't right, but selfishly I couldn't help but think that if Jasper had the courage to do what I couldn't, then Bella would always be in my world, too. Then I'd have more time to win her back, but this was a thought for another time. I couldn't believe that I was even going to ask this next question, but it was out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "You can make love to her?" _Oh… how I wanted to know that feeling._ I knew he picked up on my jealousy.

"Edward? Really?" He, too, was shocked at my question.

"Bella told me that you weren't afraid to give her all of the things that I couldn't."

"She doesn't want to be treated like a fragile, little girl."

"But to us, she is a fragile, little girl. One wrong move on your part and she could die." I felt more anger at the thought of him on top of her. Did he hurt her, make her cry? How could he control that side of himself? More anger!

"I think we better change the subject, now," he said.

"I'm going to have to see her again at some point, so that we can get past what happened." I needed to explain to her that I still wanted her. She needed to understand that she still had an option, if she wanted it. "I can't leave things the way we did."

"You may have to." _I won't let you near her again. She is mine._

"If that is true then you have nothing to worry about."

"I have to get back to her. If she gets out of the shower and I'm not there …"

"Fine. Go to her, but know I will get in touch with her soon."

"Remember what I said, Edward; if you screw up again…" He was gone before he finished that thought, but I knew he was warning me to stay away from her.

I knew I had to see and talk to her again. I would give her some time to heal, both physically and emotionally, but then I would have to tell her how I felt and just take it from there. If she truly wanted Jasper, then she would have him, but if there was one small crack in that relationship, I would find it and certainly use it to my advantage. For now, I would wait in the shadows until she left the hotel. I needed to see her…

**JPOV**

There was no doubt in my mind that Edward was going to be a thorn in my side. I knew he could easily be dealt with, but I did have many internal issues with that option. He was my brother and long time friend, despite what we were going through now. Alice needed him, as did Carlisle and Esme. He was a good being, albeit a bit tortured, but still good. And most importantly, Bella did love him, and I knew she would never be able to look me in the eyes again if I destroyed him. That wasn't something I could risk, and the problem was, Edward knew that. He was banking on it.

When I got back to the room, Bella's breakfast was waiting for her, but she was blow drying her hair. My phone began to vibrate. The display read: Emmett. _Wonderful, just what I needed_. I flipped it open.

"_Hello, Emmett"_

"_Jazz, you dog!"_

"_I take it you spoke to someone at the main house?"_

"_Hell yeah, but I want all the horny details from you, brother!" _

"_Really, Emmett." What was this fixation my brothers had on my recent bedroom activities?_

"_Bella? Our little Bella? How could you keep that a secret?"_

"_It wasn't a secret. I hadn't spoken to you since I ran into her?"_

"_What else are you putting into her?"_

"_Emmett!" I should have hung up._

"_No, really a human? What is it like slamming a human, I mean Bella, I have to know. Is she…" _

"_Emmett…" I could hear Rosalie scream in the background. "Oh, shit, Rose heard me." _

"_Give me that phone!" Wonderful. I could feel her fury through the phone._

"_Look, Bro, Rose wants to yell at you, but I'm not done with this, so I'll call you later."_

"_Bye, Emmett." I prepared myself for Rosalie._

"_Jasper, you ass! What the hell are you doing? Bella Swan? Have you lost your mind?"_

"_Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Rose."_

"_Don't you Happy Thanksgiving me! What are you thinking?"_

"_Rose, I don't want to fight with you, so I think it is best if we don't discuss this subject."_

"_Oh my god, you love her," she groaned._

"_Yes, I do and you will have to learn to accept it."_

"_Oh, I can accept it, but I don't have to like it! What is it with that girl and the men in this family? You better keep her away from Emmett."_

_Emmett yelled in the background. "Oh, come on Rose, she couldn't handle me," he laughed._

"_No, she couldn't baby." _

"_Okay then, why don't I call you guys back later?" I said._

"_Jasper, just be careful. She's not one of us and I don't want you to get hurt. And, Esme is really worried about you and Edward. So, don't kill the idiot, even though he will probably do something to piss you off."_

"_I appreciate that, Rose, and I will keep my distance from Edward, but maybe you could make sure he does the same." I knew she would have no influence over Edward, but it was worth a shot._

"_Whatever! Talk to you soon."_ _She hung up._

Well, that could have been much worse. Rose would probably never accept Bella, but at least we wouldn't have to deal with her everyday. My phone started to vibrate again. This time it was a text message.

_Jazz – I have to know what it is like. Please! Call me later! - Em_

Great! Now Emmett would want a play by play of my sex life, and I didn't think this week could get much worse.

Bella came out of the bathroom. "How are you feeling, darlin'?"

"A little better. Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett."

"I guess they heard the big news, huh?"

"It seems so." I walked to her and gently hugged her. She reached up and kissed me. "Why don't you eat now, so we can go home?" I kissed her back.

"Okay. " She felt sad, and that made me feel awful.

"Bella, what is it?" I sat on the chair and pulled her into my lap. She leaned into my chest.

"I know things won't ever be good with your family, and I don't expect Rose to ever like me, but…" She was hesitant.

I knew what she was getting at. "You miss Alice."

"Yes." She started to cry. "She wouldn't even look at me, Jasper."

"Alice will come around. She isn't mad at you. She, of all people, knows that this was out of our control." I rubbed her back. "Please don't cry."

"I feel really bad for her. I never wanted to hurt her."

"She knows that, and someday soon, you will get a chance to make peace with her. I promise."

"I'm sorry for being so emotional."

"It's understandable. After what you have been through, I think you are holding up remarkably well. You are so strong, and I won't forget what you did for me last night."

"I just wanted you to know that I would do anything for you."

"But that shouldn't include risking your life. It was very dangerous for you to be around me when I was like that." It turns out she helped me more than she knew. If I would have gone into that forest last night and encountered Edward, there was no telling how that would have ended. I shuddered at the thought. "If I would have done anything to you…"

"I know you would never hurt me." She hugged me.

"I love you, Bella."

"As much as I love you?" she asked.

"More." Although after last night, I knew that wasn't true. She had certainly proven how much she really did love me, and I now knew that the bond we had created was strong enough to handle anything else that came our way.

*****Thanks again to all of my devoted readers! You guys are great.**

*****Hopefully, this chapter answered some of the questions concerning why Jasper can't kill Edward. Besides, if I let him do that then the story would be over! And, I'm not ready for that yet. Are you?**


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

I woke up in our bed, but I didn't remember how I got there. So much had happened in the last few days…Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward. Maybe it was all a dream_. Had we even gone to Forks? _I rolled on to my side and immediately felt my sore ribs_. Yes, we had gone to Forks._ I awoke alone, which was very rare. On Jasper's pillow was a pink rose and a note:

_Darlin',_

_If you are reading this, then I didn't get back in time to see you open your beautiful eyes. I am sorry. I went to hunt, and not just for me. I'm at the supermarket._

_Love,_

_Jasper_

I smiled as I picked up the rose and inhaled. _Was he not the most perfect man?_ I got up, showered and dressed in a pair of fresh sweats. I was hoping that we could take it easy today. I was still in pain, and yesterday's long car ride didn't help much. I was glad to be home and wanted to spend some much needed alone time with Jasper.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, my extremely hot vampire was sitting on the sofa waiting for me with my breakfast tray. I looked at him and then the tray. "I don't know what I want to taste first."

He smiled. "Well, I've already eaten, so I think it's only fair that you do the same. Besides, you'll need your strength, since you won't be leaving this house all weekend." He motioned for me to sit next to him.

I did. "You're holding me prisoner?" I asked in mock horror. Of course, the thought of being his hostage made my insides quiver.

He put his arms around me and buried his lips in my neck. "Oh, and the things I will do to you while I have you captive will make your head spin." He kept kissing.

It wasn't just my insides that were quivering now. I could feel the warmth spreading between my legs, and I wanted him to rip my clothes off and bury himself deep within me.

He moved away from my neck. "Bella, the lust I'm getting from you is worse than a locker room full of teenaged boys."

"I can't help it, Jasper; you do crazy things to my body." I blushed.

"Eat your breakfast, naughty girl."

"I'm naughty? You're the one making me think about what you are going to do to me."

"Sorry, I'll behave while you eat." He handed me my napkin.

"Thanks for breakfast. It was very sweet of you. Did you put me to bed last night?"

"Of course. You were out like a light. I carried you up, put your pajama's on, and you never even opened your eyes. You really are a deep sleeper."

"Only when I'm with you. I feel very secure when we're together."

"How are your ribs holding up today?"

"Not as painful, but I am still sore."

"I wish that part of the trip had never happened." He looked away.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have gotten in the car like you asked, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave you."

"You are very lucky, as it could have been so much worse. You have no idea how volatile Edward and I could be, especially when we let our emotions rule us. I should have controlled him, before things got out of hand that way, but I was so caught up in protecting you, that I just couldn't think straight. That will never happen again. I will never let anything hurt you again."

"I really wish you didn't feel so guilty about this. I'm fine and it is over now. Do you want to know what happened between Edward and me? Before I freaked out and tried to attack him?"

"Yes, I do, but only if you are ready to discuss it. You don't have to tell me anything that you feel should stay between the two of you."

"Despite how our trip to Forks ended, I think it accomplished a few things. I made up with Charlie and I feel really good about that. I faced Edward and, while I did eventually fall apart, I got to say some things that he needed to hear. I may not have been able to tell him everything I needed to, but that's okay, because I feel that I have resolved so many of my own internal issues."

"Ah, so you met two of my conditions?" he asked.

"Exactly, and I plan to make amends with Renee next; fulfilling all of your requirements."

"And then when you are ready, I will hold up my end of the deal. I will make you mine forever, if that is what you still want." He took my hand and rubbed small circles over it with his thumb, and no matter how many times he did that, it would always feel like that first time he took my hand in the coffee shop.

"Of course that is what I want. The only place I could ever belong is with you, and I know that now more than ever. Seeing Edward made me realize how much you mean to me. I never doubted us, but a piece of me always wondered what would happen if he came back. What would I do?"

"I didn't realize you were conflicted about that." He slightly tightened his grip on my hand. "I knew you were afraid that I would leave, but I didn't think you had any questions about which one of us you would choose."

"No, never a question, but for two years all I wanted was for him to come back and tell me he was sorry, tell me he didn't mean it and I would forgive him. We would go back to what we had been, but then you found me and those feelings for Edward slowly started to disappear, and they were replaced with the hope and love I feel for you. But, a part of me was afraid to trust that, because without seeing Edward, I would never fully know who my heart was truly with. Am I making sense?"

He thought for a moment. "You wanted Edward to come back to you for such a long time, and that was all your heart knew. I came along and you started to feel for me, but you had those unresolved feelings for him and it wasn't until you saw him, that you realized those feelings for him weren't as strong as you once thought they were."

"How do you always get it? Anyone else would have been freaking out over what I was trying to say, but you listen and figure it out. You weren't the slightest bit worried that I was trying to tell you I was still in love with Edward."

"Bella, I know you love me. I can see it and feel it. If seeing Edward again is what validated it for you, then I am glad we ran into him. Uh, no pun intended."

"Technically, he ran into me." I smiled. "Just so we're clear, I always knew I loved you and wanted you, but seeing him made me understand that, if I were faced with the choice, I know who I would pick. It would always be you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm honored, Isabella Swan, and I plan to show you my gratitude all weekend long." He slowly kissed my lips; the cool sensation of his tongue caressing mine sent shock waves from my head to my toes. "Did you have enough to eat?"

"Hmmm…" I pulled him back to my lips. He moved away, took the tray from my lap and gently lowered me to the sofa.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, and you deserve to be worshipped." He unzipped my sweat jacket and slid it off my body. He kissed the inside of my wrist, moving his way up to the crook on my elbow, stopping to press his lips there. I shivered. He continued working upward with his tongue until he reached my collarbone; he softly scraped his teeth against it, as he moved to the base of my throat. "I will worship you always." He gently nibbled on my neck, as he slid my pants down my legs. I kicked them off and they fell to the floor. He lightly brought his hand back up over my body, briefly tracing over my wet center with his fingertips. He grabbed the bottom of my tank top and swiftly pulled it over my head. A look of shock ran over his face, when he saw that I was wearing nothing underneath. "No bra today?" He traced over my hardened nipples with his fingers.

"It hurts my ribs." I managed to breathe out.

"Well, we can't have anything that causes you pain. I'm going to give you nothing but pleasure." He lowered his mouth to my nipple, while he continued to torture the other with his fingers. He took it between his teeth and gently bit down, moving his tongue back and forth, occasionally applying more pressure with his teeth.

"Jasper…" I moaned as I arched my back, offering him more. He slowly worked his way to my other breast and performed the same torturous act to that one as well. My body was on fire for him and he knew it. As he continued his sensual assault on my nipple, he snaked his hand down between my thighs, pressing his finger against my entrance. I pushed myself into his finger. "Please…"

He worked his lips up to meet mine. "I like when you beg…" He licked my bottom lip, as I shivered with anticipation. I thrust myself into his finger again. "Is this what you want?" He asked, as he slipped two fingers underneath my panties and into my waiting entrance. _Jackpot!_ He began to slowly slide them in and out, but the pace wasn't fast enough. I grabbed his hand and showed him how I wanted it. That seemed to excite him, because he pushed his erection into my thigh as he moaned my name.

He was so close to me that I was almost intoxicated by his spicy scent, and the sensation he was creating between my legs was fantastic. I released his hand, but he kept up the pace as he slid his fingers even deeper, hitting that spot that always made me scream. "Jasper!" It occurred to me that I was almost completely naked, and he was still fully clothed. I was so lost in my own ecstasy, that I had ignored him. I reached down and began to unbuckle his belt, while he kept busy with his fingers.

He pushed my hand away as he kissed my neck. "No, no, this is all about you."

"I want to touch you."

"You will, but not yet." He licked my throat and then nibbled on my neck. _Oh, that felt incredible._

He kept working me with his hand and I was so close, but I still had the urge to touch him. _How could he deny me that?_ I snaked my hand back down to his pants and tried to unbutton them. "Bella," he warned. "Don't make me tie you up."

_Oh, the thought of Jasper restraining me while he… _It was too much to handle, and a new wave of desire hit me. He felt it. "Really, Bella? Maybe that is something we should consider later?"

"Yes, Jasper! I'm going to… Oh, God, now." He quickened his pace, and I swear it was that vampire speed that put me over as I poured into his hand. My breathing was ragged. He slowly removed his fingers as he lazily kissed my breasts, working his way down my stomach, stopping to kiss my bruised ribs on his way to the waistband of my panties. I began to quiver again. God, I didn't think I could take anything other than him being inside of me. He hooked his thumbs into my panties and with one smooth tug, they were off. Now, I was completely naked.

He spread my legs as he ran his tongue over my inner thighs, gently sucking the skin there. "For as long as I exist, I will always savor your taste."

"Jasper, please… I need you inside of me. Please…" I tried to pull him up to me, but I couldn't move him. He moved his tongue to my other thigh and began licking and sucking there, too. My legs were shaking. My desire for him was increasing by the second.

"Beg for me," he whispered.

_Was he kidding?_ I would beg all day, every day, if it got him where I wanted him. "Please Jasper, I need you. I want to cum all over your hard…" And then his lips were on mine. I didn't even realize he had moved from between my legs. I felt him pulling off his pants and boxers, freeing his remarkable erection. I felt it against my thigh, and that made me moan… he was so close to where I needed him. Before I knew it, the condom was in place, he was seated on the sofa, and I was straddling him. The speed made me a little light headed. He entered me with one forceful thrust, as he grabbed my hips and moved me up and down his shaft. He guided me, setting the pace and then I took over. The feeling of being in control that way gave me a new confidence, and Jasper picked up on that.

"That's it, sweetheart, let yourself go." He fastened his mouth to my breast, as he slid his hands up and down my back. I threw my head back as I let myself feel the length of him inside me. My climax was starting to build as I wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked faster. He stood up and walked us over to the bed, never leaving me; he placed me on my back at the end of the mattress, while he stood with my legs still securely wrapped around his hips. A few quick, deep thrusts on his part was all it took, and we both were tumbling over the edge. "Oh, Bella…"

He collapsed on top of me, with his ear to my chest. There were no words to describe what had just taken place between us, so we lay there in silence as he listened to the beating of my heart.

After our third round of love making, I lay there sprawled across Jasper's stomach. I was breathing very heavily, and his hands were still tangled in my hair.

"Bella, you exhaust me, and that is not an easy thing to do."

I smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should." He pulled me up, so that I was closer to his face. "Now, I think we should start the relaxing portion of the weekend. Would you like to watch a movie in bed?"

"How much of the movie do you think we will actually watch?"

"Bella, I will not make love to you for the rest of the afternoon." I pouted. He stroked my back. "It is not that I don't find you incredibly sexy and extremely hot, it's just that you're already not going to be able to walk tomorrow, and you're supposed to be resting. You took a pretty hard hit the other day."

"Fine, if you don't want to…"

"I said the rest of the afternoon. We still have all night to play," he smiled.

"Oh, well in that case, let's watch a movie." I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me for long, and I wasn't above begging if I had to. "Jasper?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"When I'm a vampire, we won't have to take breaks, right?"

"No, I suppose not, but I just hope I can handle you," he laughed.

I didn't mean to blurt out my next question, but I was just so happy and content that I couldn't contain it. "When can we do it?"

"Do you really want to have this discussion now? Are you up to it?"

"I want to know your thoughts on the subject."

"I really don't have a specific timetable and I certainly don't want to rush you, but I would like to do it as soon as you are ready." My heart rate picked up, but not from fear. I wanted this, and he was ready to do it. "Bella, if you are not ready for another year or two, then I can wait."

"No, I don't want to wait that long. I want you to do it right now, but I know that is not a reasonable request."

"No, it is not, but not because I don't want to; I just think we need time to prepare, and I would like…" he stopped.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"I, well, I would want you to…" he stopped again and took an unnecessary breath.

If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn he was nervous. "Jasper, I've never seen you struggle for words before." He was always so calm and collected.

"I'm just being silly." He hugged me close to him. "You should call your mom and then, if all goes well, we can schedule a visit. Of course, I'll have to stay indoors for most of that trip."

_He just changed the subject._ _What was he trying to tell me?_ If there was something he wanted from me, I would surely give it to him. "Renee, I'll call her today." I knew after dealing with Edward, she would be a walk in the park.

"Only if you are up to it. I don't want to push you." He seemed distant.

_What was he thinking about? What had changed the mood from just a few minutes ago?_ "Are you upset with me?"

"Of course not. I'm fine and if you want to call Renee today, I think that is a great idea, but let it be because you want to do it, not because you think it will make me change you faster. We have all the time you need. I just want you to put everything in order before we set the date to turn you."

_Wasn't that what I was trying to do?_ Maybe he sensed something unintentional from me. I could easily deal with Renee now, and Charlie was good, but Edward wasn't completely resolved. Could I leave that alone or would he always haunt me? I knew it was Jasper that I wanted, but what if my unresolved issues with Edward carried over into my new life. Would I want that hanging over me for all of eternity?

He got out of bed and walked over to the sofa to retrieve our clothes. He handed me his cell phone. "I'm going to give you some privacy to call your mother. I'll go pick out some movies and be back in a little while." He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, I'll miss you."

He leaned down and softly kissed me. My heart skipped a beat. He smiled.

I looked down at the phone in my hand. I would call Renee, but first I saw an opportunity, so I took it. I paged down the contacts in Jasper's phone until I came across the one I needed. I immediately felt guilty, but I needed to suppress that, or Jasper would be up the steps and by my side in an instant.

I pushed send. _Why was I doing this? _Because, I needed to fix this for all of us.

"_Hello," the voice said._

"_Hi," I hesitated. "It's Bella."_

"_Bella?" Hesitation. "How nice to hear from you, but is everything okay? How are you healing?"_

"_I'm still sore, but I'm on the mend. I was wondering if we could talk."_

_More hesitation. "Sure, what is it?"_

"_I was hoping that you could come and see me; if it wouldn't be too much trouble."_

"_No, of course not, but does Jasper…"_

_I cut off that question. "No, I don't want to upset him, but I really need to talk to you. Will you come?"_

"_Yes, I could be in Alaska by Monday morning, if that works for you?"_

"_Yes, thank you."_

"_Okay, then I'll see you in a few days."_

I flipped the phone shut, as I felt another surge of guilt. I had to pull it together if I was going to do this without Jasper finding out. I would tell him…eventually.

*****Oh, Bella what are you doing? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

*****Thanks again for all of your responses. I love your feedback and comments. The support really gets my creative juices flowing, so much so that I have started an outline for a sequel. Hope that makes you happy! Let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**JPOV**

I reflected on our extremely long week we had just experienced, and was glad it was over. Last Monday we were leaving for Forks, and now so much had happened since then. Some good, some bad, but the important part was that we had gotten through it together, and I knew that we could handle anything that came our way.

Bella and I had spent the entire weekend together and it couldn't have been more wonderful, well, except when I had almost proposed to her. I was hardly able to stop myself and Bella knew something was off. It wasn't that I didn't want to ask her, but more that the timing was wrong. I didn't envision asking her to marry me while she was sprawled out across my body, naked and sweaty. Not that she wasn't completely sexy, but still, that just wasn't the way I had pictured it and I'm sure Alice didn't see it that way either, or at least I hoped not.

I glanced at my watch and if she didn't get down here soon we were going to be late, even with me driving. "Bella, baby, are you almost ready?"

She slowly walked down the steps. She wasn't even dressed for school yet.

"Bella?"

"Jasper, I'm not up to going today. My ribs hurt and I just think I need one more day to rest." She bit her bottom lip.

I picked up on that strange emotion I had been feeling from her all weekend; guilt or remorse. I wasn't sure which one, as it switched back and forth. "Okay, well, why don't you go back to bed and I'll have our work sent to us."

"No!" She panicked. "I mean, you have missed enough school. You go and you can pick up my assignments for me. I'll be fine, and there is no reason for us both to miss."

_What was she up to?_ "If you're sure nothing else is wrong."

She looked down. _That was a bad sign._ "No, Jasper, I'll be okay."

I could give her privacy, she was entitled to that. But why was it so hard for me to leave her, even for just a few hours? Maybe she felt guilty because she just wanted some space. After all, I was always with her. "Call me if you need me and try to relax today." I walked toward her, gently took her in my arms and kissed her. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled, and the love and warmth she felt for me hit me so hard that I almost forgot that she was trying to keep something from me. "I love you, too, Jasper." She kissed my lips. "I'll miss you."

**BPOV**

The guilt, I couldn't take the guilt anymore. I didn't want to withhold anything from Jasper, and I didn't like lying to him either. This was necessary for both of us. I needed to get these questions answered and come to terms with these unresolved feelings. I knew he could help me.

It wasn't long after Jasper left that I heard the car pull up, and then a quick knock at the door. I felt a slight tinge of anxiety. It was silly; after all, I had called him here. Why was I so nervous? I slowly opened the door.

"Good morning, Bella," he said.

"Carlisle, thanks for coming. Please come in." Just seeing him made me feel better.

He walked in, and I noticed he was carrying his bag. "What a lovely home you have here. It is very remote out here. Jasper must like that."

"Yes, he does. There is lots of area behind the house for him to hunt. It makes it easier for him."

"He is doing remarkably well with that, isn't he? I'm very proud of him."

"Yes, I am, too. He is a strict vegetarian." I smiled. "Did you come for a house call?" I pointed to his bag.

"Since I came all of this way, I figured I could check on my favorite patient."

I blushed. "Yes, I always seem to find a way to need your assistance." We walked into the living room, and I sat on the sofa.

"May I?" He gestured toward my ribs. "Could you lift up your shirt?"

"Sure." I did as he asked. He gently placed his hands on my ribs and began pressing. I winced.

"Sorry, I'll try to be gentle, but I guess my hands are cold, too."

"It's okay. I kind of expect it." He was examining my ribs, but then he began running his fingers along all the fresh bruises on my stomach, from my weekend with Jasper. I was embarrassed. "He doesn't hurt me on purpose." I said, almost to myself.

"No, I'm sure that he doesn't. Actually, it's very impressive the amount of restraint he demonstrates. Not many of our kind could do what Jasper does with you. It takes an enormous amount of control."

I blushed again. It felt strange to discuss this with Carlisle.

"You are healing rather nicely. Try to take it easy, and take the pain medicine as needed. Call me with any questions or concerns." He smiled.

"I guess you are wondering why I called you here in the first place."

"I am curious."

"About the control you were just talking about with Jasper. Well, he is going to turn me, and I think he may be nervous about that. We were talking about when he would do it the other day, and he got weird about it. I'm not sure what it was, but he didn't seem himself."

"It is not something that he can take lightly, especially because he loves you so much. He is probably conflicted over ending your human life."

"He knows it is what I want. I trust that he can do it, but I wanted to get your opinion on the subject. Is it something that he can do without losing control?"

"Not many of us can successfully turn another without accidentally drinking too much. As you know, once we taste, a frenzy begins and it is extremely difficult for us to stop."

"But you did with Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and someone turned you and Alice and Jasper, so it can be done."

"Of course it can be done. But more often than not, it is unsuccessful. Now, Jasper is very much in love with you, and because the two of you are so close, he is used to your blood, so I believe that will help him. In addition to that, he wants to make you his mate, so that gives him that extra motivation to make sure you are successfully changed."

"So, you think he can do it?"

"Yes, I know he can."

"Will you tell him that? In case he has any doubts or second thoughts?" I asked.

"If you want me too, I would be glad to reassure him. Are you sure immortality is what you want?"

"I want to be with Jasper forever, and I'm ready to do this. I want to be like the rest of you. I want to belong."

"Bella, you would belong to Jasper, regardless of what you are. He would give you something the rest of us didn't have; a choice. Use it wisely."

"I've already made up my mind. I want him and that is the only way to guarantee our future."

"I'm glad you found one another and that he is turning you. I have always considered you one of us, and I can't wait until it is official."

"Carlisle, that means so much, especially since I know how close you are to Edward." I looked down.

"This brings you to the next reason you called me. Poor Bella, so conflicted; your heart belongs to one brother, but you can't help but grieve for the other brother. The one who can't have you."

"Exactly, I love Jasper with all of my heart and I know it is right for us to be together, but I ache for Edward, because I know he still loves me and his heart is breaking. I never wanted to hurt him, but when I fell in love with Jasper, I really thought Edward didn't want me."

"And now you know the truth, but it doesn't matter to you."

"No, I still want Jasper. I just don't want Edward to suffer. I realize he left me for my own good, and as wrong as that was, I get why he did it, but in doing that, he left the door open for someone else. I never would have imagined that someone else would be Jasper, but I couldn't stop fate. Carlisle, is Edward going to be okay?"

"Bella, eventually he will move on, but it could take years, and I don't believe he will ever stop loving you. Edward was alone for so long, and when he found you, that profoundly changed him. You are not someone that he will get over easily, so you and Jasper may have to allow him a few more mistakes, before he can grasp the concept that you are not coming back to him."

"You will help him get through this?"

"As much as he will allow me to. He feels really bad about what happened to you; both in the parking lot and at the house. I'm not sure he can leave things unresolved, and I don't know if you should either. I see that you are getting on with your life, and Edward may need to see that as well."

"Thank you for hearing me out. I'm worried about both of them."

"You shouldn't worry too much; I know my sons. Jasper is strong enough to turn you, and Edward will make his peace with what is meant to be."

"Carlisle, I hope you get your family back someday." I really did want that for him.

"Bella, they say I am compassionate, but I've got nothing on you." He looked toward the window, as if he could see something I couldn't.

"What is it?" I panicked.

"Jasper will be pulling into the driveway in a minute. I can hear his car at the bottom of the road."

"Oh, I knew he didn't believe me." I was worried about what he would think of me asking Carlisle here, and now I was going to find out much sooner than I thought.

"Bella, he was going to know as soon as he got home. He would smell my presence here."

"I was going to tell him, but now he will see for himself." I heard the car door slam. I just hoped he would understand.

JPOV

After barely making it through my first class, I realized that I wasn't going to be able to get through the rest of the morning without her. I stopped at the coffee shop, picked up her latte and headed back home. I would deal with her displeasure over me hovering later. The more time I spent with her, the less I wanted to be away from her. Hunting was even becoming a problem for me. I was finding that I constantly needed her in my presence, and the only thing that was getting me through our brief separations, was knowing that soon she would be my wife and mate for eternity. Well, I knew she wanted the eternity part; I just wasn't so sure she wanted the marriage part. How silly to think that she would let me turn her into a vampire, but not think that she would fully commit to me first. But, then again, this was Bella and sometimes she wasn't always the most logical thinker.

I proved my point as I pulled into the driveway and saw Carlisle's car_. Oh, Bella, I knew you were up to something. Why would she call Carlisle here?_ Then I realized that it might not be Carlisle at all. What if Edward had just taken his car instead? I quickly got out of the car and slammed the door. I took in the air around me and calmed myself, because I had not picked up Edward's scent at all. I was relieved to find it was just Carlisle. _But why?_

I walked into the house and to the living room. They were both waiting for me. "Carlisle, what a surprise to see you here." I shot a look at Bella. She looked down, and I could feel her embarrassment.

"Jasper, it's nice to see you again so soon." He took my hand and embraced me with his other. It was nice to see him. "Bella was kind enough to invite me here for some advice."

_Advice? What did she need from Carlisle that she couldn't get from me?_ "Really, that's interesting."

"Jasper," she quietly spoke. "I asked Carlisle to come here to discuss you turning me. I wanted his input." Now she was nervous.

"I see. Well, I hope he answered any questions you may have had about the process."

"Actually, Jasper, she didn't have questions about herself, but more about you and what you could expect from the whole experience."

I looked questioningly at her. She didn't say anything, but instead looked to Carlisle for help.

"Bella, perhaps you could give Jasper and I some alone time? I'd like to discuss some things with him."

"Oh, sure." She looked at me, and I nodded my head in reassurance. I didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already was. Besides, there was plenty of time to deal with her later. "Carlisle, thanks for everything. You really did help me put some things into perspective." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure, Bella, and I hope to see you very soon."

"Jasper, I'll be upstairs resting." She smiled.

"Hmm. Right, why don't you go and take it easy while I talk to Carlisle." She looked as if she might kiss me, too, but thought better of it and went upstairs.

"Don't be too hard on her, Jasper. She was going to tell you I was here."

"I know, but I just want to know what she was thinking. Calling you here and lying to me about it. That's not like her."

"She was worried about you, and wanted my help."

"Why was she worried about me? I have given her no indication that something was wrong."

"Bella seems to think that you are having second thoughts about turning her. She said, when you were discussing it, you got a little strange about it. She thought maybe you were thinking that you wouldn't be able to successfully do it." He looked at me for a few seconds; I guessed waiting for me to comment. "Was she right?"

"Well, the thought has crossed my mind, but that wasn't what she was picking up on." _Of course Bella would jump to the wrong conclusion._ "I wanted to ask her to marry me, but I was waiting for the right time. I want to make her mine officially, before I turn her. That is what she was sensing when I got a little strange during our conversation." _Oh, my silly girl._

"So then you are considering doing this soon?" He asked.

"I'm going to propose in the next week or so, and then after we marry, I will change her."

"Congratulations, I know you will both be happy together."

"Thanks. I've never been more sure of anything; we belong together."

"She knows that, too, and that is why she wanted to talk to me. She wanted me to help you if you needed it, and I will, Jasper. I will help you with whatever you need."

"I know I can do it, Carlisle. I would never hurt her, but sometimes I do worry about momentarily losing control and killing her in the process."

"After seeing the two of you together, I seriously doubt that will happen. She is not afraid of you, and you will draw from that to get you through it. And, if you would like me to oversee the process, I can be there with you to step in if necessary."

"I appreciate that, Carlisle, and I will let you know when the time comes."

"You are very lucky to have found her. Cherish her always."

"Always."

After Carlisle left, I went up to talk to Bella. Part of me was still upset that she would think that she would have to lie to me to speak with someone, but a larger part of me knew she was trying to help me. She was lying on the bed, with her back toward me. She knew I was there, because her heart rate increased as soon as I came through the door. I sat down next to her, but she still didn't turn around. I placed my hand on her hip. "I know why you did it, darlin'."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't approve. Are you upset?" She still wouldn't turn around.

"Bella, I knew you were up to something, because I felt your guilt all weekend. I was trying to give you your space. Am I upset? Yes, but not because you wanted to talk to Carlisle. I'm upset because, after everything we have become to one another, you felt that you couldn't tell me that you had some concerns. Why, Bella, would you feel that way?"

She was crying now, and it was a good thing her back was to me, because I didn't think I could handle that. It was bad enough that I could feel her pain, but I didn't need to see it washed across her face as well. "Jasper, you have given me so much, and I wanted to do something for you. I thought by speaking with Carlisle, I could understand what it is that you have to go through in order to change me. You are always concerned about making everything right for me, but I know it will be very hard for you, too."

I moved down next to her and cuddled into her back. I whispered in her ear. "Turning you will be extremely difficult for me, but it will also be one of the greatest pleasures I have ever experienced."

"I'm sorry I went behind your back." I felt her remorse. "I'll never do it again."

"Bella, turn around and look at me." She did as I asked, and her face looked just as I thought it would. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her cheeks were wet with tears. It broke my heart. I wiped her face with my hands. "No more tears, please. I'm not mad at you, but we can have no secrets. If there is ever anything bothering you, then you must come to me and we will settle it, and if you still need to speak to someone else, I won't stand in your way." I kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you understand that secrets will only cause us problems?"

"Yes, I do." She pushed the hair from my eyes. "I only want to make you happy."

"And you do, more than you will ever know. Just the fact that you are here, is a dream come true for me. I won't change my mind, Bella, about making you immortal. You have my word."

"Your word as a gentleman?" She smiled.

"Is there any other kind?" I kissed her softly. "You will be mine."

"I already am, but I can't wait to make it official."

_Did that mean that she wanted to marry me, too? Should I ask her now? Was this the right time?_

"Jasper, I need to tell you something else that Carlisle and I discussed. It's about Edward."

_Okay, so I wouldn't be proposing tonight. Timing and everything._ "What is it, sweetheart?" I tried to calm myself, but it wasn't working. _Strange, my power seemed to work on everyone else._

"The other reason I called Carlisle, was to make sure that Edward was okay. I know that he will never accept us, but I thought Carlisle could help him understand it, and he could move on. I wanted him to resolve his feelings for me and then, maybe one day, we could stand to all be in the same room."

"That day may not be for fifty or sixty years, Bella."

"I want you to have your family back."

"That would be really nice, but I have you and that's all I really need." I hugged her. "Did Carlisle put your mind at ease?"

"He said he would try to help Edward, but that it would take him a long time to get over me."

"Of course it will."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

I knew I shouldn't answer, but I didn't want her to misinterpret anything else, so I told her. "Because Edward's feelings for you are probably just as strong as mine are, and if you were ever to leave me, I would never get over that."

"Well, that doesn't make me feel much better." More tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry again, but why exactly are you?"

"I love you and want to be with you, but at the same time, I feel terrible for Edward. I know he left to protect me, but he never stopped feeling for me. I was able to move on and find happiness."

"And you want the same for him." She was truly the most sensitive being I had ever encountered.

"Yes. Did I hurt you for expressing those feelings?"

"No, I wouldn't expect you to feel anything else. You are too caring and forgiving for your own good."

"I'm glad I got that out in the open."

"You can tell me anything." I put her face in my hands and slowly kissed her, washing away any remorse or guilt she still felt and replacing it with the purest love I had. The love I felt for her.

**Thanks again to all of you for following this story. Saturday's hits were at an all time high for me. Over 2000!**

**Welcome to all the new readers who just found us. I'm glad you did!**

**And a special nod to JaspersBella for correctly guessing that Bella called Carlisle! Good job!**


	23. Chapter 23

JPOV

As I walked down the stairs, I knew exactly where she would be, even if I couldn't sense her. In front of the Christmas tree. She reminded me of a child, standing there looking up at it in total wonderment. She was simply beautiful and most of the time, I didn't know what I had done in my horrid life to deserve her. It didn't seem right, but I wasn't going to question it. In these past few months, she had transformed from a sad, miserable, lonely girl into a happy, radiant woman in love. She was the most spectacular being I had ever encountered. I wanted her mind, body and soul, and would spend the rest of my existence keeping her as blissful as she was in this moment.

"Jasper?" She called. "Baby, you're just staring at me."

"It's because you are so perfect." She smiled at me. "I knew I'd find you in front of this tree again."

"It's the most extraordinary Christmas tree I've ever seen. There has to be five thousand lights on this thing. It's huge."

"Oh darlin', don't you know by now that I don't do anything on a small scale?"

"No, I guess you don't, but thank you for doing this for me. Last year I didn't even go home to Charlie, I sat in my undecorated apartment and ate leftover Chinese food."

"How appetizing." I rolled my eyes. "Let's not think about last year. I'm glad you approve of the tree and I'll make sure that this year, you have something a little more traditional to eat." I pulled her into my arms and started kissing her neck. She indulged me for a minute, but then she pulled away. "Bella."

"You hate it when I do that, but if I let you get started, then I'll never get to the mall, and because you keep ripping my clothes off, I'm running dangerously low on certain items." She blushed.

"The mall, huh? On a Saturday in December?" I dreaded the thought of all of those slow humans in the lot, fighting over a parking space, and then having to stand in a long line at every register. It would be excruciating.

"I know, and you don't have to come with me. I know what I need, so I will be in and out, and then I'll come home and you can go back to kissing any body part you want."

I pulled her back into my embrace. "Any body part?" I smiled as her eyes widened and she nodded her head in wild anticipation. "Okay, I'll let you go without me, but I have two conditions."

"Oh, you and your conditions. You know that I would be a vampire already, if it weren't for those." She seemed slightly annoyed, but it was cute.

"These are much simpler terms. First, you take and use the credit card. Second…" She cut me off.

"Wait, that's two already; take and use."

I shook my head. "Second, you go to that pink store and pick something out for me."

"Hmm, I'm not sure that they have your size," she giggled.

I picked her up and headed for the stairs. "Unless you agree…"

"Okay, okay, as much as I want to go back to bed with you, I will accept your conditions. I'll shop with the credit card, and I'll find something sexy for me to wear for you later. Deal?"

"That's much better." I put her back down and kissed her goodbye. "Don't be long."

"Less than an hour." She bolted for the door.

"Be careful." _Silly girl!_ I missed her already! Pull yourself together, Jasper, she's only going to the mall for an hour. As I watched her pull out of the driveway, my phone began to vibrate. I glanced at the display screen. This was unexpected.

"_Alice?"_

"_Hey, Jazz, how are you?"_

"_I'm fine and yourself?"_

"_I'm great. I'm actually in Alaska and I was wondering if you could meet me. I wanted to talk to you."_

"_About?" I was curious. What was she doing here and what did she want to discuss?_

"_Meet me at the diner right outside of town. Do you know where I mean?"_

"_Really, Alice, a diner?"_

"_I feel like having a cup of coffee." She laughed as only Alice could. She was so light and carefree, but I seemed to sense something else in her voice._

"_Cute." What was she up too?_

"_Will you come?" She asked._

"_Of course Alice, I'll be there shortly."_

I flipped the phone shut. Something wasn't right. I'd have to wait until I saw her in person to gauge her emotions. She was an open book, almost as bad as Bella; her feelings would give her away, if she was hiding something. I just hoped that she was okay. She had already been through so much, and I couldn't stand for her to endure anything else. She deserved to be as happy as I was.

**APOV**

I hung up the phone. "Happy? He is on his way." I didn't want to do this to Jasper, but it was necessary.

"Thanks, Alice, I owe you. He never leaves her alone. If there was another way, I wouldn't have involved you," Edward said.

"I didn't feel right about deceiving him." He was going to be furious.

"Just give me a head start by keeping your emotions in check, so that he can't figure this out. I need to tell Bella I'm sorry, and see if there is any chance for us." He seemed so hopeful. _Fool._

"You better go do what you are planning and quickly, because once Jasper finds out what we have done, he's going to take off like a bat out of hell and head straight for you."

"Really, Alice? The bat analogy? That is so beneath you."

"Just shut up and go. And Edward, don't hurt her, because Jazz will never forgive me if you have another accident."

"Don't worry, Alice, this will all work out." He took off running toward their house. I only hoped he knew what he was doing.

I knew that Edward needed to see Bella and make things right, but I didn't particularly care for his methods. I had only agreed to help him so that he could get the closure he so desperately needed to move on. Although he didn't realize he was going for closure, he thought he was going there to win her back. I, of course, just didn't see that happening.

I went into the diner and took a seat by the window. I needed to calm myself and stay focused. Jasper knew me too well, and he was going to sense that something was up, if I didn't stay in control. A few minutes later he pulled up, and I felt an incredible surge of guilt. _Yeah, like this was going to work!_

**EPOV**

As I ran to their house, I started to think of all of the things I needed to tell her. She needed to know how much I still loved her and needed her. I had to really apologize for leaving her, and make her understand that if she would just give me another chance, I would never abandon her again. But, would she even hear me out? Give me a chance to explain? Of course she would. This was Bella, the most forgiving person I knew. Oh, but the last time she saw me, she was so angry. Did she get over that? And, then there was the time before that when I left her standing in the woods, swearing to her that I didn't want her. She believed me so easily. What was wrong with her? As if I would ever not want her. How could she have believed me? Because, you idiot, you told her that and unfortunately, she would have trusted anything you said. Hopefully that was still the case, because I had a lot of explaining to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

I got to the house, but she wasn't there. She would be back soon, I was sure of it, because she never left him for very long. I decided to wait inside for her. If she saw me standing on the porch waiting for her, she might not come in. She'd probably take off.

I walked around the downstairs, admiring their house. While it was very big, it had a cozy feel to it. Esme would be proud. It was extremely neat, but yet it had a lived-in feeling. Jasper's guitar was leaning in the corner, and the novel _Gone with the Wind_ was on the coffee table. I could picture the two of them, cuddled up on the sofa together, reading that book or Jasper playing something on the guitar for her, as she drifted to sleep. I wanted to be Jasper. He was sharing a life with her, doing things with her that I could only dream of doing.

In the middle of the living room was the most ostentatious tree I had ever seen. I rolled my eyes. Bella must have asked for a tree and Jasper bought the biggest one. Oh, who was I kidding, if she were to ever ask me for something, wouldn't I do the same? The problem was she never asked me for anything. She didn't even ask me to stay. She accepted my words, and I just left. How could I have done that?

I found myself upstairs, lingering at their bedroom door. Could I do this? Carlisle told me that it was important to see the life they were creating together, but I wasn't sure this was what he meant. I opened the door anyway, and was immediately hit with her tempting scent swirling around the room. How could Jasper stand this? Why had he not slipped up?

Her scent was calling to me as if she were here. In all the time we were apart, I had never forgotten how she smelled or how her warm hand felt in mine, or the way she bit her bottom lip, but being here was making it all so real. In a few minutes, it would no longer be a dream, because she would be standing right in front of me, and I would be able to touch her again. Her blue, silky robe was draped over the back of the chair, so I picked it up and inhaled. _Pure heaven. Bella, I miss you._

I turned and looked at the bed; their bed. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to wrap my arms around her again and cuddle her while she slept, hum her lullaby and press my lips against her fruity scented hair. Would I ever get to do those things again? Would I ever do more than those things with her? God, I wanted to slip that robe from her shoulders and place gentle kisses all over her body, feel her warm naked skin against mine, have her shiver from my contact and touch her in places…

I heard her truck pull up, and I was suddenly pulled from my fantasy. I went back downstairs and calmly sat in the living room chair and waited for her.

She barreled into the house, arms full of shopping bags, with such excitement on her face. She was glorious. "Jasper!" She called. "I'm back and I spent tons of money, so I know that will make you hap…" She stopped at the entrance of the living room, almost frozen. Her face seemed to lose that light she had only a second ago; the light that was meant for him.

"Edward?" She didn't move a muscle, and sadly I could smell her fear. I had my work cut out for me.

*****I know, I know but I had to set it up. Sorry!**

*****Good news is that the next chapter is almost finished so it won't be long at all!**

*****Thanks again to all of you who are reading and commenting. I love hearing from you almost as much as I love writing hot Jasper!**


	24. Chapter 24

JPOV

I pulled into the parking lot and went inside to meet Alice. Something was screaming at me that this wasn't where I was supposed to be. Maybe it was just my anxiety over not being with Bella. I knew that wasn't healthy, so I suppressed that feeling. I was very curious to see what Alice had to say, though. She was seated at a booth by the window, waving me over as the waitress was setting down two sodas. _I wasn't drinking that._ I slid into the seat across from her.

"Alice."

"Jazz, it's so nice to see you." I felt a controlled spike of anxiety. She was trying to keep her emotions to herself, but it wasn't going to work.

"So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Would you believe I missed you?" She smiled.

"No." She was working too hard to mask the guilt she was feeling. "Is something wrong?"

"No, why can't I just visit with you?"

"Because, if you really wanted to visit with me, you would have called ahead and come to my house. Not insist that I meet you in a restaurant full of humans." I heard that voice screaming at me again to just go home. Something wasn't quite right with this picture.

"Well, I would love to see your house, but I didn't want to make things awkward for Bella. How is she?" I could feel how much Alice missed her.

"She's fine. She misses you, too."

"Maybe you would let me see her sometime?" I could feel her excitement.

"She would really like that, so why don't we go now? We could surprise her. She would be thrilled."

She started playing with the straw, moving it up and down in her cup. She was trying to think happy thoughts to shield what she was really feeling. My power was too strong to be fooled by that.

"Fidgeting doesn't really become you, Alice." I imitated her with my own straw to show her how ridiculous she looked.

"I don't know what you mean." She let go of the straw.

"Edward is at my house right now, isn't he?" I didn't need her answer because I already knew. I could feel the betrayal.

She nodded, and I immediately felt her remorse. It didn't make me feel better. "Why, Alice?" I got up. "Is that why we're in a public place, so I couldn't freak out?"

"No, Jazz, wait!" She grabbed my arm, and I tried to suppress a growl. "Please let me explain." My anger was building, and I was so furious with her, that I couldn't stay there. I was going to lose it.

I looked down at her hand on my arm. "Let go of me, Alice."

"No, I can't let you leave here." She was desperate.

"Why, because you're too loyal to your nut case of a brother? Screw you." I pulled myself from her hold and stormed out of the diner. Of course she followed, and what was worse, I could feel how hurt she was. I had never spoken to Alice that way.

"Jasper, please let me explain!"

"Alice, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't back off, I'll be forced to do something that we will both regret later." I tried to get into the car. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her. "Damn it, Alice." With my free hand, I slammed my fist into the driver side window, shattering the glass. I'd really be pissed about that later.

"Jazz, control yourself." I growled at her. "Stop it, and listen to what I have to say."

"How could you do this to me? I thought you were over this, and that you had accepted my relationship with Bella. Why would you help him gain access to her?" I leaned against the car for some stability. I was trying to make sense of this, but it wasn't working. I knew I had to get to Bella, but I had to calm down because, after the last time, I swore that I would never put her in the middle of another confrontation between Edward and me.

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Edward wanted to talk to her, and he knew you would never let him be alone with her after what happened in Forks."

"He was right. I came here because I thought you needed me. How could you do this to me, after everything we were to each other?"

She closed her eyes. "Everything we still are to one another." I could feel her remorse again, and that seemed to soften me a bit.

"If he hurts her again, Alice, I'll never forgive you."

"Jazz, do you think I would have let him go if I couldn't see the outcome? I agreed to this because Edward needs to tell Bella how he feels, lay it all on the line and see how she reacts."

"And what if she can't handle her own reaction? What if she loses it again and goes after him, and he snaps. You can't be certain of the outcome if he makes a rash decision and kidnaps her or, even worse, bites her."

"He wouldn't do that and if this involved anyone else but Bella, you would see that about Edward."

I shook my head. She couldn't be sure and although I had never bet against Alice, I couldn't take any chances with Bella.

"He won't hurt her. Please let them have this time to sort it all out. It will only help you in the long run. If the situation was reversed, wouldn't you want a chance to make things right with her?"

I knew logically, Alice was right. Bella and Edward needed to resolve this once and for all, but I should be there to help her get through it. She was going to have to make him understand, in no uncertain terms, that it was me she wanted. My irrational side was screaming at me to go and rescue her. "She's all I have. I need her and if he takes her from me, harms her in any way, there will be no coming back from that, for any of us."

"I'm sorry I did this, but it is the right thing to do. I promise it will all work out."

"For who?" Alice's visions were subjective, and one tiny change could affect the outcome. What if Edward could persuade Bella to give him another chance? _No, she wouldn't do that to me._ I needed to have faith in her, in us. As I was lost in my own thoughts, Alice seemed to be engrossed in a vision. I knew better than to interrupt, so I just waited it out, plus it gave me the much needed time to settle down.

"Jazz," she smiled.

"What did you see, Alice? Is she okay?"

"You, and you looked so handsome. You were wearing a perfectly tailored tuxedo with a soft pink rose in your lapel. I've never seen you happier."

"What was I doing?"

"Waiting for Bella to come to you. She was exquisite. She was wearing a designer gown, satin, an ivory color with a tinge of pink. It looked so nice with her skin." She could hardly contain herself. "I must have had something to do with it." She smiled.

"What makes you think so?"

"Because when you say your vows, I'll be standing right next to Bella." She clapped. "I have so much work to do!"

"You saw us getting married?"

"Ah, yeah, so don't you think you need to put that giant rock on her finger? What are you waiting for?"

"You have no idea."

"Jasper Whitlock, are you afraid she will say no?"

"Well…maybe."

"Oh, like any woman could resist you and all that southern charm. Where's your confidence?"

"Bella scares me." I had to admit.

She burst into hysterics. "Little Bella scares you? You're a terrifying vampire!" She continued to laugh.

"Alice, I'm still mad at you for this stunt you pulled, so if you don't want me to throw your body parts into the fire along with Edward's, I'd stop laughing."

"Oh, come on, Jazz. I just told you that you were going to marry her. I saw the whole thing. Edward is not going to do anything to ruin it. Allow him this last screw up, for me. I'm the one who let you go, so that you could have Bella. You owe me."

"You really don't fight fair."

"You can't win that way." She kissed my cheek. "Come on, let's go get Edward."

"You're having this fixed." I pointed to my shattered window.

**EPOV**

"Edward?" She didn't move a muscle and sadly, I could smell her fear. I had my work cut out for me.

I slowly got out of the chair. "Bella." I didn't want to scare her. I glanced down at the shopping bags, and then out the window to her truck. "Jasper can buy you things."

"Jasper doesn't take his presents back," she said quietly.

"I guess I deserved that, but by leaving you with the CD, would that have helped?"

"Did you come all this way to talk about CD's and presents?"

"No," I smiled and started toward her. "Your home is…" She interrupted me.

"Stop! I-I don't want you to come near me." She dropped her bags, and put her hands up to stop me.

"I won't hurt you, love, but I'll keep my distance until you're ready." I motioned to the living room. "Why don't we sit in here?" I went in first and took a seat on the sofa. She followed, but walked to the opposite side of the room and didn't sit. She was very uncomfortable.

"Where's Jasper?" I could see the panic in her eyes. _Did she seriously think I would hurt him?_ "If he comes home and finds you here, it won't end well for any of us."

"Jasper is with Alice, and probably on his way back by now, so I don't have much time to say what I've come to say. Will you let me?"

She thought about that for a few seconds. "Fine." She ran her hand through her hair, causing the room to fill with her delicious scent. I had to stay focused.

"I need to apologize for what happened in Forks a few weeks ago. It was a major shock for me to see you, especially with Jasper, and I behaved rather badly. I hope you can forgive me."

"I know it must have been hard for you, finding out about us like that. I didn't exactly behave that mature in the bedroom either."

_Here I was trying to apologize, and she was blaming herself_. "In any case, I didn't mean for our first reunion after so long to go so poorly."

"Well, I guess not, since you were never planning on having a reunion in the first place." Her eyes were so distant. _Where did her spark go?_

"No, initially I wasn't, but now that I have seen you again, I've realized that I've made a really big mistake. It was wrong for me to do what I did. I was trying to protect you, but it wasn't my place to make that choice for you. It is something I'll regret my entire existence. Bella, can you ever forgive me?" I knew that question wasn't fair, because it was just in her nature to forgive, even if she wasn't ready to express it.

She walked over and sat on the sofa with me. _Progress._ "For a long time, I wanted you to come back. I had hallucinations of you, and I would dream of you constantly. It hurt so bad, that I couldn't even catch my breath sometimes. I would wake up screaming your name, and hope that you would be sitting in the rocking chair, but you never were. I used to imagine your arms around me, singing me to sleep, but then it all got to be too much, so I stopped thinking of you, saying your name, and allowing others to say your name around me. You broke me."

_What had I done to this beautiful girl, my beautiful girl? _"Bella."

"No." She motioned for me to stop. "I need to finish. This went on for two long years. The loneliness, the desperation, the emptiness, the not knowing if I could carry on one more day, and then it stopped. I waited for you everyday to just come back, but you never did. And then, when I finally thought I wouldn't be able to take it anymore, Jasper appeared, and as we grew closer, I realized that it wasn't you I was waiting for at all. It was always going to be Jasper. So, I don't have to forgive you, Edward. I should be thanking you."

"No, you don't know what you're saying. If I had never left you, then there would be no way for you to know how you would feel about Jasper."

"I don't believe that. You can't fight fate. My feelings would have surfaced for him at some point."

"You're right, love, you can't fight fate. It's me you are destined to be with, and Jasper is just standing in my place. Your blood called to me, not him. I pulled you out of the path of that van. I was the one meant to be with you."

"I don't want to hurt you. I've let go, and now you need to do the same. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

I took her hands in mine. _More progress._ I felt a sudden spark of electricity course through my body at the warmth, and I realized I hadn't felt anything in so long. She didn't pull away, so maybe there was hope. "I know you are confused. I can see that Jasper is really good to you, but you owe it to us to continue what we started."

"You finished what we started when you left. If you are looking for absolution, the only way to get it is to accept this."

"Are you honestly saying that you don't feel anything for me? That what we had meant nothing?"

The tears were seeping out of the corners of her eyes. Finally, an emotion I could work with. I wiped her cheeks with my fingertips and moved closer to her. I could feel her breath on my face. "Edward, please just let me go."

"I can't." I whispered. "I can't do it again, Bella. I love you." She closed her eyes, and more tears streamed down her face. I pulled her into my chest. I needed to feel her and have her feel me. "Just remember how good it feels to be close to me. I'll always be here. I'll never leave you again." I began stroking her hair. "Bella, I need to hear you say that you love me. I know you do."

"Edward, I…" She pulled away from me and got up. I followed her. She turned around and locked her gaze in mine. She was so beautiful. "Please, I want you to leave."

"Why? Am I too close to the truth?" I kept moving toward her and she kept retreating, but unfortunately for her, I was a predator by nature and I had her right where I wanted her; she was cornered. I placed my hands on the wall on either side of her face. She was so close to me, and I realized that I might never have this opportunity again. I leaned forward and took in her luscious scent. I brushed my cool lips against her cheek, and rubbed my fingers across her collarbone.

She gasped. "Edward, don't."

"Why, love? Is it too much for you?" Come on, Bella, work with me! I knew she still felt it; I just had to remind her how much she still wanted me. I moved my lips over her jaw as she began to tremble. I was being unfair, but I needed to use this power over her. After all, she was just a human, unable to resist me. I needed every advantage I could get.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked breathlessly. "Why can't I move?"

"Because you don't want to." I pressed my lips to hers.

"No," she whimpered against my flesh.

"If you love him so much, prove it. Kiss me, and then if you still don't want me, I'll leave." I licked her bottom lip. "I will take full responsibility for this kiss. He won't blame you."

I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her to me and effectively closing the gap between us. I crushed my lips to hers, as she sighed into my mouth. I slipped my tongue between her lips and deepened the kiss. _Why had I never kissed her like this before?_ She felt amazing, but I had to maintain control, because I found that my body had other ideas for her. She was gasping for air, as she tried to break away. I slowly broke the kiss, but lingered at her lips. She was still shaking. "Well, Bella?"

She took a deep breath to center herself. "Yes, Edward, I do love you."

_My angel still loved me_. "Oh, Bella, I knew it…"

She put her fingers to my lips. "Shh… I do love you, a part of me always will, but I love Jasper more." Silence, complete and utter silence filled the room. _What else was left to say?_ The tears started sliding down her face again. "I don't want to hurt you. My heart breaks for you." She was crying harder now. "Please accept my decision."

"Oh, love, I do." I wiped her face with my fingers. "Please don't cry, Bella, I won't hurt you anymore." My body physically ached, if that were even possible. I wouldn't do anything else to cause her anymore pain. As much as it was going to kill me, I owed her this. "Jasper is very lucky."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed out.

"Then you make it up to me by being happy. But, if he screws this up, I will be there waiting for you, even if you just need me to be your friend." I didn't think I could do that yet, but I would try.

"I want you to be my friend now. Is that selfish?"

_Selfish?_ I would do anything for her, even if it meant releasing her to Jasper. "Of course not." I pushed the hair out of her face. "Whenever you need me, Bella, I will be here. I'll never disappear from your life again." That was me being selfish, because I knew that I would never be able to stay away from her. But this was more excruciating than leaving, because I knew I would have to watch her with Jasper for the rest of eternity. Maybe that was my penance for leaving in the first place.

I heard two cars pull into the driveway. "Jazz and Alice are here."

"Oh, how mad will he be?"

"It depends on how well Alice worked her magic on him. You need to stay inside though, because Carlisle will kill us if you get in the middle again."

"Please don't provoke him, or I can't guarantee that I won't come out."

"Remember, Bella, whenever you need me, I will be here." I quickly kissed her forehead, and ran out the door. I'd rather face Jasper than spend one more second looking into those sad eyes, that seemed to be grieving for me.

*****Am I forgiven for last chapters cliffy? I hope so!**

*****Thanks again to all of you who are reviewing and adding me to your alerts. I love hearing from you.**

*****To answer a popular question … I'm not finished with this one yet. Originally I was going to wrap it up after everyone's feelings were resolved but since this became so popular and I have so many loyal readers I think we deserve a wedding and a conversion. What do you think? Plus now that the sequel is in the works I need to lay some groundwork for that. Details will soon follow on the sequel!**


	25. Chapter 25

EPOV

Bella made her choice, and I was going to have to find a way to deal with it. After all, forever was a long time. Jasper and Alice were standing in the driveway, waiting for me. I knew I told Bella I wouldn't provoke him, but I had this incredible surge of anger. He took her from me? Where was the loyalty in that? He had betrayed me in the worst way, and after hearing Bella say she loved him more, I couldn't control myself. The beast within me wanted to take over, and I was more than willing to let it. _What did I have to lose?_

I walked toward them and by my facial expression, he could tell I was twisted. He glanced toward the window, where Bella was watching us. For only me to hear, he spoke. _I'm willing to let this go. Control yourself._ Was he kidding me? He didn't want to let this go, he just couldn't do it in front of Bella. He didn't want to show his true colors.

I got in his face, as a growl emitted from deep in my chest.

"Edward, don't," Alice yelled.

"Stay out of it! This is between us." I pushed him.

"You don't want to do this. I feel your pain, and I'm sorry," he said.

Was that supposed to make me feel better? The empath could feel my pain? "It was so easy to get to her, Jazz. If you keep that up, I'll be able to have her anytime I want."

He crouched down and growled back. All I had to do was provoke him a little more, and she would see what he was. "She smells so good, Jasper; but she tastes even better." I grinned. "I know you can smell her all over me."

But before I even had the statement out of my mouth, he slammed into me, knocking me into a thick tree. It shook as I made contact and if I had been human, the sheer force of the impact would have broken my back.

Bella came screaming out of the house, just as he was coming for me. "Jasper, please don't." He was enraged. He grabbed by throat, pinning me to the tree.

"Bella, get in the house!" _I'm going to kill you. _He spoke for only me.

I laughed. "By all means, show her exactly what you are."

She started down the steps. "Bella, don't!" Alice yelled, as she moved to block her from coming to us.

He glared at her, as he yelled. "Bella, don't make me say it again." She cringed and put her hands over her ears. She had probably never heard him raise his voice.

"Do what Jasper says." I told her, and she retreated back to the house. At least we wouldn't physically hurt her now.

I pushed Jasper back, and he went flying into his car, leaving a massive dent. That seemed to agitate him more. _Score for me._ He headed back toward me.

"Would you two animals stop it now?" Alice screamed? "You've proved your point."

He punched my jaw and, to my surprise, it stung. He was mad. The second punch actually hurt. I had no desire to fight back. I heard her words over and over again in my head; _I love Jasper more…I love Jasper more… I love Jasper more…_ Jasper kept hitting me, and I heard Alice yell in the background. "That's enough, Jazz!"

He stopped, and his facial expression changed from rage to something else. He looked like I felt. He said in his head; _Edward, oh, I see now. Your pain is overwhelming._ Was that supposed to make me feel better? He felt pain through me, that he would never experience for himself? He would never know what it was like to lose her.

"Congratulations," I said. "It looks like the better man won."

"It was never a competition for me. It has always been about her." He glanced at the window.

"Whatever." I headed to the car. "Come on, Alice."

"Edward, wait. I never wanted for you to be hurt. You are my brother and I do love you, and I know you don't feel that way about me now, but someday, I'm hoping that we will at least be able to be civil to one another."

"You will be," Alice chirped with a huge smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"What, Edward? I can't help what I see," she said.

"Oh, now you want to tell us what you see." I hissed. "If you had just done that from the beginning, we wouldn't be standing here now." I shook my head, but Alice was already distracted by Bella looking out at us. Bella smiled and Alice waved.

"Alice," Jasper said. "If I let you go in there, do you think you can keep your earlier vision of today to yourself?"

Alice started jumping up and down. "Yes!"

"Then go in and see her," he said.

"Thank you, Jazzy!" She fluttered up the steps, as only Alice could, and into the house.

"That was very nice of you. Alice misses her, too," I said.

"Yes, well, you and I need to talk."

_Wonderful! Hadn't I been through enough for one day?_ "What do you want?"

"Are you really asking me that? I should still be kicking your ass all over this yard, for what you and Alice pulled today." He was still angry.

"Excuse me, Jasper, but in case you haven't noticed, the outcome has worked in your favor." _What else could he want from me?_

"Obviously, Edward, but your misery is so strong that I feel like dropping to my knees, so maybe I don't have to physically hurt you, but in any case, you came here with the intent of taking her from me, and that is just not acceptable."

"She chose you. There wasn't even a question in her mind, not that I could read it, or even see it. I didn't want to see it. I had to try, Jazz."

"I know, and I would have done the same thing. I don't ever want to experience first hand what you are going through, but there are no more allowances for you. Do you understand that she has made her decision? You have to leave her alone now. You can't torment her over this. You've done enough to her, and I can't let her go into the next phase of her existence carrying your grief on her shoulders."

_He did love her._ "Do you understand how crazy this is for me? Two years ago, you couldn't be in the same room with her without having to constantly control the urge to drain her, and now you share a house and a bed? I don't get it."

"You don't have to get it. That's just the way it is. I learned to control my blood lust, the same as you, Alice and the rest have. Why is that so hard to believe? Yes, I was the weakest link and it took me longer to adjust, but I did it. And, now I'm controlled enough to be with her. She wants me, Edward, and I won't question that."

"When?" He knew what I meant.

"Soon. I wanted to have her finish college first, give her as many human experiences as possible, but she won't wait another two years, and I'm inclined to give her what she wants. I'm going to take her to see Renee; I've insisted on that much."

"You're sure it's what she wants? You've explained the sacrifices? How painful the process will be, and what she will be like that first year or two?" I knew Bella could handle all of it.

"She doesn't care about any of that. She wants this."

"She wants you, and she'll do anything to make sure she stays with you."

"She knows I want her, either way. It's her choice, and it will be up until the end."

"Jazz, don't screw this up."

"I don't plan to, but you have got to lay off of her now."

"I won't bother you anymore, but I will always be there for her, so you have to let me be a part of her life."

_How big of a part?_ He sighed.

"As much as she will let me have."

_Whatever she wants._ He turned and looked at his car. _Crap!_

"Oh, come on, it's time for a new one anyway." I hit his back and laughed.

"Why couldn't you have slammed me into the Volvo?"

"I'm not stupid."

"You don't think so?" He pushed my shoulder. Things might not ever go back to normal between us, but at least they could go up from here.

_Is that hope I feel?_ He thought.

**BPOV**

I ran back into the house. I could feel the warm stream of tears flowing down my cheeks. Jasper was so angry, and he had never yelled at me like that before. I dropped to the floor in the foyer. I couldn't watch the two of them rip each other apart. I couldn't bear to lose either one of them. It was too much. I sat silently on the floor for a few minutes. I heard someone hit something hard and I cringed; the noise was deafening and then Alice screamed "Would you two animals stop it now!" A few more seconds passed, and then the fighting seemed to stop. I got up and went back to the window.

I couldn't believe it. Jasper and Edward were now standing face to face, talking calmly to one another. Maybe Jasper came to his senses and controlled the climate. _Wait, Alice was headed for the door. Was she coming in?_

"Bella?" She called. "Can I come in?"

"I … I'm in here, Alice." She was actually speaking to me. I started to shake. What could I possible say to her? I didn't think 'Oh, I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean to steal the love of you life' was going to work. She appeared in the doorway. She was smiling, and swaying back and forth. She had not a care in the world. She was Alice. At that moment, I realized just how much I had missed her and needed her.

"Hi, Bella." She was so casual.

"Alice." I ran to her. She held out her hands and embraced me. I started to cry again.

"Bella, it's okay. He is rather charming, our Jazz, I don't blame you."

"Oh…Al…Al…ice." I couldn't stop crying.

"Bella, you have to stop, or Jasper will come storming in here and never let me near you again." She wiped my face. "Sit down." She pointed to the sofa.

She pulled me to sit, as she plopped down next to me, scrunching her knees into her chest. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was really here. "I've missed you."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

"I missed you, too. Well, that is when I wasn't watching you fall head over heels in love with Jasper."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't, well, it sort of just happened. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, Bella. It was just meant to be. I'm coming to terms with it, especially after seeing how happy and at peace he is. I did the right thing by letting him find you. He's not tortured or conflicted. He loves you so much."

"I would do anything for him."

"Just love him. He's a good man, but he has been through so much, and suffered more than anyone ever should. He deserves to be happy now, and I know you are the best thing that could have happened to him."

"That's very nice of you. More than I deserve." I looked down.

"Bella, I won't lie and say this is easy for me, but you didn't steal him from me. I let him go. He took such good care of me for so many years, that I owed him the chance to experience what I saw in my visions."

She was being so kind, too kind. This day was too emotional, and I was so drained. "Will you and Edward be okay? Can you see that?"

"We'll be fine. I haven't seen anything in our futures to indicate otherwise."

"Will you find love?" I wanted that for both of them.

"Oh, neither of us is ready for that, and until we are, I probably won't see it coming."

"That's sad." I wanted them to be just as happy as Jasper and I were.

"Bella, if our mates are out there we will find them, but that's not for you to worry about. Right now you need to focus on Jasper, and begin to prepare yourself for what is to come. You are sure you want to become like us?"

"Yes, Alice, more than anything. I want to do that for him."

"And for you?" she asked.

"Of course. That's the only future I envision."

"Well, I happen to envision a lot of futures, and I know that one will work out."

"Do you still want me as a sister?" I knew technically I wouldn't be her sister, but once I was turned, I would be more a part of the family.

"Bella, I've always considered you my sister." She hugged me, and I could feel her love. "Okay, I think that's enough of a reunion for one day. I better get Edward out of here, before he does something to really piss Jazz off."

"What else could he possibly do? He's already dented the car?"

"Hmm… and that's not all, judging from the way you smell."

"I… well, he…" I was flustered, and embarrassed that she knew Edward had kissed me.

"Like I said, I better get him out of here before Jasper realizes." She got up to leave.

"Alice?" I followed her. "Will you call me and visit, too"

"Are you kidding me? We are going to be so busy in the next few months, that you will be sick of me."

"Busy? Shopping?" I did kind of miss that.

She pointed to the bags in the foyer, from my earlier trip to the mall. "Looks like you are doing just fine in that department."

I walked Alice outside, but hesitated when I got close to Jasper. I wasn't sure why, but I felt uneasy, maybe because he had yelled at me earlier. I know he was trying to keep me from getting in the middle of a fight, but still it scared me. I felt like I should go back inside like the coward that I was, but then he looked at me with those gorgeous golden eyes, and I forgot my own name.

**JPOV**

She didn't want to come near me. _Was I not the biggest jerk?_ I didn't mean to yell at her, and now she was afraid. I smiled reassuringly at her, and I would apologize for my behavior later. I motioned her over with my finger, and to my delight, there was no hesitation. She walked right over and took my hand. As soon as she got close to me, I smelled him. I shot him a look. _Consider that kiss a freebie._ I thought, as I glowered at him.

Edward gave me that crooked smile. _Smug bastard!_

"Okay, I hate to break up your private conversation, but we have to go now, Edward. We have a long ride back. It was so nice seeing you guys," Alice smiled.

"Thanks, Alice, but next time, call before you leave Forks," I said. "We don't all have your gift of foresight." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Bella," Edward said. "I'm glad we worked this out."

"Yeah, me too." I could feel her sorrow for him. I squeezed her hand.

"Jazz, take care of her." He was trying to be sincere, so I just nodded.

Alice leaned in and kissed my cheek, and then she whispered in my ear. "The tree in the living room is perfect, just like in my vision with the six carat rock. Just do it!"

I smiled. "Goodbye, Alice."

"I'll be in touch very soon, Bella." And then, thankfully, they got in the car and left. I scooped her up and carried her into the house.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"We had plans for this afternoon, remember?" I set her down in the foyer, and ran my hand through my hair. "Did you buy all of this stuff?" I was shocked at the number of bags.

"Yes, and I had a ton of fun doing it. I think you may like some of it, too." She blushed.

"Right, about our plans?" Hopefully, she remembered.

She walked toward me, and put her arms around my waist. "Something about you kissing any body parts you wanted."

"As tempting as you are, darlin', you reek of my brother, and I don't find that very enticing." I felt a spike of nerves. "Bella, it's okay."

"I kissed Edward." She blurted out.

"Yes, I can smell him all over you." _And, I didn't like it._

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure how it happened. It's a poor excuse, but I couldn't seem to move."

"Silly girl, don't you know when you're being dazzled?"

"What? That's why I let him do it?"

"Yes, Bella, he didn't play fair." Her nerves seemed to be replaced with anger.

"Of all the rotten things he could have pulled. What a jerk."

"If I were in his place, I would have done the same thing."

"Still, it wasn't very nice." She was embarrassed.

"Let's forget today even happened. Why don't you go upstairs, shower, and put something new on for me." I glanced at the bags. She smiled.

"I'll be back soon." She grabbed her bags, and ran up the stairs.

I went into my study and retrieved the small blue box from my desk drawer, and slipped it into my pocket. I walked into the living room, and stared at the tree. Tonight, I thought, the timing was finally right.

*****Thank you! Fate Has Brought Us Here broke 1000 reviews yesterday! I am thrilled and obviously that couldn't have happened without all of you!** **I never would have guessed that my little indulgence could captivate so many of you. Thanks!!!!**

*****Up next… the chapter many of you have been waiting for!**


	26. Chapter 26

*****Okay…we are back to our love story!*****

JPOV

Tonight would be as good a night as any, to ask her to marry me. Alice was right, I was being absurd. _Why would Bella turn me down?_ She had already agreed to spend forever with me, so why shouldn't we make it official? It wasn't as if I needed a piece of paper to know where I belonged, but I wanted her to have as many human experiences as possible, before she let me change her. She was already giving up her parents, and as much as she acted as if that really didn't matter, there would come a time when it would matter. Maybe not in the beginning, but forever is a long time and eventually she would miss certain things; her family, being out in the sunlight in public, the warmth of human contact, the feeling of a baby growing inside of her… _Okay, what was I doing? _What about all of the things that I could give her? We could still be a part of the Cullen coven in some capacity and that was as good as any family, if not better. I could give her my unconditional and undying love and devotion, and now that she was beginning to like the shopping thing, I could certainly provide her with unlimited credit. _Wasn't that every woman's dream?_

I placed my hand over my pocket and took an unnecessary breath to center myself. Again, why did my power work on everyone else but me? I heard her quietly come down the stairs and stand in the doorway behind me. The entire room was illuminated by the tree lights and nothing else, except for the glow of the fireplace. I slowly turned around, and if my dead heart could beat, it would have stopped in that moment. She was a vision of pure and utter perfection, leaning against the door jam in a short, silky black nightgown that left little to the imagination. The thin straps left her shoulders and back exposed, while the bodice dipped over the swell of her breasts and the hem of the gown hung seductively high over her upper thighs. While her face still appeared as innocent and youthful as ever, her body screamed something else. After seeing her like this, I would have to concentrate really hard just to get my question out. Maybe I should ask her after we… _no, Jasper, there would be plenty of time for that later._

She smiled and whispered "Do you like?" I felt her insecurities as she stood there, seeking my approval.

I walked over to where she was standing and took her hand in mine. "You look spectacular." I ran my fingertips around her neck and down her spine. She shivered, and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of her. I softly kissed her lips and then walked her over to the sofa, pulling her into my lap. I wanted to be as close to her as possible. I took her face in my hands and kissed her a little deeper this time, running my tongue along the inside of her bottom lip, savoring her taste. She moaned into my mouth, and I could feel her arousal getting stronger. I pulled away. "Bella…" She kissed me again. "I have…" another kiss. "to ask you..." She started moving her lips down my neck. _Oh, that felt good_. Her fingers quickly found the buttons of my shirt. _My little vixen._ As much as I hated to do it, I grabbed her hands. "Wait."

"You don't want to do this?" I felt her shock.

"Oh no, sweetheart, we will do this, but first I need to ask you something." Nothing was going to stop me tonight, not even my incredibly gorgeous half naked girl trying to take my clothes off.

A wave of worry came over her. "Is this about my kiss with Edward?"

"No, it most certainly is not; although you do smell much better." I smiled. She relaxed a bit. "I wanted you to know that these past few months have been the most extraordinary time of my life, and that is saying a lot, since I've had an extremely long one."

"It's been really wonderful for me, too. I didn't think I would ever find happiness again, and then I found it where I least expected it." She placed her hand on my cheek; I turned my lips toward it and kissed her palm.

I took her hand in mine again. "Bella, it's no secret that I've done some pretty awful things in my time, but you have helped me come to terms with my past. You always believe in me, and it has made me somehow better. When I'm with you, I'm not a killer or a monster. I'm not even a vampire. I'm just a man in love with a tremendously astonishing woman."

She looked down, and I could feel her embarrassment. I tilted her chin up, and looked in her eyes, I could see everything I needed to see. There were no doubts, no anxieties and no misconceptions. She loved me as much as I loved her. I knew I should get down on my knee, but I couldn't bring myself to remove her from my lap, and I wanted to be able to stare into those warm and tender brown eyes, feel her breath on my face and be as close to her heart as I could be. I reached into my pocket, pulled out the box and held it between us. "My Bella?" I flipped open the lid. Her eyes widened as she put her hand over her mouth. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I took the ring from the box and gently placed it on her tiny, trembling finger. _A perfect fit._

She looked down at it, and I could see the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Jasper, it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." She held her hand up in front of her face.

"Um, Bella you didn't answer my question." She was stunned, but I needed to hear the words.

"Oh, I'm just so shocked. I mean I never expected you to actually ask me. I just thought that since we would be spending eternity together as mates and all, that it would just be assumed that we were married. I didn't think you were the type of person who needed a piece of paper or jewelry to symbolize our love."

"Bella, do you want to get married?" _Now I was scared._

"Oh, God, yes Jasper, more than anything!" I crushed my lips to hers, twisting my fingers through her silky hair. I could feel her warm tears transferring onto my face, and I thought that was ironic because if I could cry, it would have been at this moment.

I pulled away from her, and wiped her cheeks with my hand. "You don't know how relieved I am. I wasn't sure how you would react."

"I've already pledged my eternal love to you. Why would you think I wouldn't want to make it official?" She looked down at her ring again. "You have amazing taste."

"I know, I picked you, didn't I?"

"I love you." She kissed me softly.

"I love you too, darlin'. So, when would you like to become Mrs. Whitlock?"

"As soon as possible. When can we do it?" She was very eager. _That was good._

"Well, I would do it tomorrow, but your wedding planner would kill me."

"Alice?" She smiled.

"Yes, apparently all you and I will have to do is show up, because I'm sure she already has the whole thing planned." I twirled a strand of her hair around my fingers. "You can call her in the morning."

"Thank you for being the man of my dreams." She kissed me.

"Oh, baby, I have so many things planned for us. Once you are past the newborn stage, I'm going to take you places and show you things that you never knew existed. We will go anywhere and do anything you want."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go."

I began running my lips along her jaw line, as I worked my hands up the sides of her body. She was still cradled in my lap; I shifted her so that she was straddling me. I ran my palms over her breasts as I felt her nipples straining against them. I began kissing and sucking them through the thin material of her gown. She freed me of my shirt and began to unbuckle my belt. I could feel how eager she was. I slid her off of me as we both stood, so that I could rid myself of my pants. I reached up under her teddy and slid her panties down. "I want you to leave this on." I tugged at her new piece of lingerie.

"Whatever you want." She bit my bottom lip as I lowered us to the floor beneath the Christmas tree. I pulled her on top of me, and slipped the foil packet into her hand. Her heart fluttered a bit, but she didn't hesitate. I wanted her to have the control tonight.

She leaned down and began kissing the center of my chest, working her way down my stomach. Her pace was excruciatingly slow, but it only heightened the experience. She took my erection in her hand as she swirled her tongue around the tip, and I thought I would lose it from the sensation the heat of her mouth was creating. She moved her tongue up and down the back of my shaft. She was teasing me. _The vixen._ "Bella…" I grabbed her hair in my hands and gently pulled her head back. "I won't be able to last if you keep that up." She gave me a wicked grin as she ripped the wrapper open with her teeth and gently rolled the condom onto my extremely hard member, taking me into her tiny hand and squeezing me when she was finished.

I placed my hands on either side of her hips and lowered her onto me. Just the thought of her riding me was enough to send me over the edge. She moaned as she slid her hot, throbbing heat around me and started thrusting downward, as I met each with a hard upward thrust. She was so beautiful, all caught up in her own ecstasy. She ran her hands through her hair, and then slowly moved them down over her own body. _What was she doing?_ I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she slipped her hands up under her gown and began touching her breasts. If that wasn't the hottest thing I had ever seen…_no wait, it could be hotter._ "Bella, take that thing off and do that again. I need to see." She licked her lips as she lifted the gown over her head and tossed it aside. She slowly moved her hands back up over her body, placing them on her breasts again. _Yes, absolutely hotter._ I pushed into her harder as she screamed my name. As her hands moved over her nipples, I could see my ring sparkling on her finger. With the glow of the Christmas lights twinkling behind her, she looked like an angel; an angel doing some pretty naughty things, but an angel nonetheless. She was so close, as I felt her walls tightening around me.

"Oh…Jasper…it feels so good…I'm going to…" She let herself go as I felt her warm juices dripping down me. I knew she had exhausted herself, so I quickly reversed our positions, being careful not to place all of my weight on her, as I began slamming into her. "Jasper…"

I couldn't believe it, but she was climaxing again. My girl was insatiable. "Oh, Bella. … you bad girl."

"Harder, Jasper. I need it harder." She screamed, and of course I always gave her what she wanted. I couldn't hold out any longer, and with a few more deep, quick plunges, I emptied hard and it was by far the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced. And in the seconds that followed, I had never felt more relaxed or at peace than I did right then.

I was still on top of her with my face buried in her neck. I began sucking on the skin over her pulsing vein.

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Marking my territory." I made a small red mark there.

"Is that where you'll bite me? Right here?" She ran her fingers over her new red spot.

"Yes, among other places, but that is the crucial spot." I brought my lips to meet hers. "And, Bella, I'd like to do it while we're making love."

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Unless you object, but that's when we are at our closest, and since biting you will be rather intimate for us both, what better time than when we are like this?" I had given the details of her conversion much thought, and this seemed to make the most sense. She was always so relaxed after our time together and her mind would be otherwise occupied, hopefully too occupied to be afraid of what would come next.

"Jasper?" She asked. "Any chance you'll do it right now?"

_Maybe she wouldn't be afraid after all_. "Nice try, sweetheart, but you've still got one more thing to do."

"Right," she sighed. "Will you take me to see Renee? I'd like her to meet my fiancé."

_Fiancé. That sounded nice_. "Whenever you are ready to go." I would go anywhere with this girl; even sunny Florida.

**BPOV**

I was trying hard to fight my sleep, but my eyes were beginning to flutter. I was snuggled into his chest, as we lay on the floor under the tree. I hated falling asleep and losing this time with him. I couldn't wait for the day when I wouldn't have to fall asleep, and we could spend our time doing other things. I held my hand up, so that I could take in that gorgeous ring. It was by far the biggest diamond I had ever seen. It sat high off of my finger in a platinum setting, with several additional diamonds making their way all around the band. The fact that it was an eternity band was not lost on me.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "We can pick something else out, if you don't."

_Did he really think I couldn't love this ring?_ "Are you crazy?"

"I don't think so," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Jasper, the ring is perfect. Of course, if I had picked it out, I wouldn't have gone with such a big diamond, but I'm glad you did." I couldn't even think about the price of something so magnificent, and I'm sure I would never find out.

"Darlin', remember I don't do anything on the small scale." He pointed to the massive tree we were nestled under.

"I'm going to make you really happy, I promise."

"You already do." He hugged me tighter. I yawned. "Why don't I take you up to bed now?"

"No, I want to stay here a little longer, please." My eyes began to close.

He kissed my head. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll take you up in a little while. Enjoy your tree."

"I just love being here with you. I love you, Jasper Whitlock." I was drifting off, but not before I heard him.

"I love you, too, soon-to-be Mrs. Whitlock."

I slept really well that night, delighting in the fact that nothing could ever take me away from him.

*****I was nervous about this one because so many of you were waiting for Jazzy to pop the question. I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

*****As always thanks for all of your positive feedback!**


	27. Chapter 27

*****Thanks to all of you who commented on the proposal. I'm glad I could make your romantic fantasies of Jasper come true.**

*****Also, I was thrilled at how many of you liked the idea of Jasper wanting to bite Bella during an intimate moment. It made me feel better that it wasn't just my crazy mind that thought that way!**

BPOV

The next few weeks were a whirlwind. First, Alice came to visit, armed with lists, bridal magazines and color swatches. I had no idea that there were so many variations of ivory. During our session, Jasper was no where to be found; _coward_. Finally, after about three hours of nonstop wedding planning, I told Alice she could have full reign from everything to the music, all the way up to the dress I would be wearing. Who was she kidding; she had already seen everything in her vision, so this would be easy for her. All Jasper and I had to do was pick the date; which at this point was still undecided.

Next, we went back to visit Charlie over Christmas break, to tell him our big news. He took it really well, and I could swear that he was just as happy to see Jasper as he was to see me; if not more. In any case, I was glad I got to have another successful visit with him, because I knew that there probably wouldn't be many more of those in our future. We told him that we would be taking the next semester off, to travel abroad. He didn't love the idea of me being so far away, but Jasper felt that was the best explanation we could offer him now. I wasn't ready to have him believe that I had died in some horrible accident, and at least this way, we could communicate through e-mails and text messages. Jasper suggested that in a year, we could just tell him that we enjoyed our travels so much, that we decided to live out of the country for awhile. It wasn't a long term solution, but it was the only one I could live with for now.

Then there was our visit to Florida. Luckily for Jasper, it rained for two whole days, so he was actually able to get around in the daylight hours. Renee was, well, Renee. Still as youthful and carefree as always, and she seemed so happy and content. It was obvious that she was still very much in love with Phil. And, I think that was why she took the news of my recent engagement so well. Jasper won her over in minutes, and she was thrilled that he could provide me the opportunity to travel the world. On the second night we were there, Renee and I got some alone time. Jasper had offered to leave me several times before that, but I hadn't been ready. Phil and Jasper went to pick up Chinese take out, and I had cringed at the thought of poor Jasper choking it down. He whispered that I would owe him big time for this, as he walked out the door.

_"Bella," Renee said, as she came and sat next to me on the couch. "I'm so glad you decided to visit."_

_ "Yeah, me too. But, I have to be honest, it was Jasper's idea."_

_ "He seems to be very good for you. I can see how much he loves you."_

_ "I love him so much. He has done things for me that I'll never be able to repay." Like the fact that I was sitting in her living room._

_ "He's not looking for paybacks. I've never seen a man look at a woman, the way he looks at you. It's hard to describe, but he is so protective of you, but not in a overbearing way, and he seems to let you make your own decisions. But I can tell that he always knows that you are going to do exactly what he wants you to do. He is such a gentleman, and very wise beyond his years."_

_ I laughed. "You have no idea." How wise should a hundred and sixty-five year old vampire be? I thought._

_ "You are happy then? You want to travel around the world with him, and become his wife?"_

_ "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Words just can't do justice for the way I feel about him. He is my whole reason for existing." _

_ She hesitated for a second, and then said. "But, Bella isn't that the way you felt about Edward, too?"_

_ Okay, well, she had me there. I did think that Edward was my life, and I knew where she was coming from. I fell apart when he left, and probably wouldn't have carried on much longer, if it weren't for Jasper. "Yes, I thought that I felt that way about Edward. I did love him, a part of me still does and I guess always will, but he was my first love and that was a necessary love, because it lead me to the person I was supposed to be with. There will never be anyone else for me."_

_ "I trust you," she smiled._

_ "You do? After everything that happened between us? The way I acted and treated you, during that dark time in my life?"_

_ "You did what you had to do to survive, and I'm so glad that you did. I could have been better for you. I was the adult, but our roles had been reversed for so long, that when you fell apart, I didn't know how to respond to that. It was wrong, and I'm sorry for allowing us to lose two years of our lives. We can't get that time back, but we have the rest of our lives to make up for it. I love you, Bella."_

_ I started to cry. We didn't have any more time, but she couldn't have known that. She hugged me. "I'm sorry, Mom."_

_ "It's okay. Everything will be fine, now."_

_ "I love you, Mom." And at least now she would know that, and this was one more thing that I owed Jasper._

"Bella? Baby, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" I heard his voice pull me from the last memory I would have of my mother. I wiped my cheeks, and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"For?" He asked.

"For insisting that I make things right with my parents, before you turned me. I would never have forgiven myself, if I didn't reconcile with them. You were right, but then again, you always are."

"It is a huge burden to carry; always being right," he smiled.

"Seriously, Jasper, how did you know that I needed to do that?"

"Many years of experience, darlin'." His facial expression seemed to change, and there was pain in his eyes. "So many of my human memories have faded," he said softly. "But, I will always remember my parents and the love that I felt for them, and while I went into this next life on good terms with them, I know that my mother was heartbroken when I went off and joined the war at such a young age. Eventually, she accepted my decision, but it was not something that she would have chosen for me, and if she could have stopped me, she would have. She must have been devastated, when she thought I was lost in battle. It is something that has haunted me for all of these years."

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I had no idea." I had only ever known him as a vampire, but of course he would have human memories and feelings. It just never occurred to me to ask him about them. "Did you ever try to see them again? I mean, I know that you couldn't just walk up to them in your new body, but did you ever check on them?"

He shook his head. "No, Bella, I was in no condition to do that. I wasn't like Carlisle and Edward. When I was changed, it was for a purpose, and that purpose was to kill and protect and create more soldiers to carry out Maria's work. If I came in contact with a human, the outcome was never good." He looked away from me. He seemed so tortured, like the Jasper I had remembered when we first met.

"Oh…" Then I realized that I was soon going to be a newborn, capable of killing any human that crossed my path. I felt an anxiety attack coming on, and Jasper knew it. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and quickly calmed me down. "Am I going to be a killer, too?"

"No!" He seemed almost angry. "I would never let you do anything that you would regret. I will get you through that first year, and if I have to stay by your side the entire time, I will do it. Bella, I have always taken care of you in your human life, so please trust that I will do it when you are immortal, too. I would never turn you, and then be so irresponsible with you, that I would let you hurt someone else. You are never going to live with that guilt."

"I trust you with my life; both my mortal and immortal one." I kissed him softly on the lips. "And I am sorry about the pain you carry about your mother, but I know she loved you. How could she not? You are such an amazing being, and I'm sure you were a very special son. Do you want to talk about it?"

He hugged me. "No, but I appreciate your sentiment."

"I'll always be here for you, too, so if you ever want to discuss anything at all, I'll listen."

"Thank you. And, I am glad your visit with Renee went well, but I knew it would."

"She was very pleased with you. She said you were well mannered, polite and incredibly hot." I rolled my eyes.

"She forgot my most important character trait."

"What's that?" I asked, suspiciously.

"That I am hopelessly in love with you." He kissed me again.

"The feeling is very mutual."

"Oh yes, before I forget, Alice called today."

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"That's not nice. She is working very hard on this wedding. She had another vision of the nuptials, and this time, she noticed that Charlie and Renee were missing from the ceremony. Is that something that you are aware of at this point?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm so happy that things are right with my parents, and we had successful visits with both of them, but I don't want them at the wedding. It would be too hard for me. We told them that we were taking the semester off to travel, so let's just leave it at that."

"Are you sure?" He searched my eyes for some doubt, but he wasn't going to find any. I didn't want them there, knowing that after the wedding, I would never be able to see them again. I was afraid that their presence would always leave a sad memory, of what was supposed to be a very happy day.

"I've given this a lot of thought, and I just want a small wedding, well, as small as Alice will allow. I would like it to just be us, and whoever else you want." I knew Alice would be there, but I wasn't sure how he felt about the rest of the family.

"Well, I don't really have a long guest list, but I would like for the Cullen's to be there, and I was thinking that Peter and Charlotte could attend. Peter could officiate, if that is okay with you."

"Can they be around me? Would it be too hard for them?"

He smiled. "No, they are quite civilized. You would be surprised. The only difference between the two of them and the Cullen's is their choice in diets, but they will not harm you."

"I want whatever makes you happy, and if that is your old friends, then please invite them. I'd love to meet them." That part of Jasper's past intrigued me, and I would like to see them for myself.

"So, then it is settled. A small ceremony for us to pledge our eternal love?"

A sudden spike of fear coursed through my body.

"Bella, I felt that. What?" He asked, as he calmed me yet again.

"Which one of us is going to tell Alice?"

"Oh, that is all you, sweetheart," he grinned.

"Great, just throw me to the wolves, why don't you?"

"Oh, I would never do that," he laughed.

"Fine, I'll call her now, but I'm sure she already saw it in her vision, and besides, now she doesn't have to worry about the menu, since I will be the only human in attendance."

JPOV

As I watched her run up the stairs to call Alice, my own phone beeped with a text. I looked down at the display screen. _Wonderful!_ It was from Emmett.

_Hey bro, I just heard the big wedding news. Congrats! Did you knock Bella up?_

_ Could he be any more vulgar?_ The answer was probably yes, as this was Emmett after all. I knew I couldn't ignore him, or he would probably just text Bella with some inappropriate question. I called him back.

"_Emmett, how are you?"_

_ "Great. How's our little Bella doing?"_

_ "She is fine, and Rose?"_

_ "Well, you know; she is Rose, and lucky for you, she isn't here now, because she is not happy about the wedding. She thinks it is pretty self indulgent of you, to tie up Valentine's Day like that."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Oh, come on, man, I've heard of men forgetting their anniversary, but never their actual wedding day."_

"_Valentine's Day?"_

"_Yeah, you know, February 14__th__."_

"_Yes, Emmett, I know, but we haven't set a date yet."_

"_Oh yes, you have, but since Alice told me, you probably just don't know it yet."_

"_Alice, right. That explains it."_

"_Anyway, I can't wait to see you and Bella. We are planning on coming a few days before the ceremony."_

"_That's great, as I was hoping the two of you could make it."_

"_Are you kidding? Seeing you marry a human, I mean Bella, well, that is the most exciting thing that has happened to us in a long time. Well, maybe not for you, since you get to…"_

"_Emmett!"_

"_Oh, fine, but make sure you get all that sex in before the eve of the wedding, because I am planning your bachelor party, and dude, it's going to be wild!"_

"_I'll take that into consideration. So, I guess we will see you next month?"_

"_Yeah, you will. Hey, kiss Bella for me…with your tongue," he laughed._

"_Goodbye, Emmett."_

I snapped the phone shut, and chuckled. I couldn't help it, but then I had to wonder what vampires did at a bachelor party.

Valentine's Day? Well, I figured that was as good a day as any. Actually, I kind of liked the fact that it was so soon. Since Alice had the wedding under control, I needed to handle the honeymoon. I wanted to find a location that was remote enough to keep Bella, while she transitioned into her new life; a place where she could feel secure and comfortable, but most of all happy. I wanted the start of our new life to be a memorable and pleasant experience for her.


	28. Chapter 28

*****Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed that last chapter. I am humbled by the response this story has generated.**

*****This chapter brings us some Cullen goodness … enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The next few weeks seemed to really get away from me, and before I knew it, we were back in Forks and the wedding was a few days away. Alice decided that, since we were having such a small, intimate wedding, it should be held at the Cullen mansion. I was fine with that, and I knew it made Jasper happy. Lucky for me, she was so caught up in the details of the ceremony, that she didn't have time to make me nervous. I was actually enjoying all of the free time I seemed to be having. All of the Cullen's were back at the house, except for Edward, who I assumed would not be joining us, but I didn't feel that it was appropriate for me to inquire.

"Bella," Jasper said. "Come on, I'll walk you down to the kitchen. Esme has prepared lunch for you." He held his hand out for me, which I gladly accepted. If it were up to me, I'd always be touching him in some way. He kissed my lips, almost too gently.

"I won't break."

"Remember Alice's rules?" he asked. "I am not to leave any bruises or red blotches anywhere on your body, and most importantly, no swollen lips." He shook his head.

"No sex," I giggled. Alice didn't want me to look anything less then perfect on my big day, so she banned Jasper and me from any rigorous physical activities.

"I'm surprised she doesn't make you sleep with the door open." He led me down the stairs, and to the kitchen. I stopped just before we could enter. "Bella, why the sudden surge of anxiety?" He sent me a calming vibe.

"Rosalie is in the kitchen, too." I could hear her voice.

"Yes, does that bother you?"

"She wasn't exactly thrilled to see me yesterday. I know she is your sister, but I don't feel very comfortable around her."

"Most of us don't, but we are just used to her. Do you want me to ask her to leave the kitchen while you eat?"

"God, no! That would really piss her off."

"I was going to go up and speak with Carlisle, but if it makes you feel better, I'll stay with you."

As much as I wanted him to stay with me, I knew eventually I would have to face Rosalie on my own. "No, I'll be fine." I squeezed his hand as we walked into the kitchen where Alice, Esme and Rosalie were waiting for us.

"Good Afternoon, Bella." Esme came over and kissed my cheek. "How is our blushing bride today?"

"I'm good, Esme. Thank you for making my stay such a pleasant one."

She smiled. "Please come sit down and eat." Jasper walked me over to the table, and pulled my chair out for me. I stared at him for a few seconds, but was interrupted in my pleasant thought.

"Oh, please." Rosalie said. "You two are practically joined at the hip. Let go of her hand, Jasper, I won't bite her."

"Funny, Rosalie, very funny." Jasper snarled at her. "Don't ruin this day for Bella."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Jasper, I'll be fine. You go see Carlisle."

"I'll be back soon, and then you and I are going out. I have something special planned for you."

"Oh no, you don't," Alice chimed in.

"Alice, I'm taking Bella out for some alone time, before things get too crazy here tomorrow."

"I swear, if she has bruises up and down her arms on her wedding day, because you couldn't keep your pants zipped for forty-eight more hours."

"Alice!" I blushed, as I looked at Esme who was trying to suppress a smirk.

"Bella, I'll be back soon." He kissed the top of my head and shot Rosalie a warning glance, before leaving the room.

"Lunch looks lovely." I said to Esme. "I'm sorry you guys can't join me."

"It's okay, Bella," Alice said. "Pretty soon, you'll be able to join us."

"Think you'll have the stomach for that, Bella?" Rosalie asked. Obviously she was not going to heed Jasper's warning.

"Bella," Esme interrupted. "I wanted to give you something." She handed me a black, velvet box. "These were my mother's and I want you to have them. Alice thinks they will compliment your dress."

I opened the box, and inside was a delicate strand of pearls and a set of matching diamond earrings, with a pearl drop hanging from the stud. "Oh, Esme, they are gorgeous." I got up and hugged her. "Thank you. This really means so much to me."

Rosalie let out an exaggerated sigh, as I sat back down. She was really testing my patience, but I didn't want to fight with her, especially not in front of Esme. "Alice, how are all of the preparations going? " I asked.

"Everything is right on schedule, as long as you and Jasper don't get in my way." She smiled. "Rose, I needed to speak to you about the music for the ceremony, since you will be playing the piano."

She gave Alice an exasperated look. "Are you kidding me?" She spat.

"Well, I can't exactly ask Edward to do it, now can I?" She snapped back.

"Why not, Alice?" She looked at me. "Oh, right, because you were technically supposed to marry him, but somehow you ended up with Jasper. I guess you were destined to be a Cullen, one way or another."

"Rosalie!" Esme shouted. "That is certainly enough."

Before I could stop myself, I spoke. "No, Esme, it's okay. I know you don't like me, Rosalie, and that's fine because I don't like you either. I find you rude, self-centered and mean, but out of respect for Jasper, I'm willing to tolerate you. But, I will not sit here and have you insult me all day." I got up from the table. "I'm sorry, Esme." I turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Rosalie got up, and breezed by me with vampire speed. She stood in front of the door, effectively blocking my dramatic exit. "You're right, Bella, I don't like you, and I don't know if I ever will, but you are in good company, since there are many that I don't like."

"That's true." Alice offered. Rosalie ignored her.

"What you did just now; standing up to me, well, that took guts, and while it is true that you have everyone in the entire house backing you, including Emmett, it still was pretty impressive."

"I'm not afraid of you, Rose; I just don't understand what it is about me that offends you so."

"You're not one of us," she simply said.

"Jasper is going to change that very soon," I whispered.

"Yes, well, that opens a whole other can of worms for me, but we can save that for another time." She moved away from the door, and motioned for me to sit back down. "Why don't we go over the musical arrangements that you would like me to play during the ceremony?"

Wow, was she trying to be nice?

"No," Alice piped in. "I've already made the selections. You just need to play them when I say to."

"You know," Rose said. "For someone so tiny, you are awfully annoying."

"See, Bella? She does it to all of us," Alice said.

We all laughed; even Rosalie.

**JPOV**

I left the kitchen, and headed up to Carlisle's study. I felt bad about leaving Bella to deal with Rose, but I knew she could hold her own. Hopefully that extra dose of courage I sent her way before leaving the room would come in handy. Those were the times when I most enjoyed controlling the climate, especially if it helped Bella.

I wanted to speak with Carlisle about my honeymoon plans. I knocked at the door.

"Come in, Jasper," he said.

Emmett was sprawled out across the couch. "Hey, bro! What's up?" One of the things I loved about Emmett was he was always so happy, and with my power, happy was always a welcomed emotion.

"I'm good, Emmett. I just left Bella downstairs with the girls."

He scrunched his face. "Oh, man, you left her with Rose? Poor girl."

"I'm sure she will be fine. Esme is with her, too."

"Although," he said. "A little cat fight might be hot." He smiled sheepishly. "Hmm… I think I need to go find Rose, now."

I wasn't getting the happy vibe from him anymore. _Yuck_! "Please just leave, so I don't have to feel what you are feeling right now. Besides, I need to talk to Carlisle."

"Oh, right. Are you going to have the big before-the-wedding-night talk?"

Carlisle laughed.

"Something like that," I said.

"Okay, but remember our big hunting trip tomorrow at Goat Rocks Wilderness. I'm planning on bagging me a big old bear! We are leaving tomorrow afternoon, because you have to be back early on Saturday. I got strict orders from Alice not to be late, and I am not pissing off that little pixie. No way, the last time I did that, she hit me on the head with a crystal vase." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, Esme wasn't too pleased with that either, as it did more damage to the vase then your hard head," Carlisle said.

"Fine, just be back from your little excursion with Bella on time, so we can leave as scheduled." He left to go find Rose.

I was extremely relieved that my bachelor party would only be consisting of Carlisle, Emmett and myself, taking an overnight hunting trip in the mountains. It would be nice to hunt bears and mountain lions for a change.

"What can I do for you, Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "Wedding jitters?"

"No," I laughed. "I just wanted to let you know of my plans concerning Bella. I know you said that you would oversee the change, but I don't think that will be necessary."

"I didn't think that it would be," he smiled. "When will you do it?"

"Bella wants it done as soon as possible, so I've decided once we reach our destination, I will do it."

"I see, and where will you be doing this?"

"I've found a secluded villa in the Southern Greek islands, right off the coast. It is extremely isolated. There aren't any humans around for many miles, so we will be able to go out in the sunlight without being exposed, and because of the remote location, I won't have too worry about Bella and the human blood temptation. And, apparently the jackal population is quite abundant."

"That's a nice, small predator for her to start out with. It sounds like you have thought this through. I take it you will be staying there for a while?"

"Just until she feels comfortable enough to integrate with humans, and then I thought we could travel, before deciding where we would like to settle down."

"I trust you will visit us often," he said hopefully.

"As much as you would like us to. I think it is important for Bella to have some type of family unit, especially in those early years when she will be feeling out of sorts. I'll do all that I can to help her transition, but as you know it can be a lonely and desperate time." I remembered back to my newborn days, and immediately felt the confusion and depressed emotions that were always a part of my existence. Of course, I was turned under different circumstances, but some part of me feared for Bella nonetheless.

"Jasper, she is going to be fine. She has you, and if you need me to, I will come to Greece and assist you in any way that I can."

"You know for a vampire that doesn't have an active power, you are pretty perceptive."

"That comes with centuries of experience. But, I will come to help you."

"I was hoping that you would say that. I think it will be good for Bella to see you and Esme during that first year, when she is trying to adjust."

"It is all going to work out. You deserve this; never doubt that."

I could feel the compassion emanating from him. It did wonders for me. "Thank you, I've been extremely fortunate to have your presence in my life."

"I'll continue to be here throughout your existence, and I look forward to having Bella with us as well."

I felt better after my talk with Carlisle. He was the closest thing I had to a father figure, and I knew that he would help me resolve the anxiety I was feeling over turning Bella. I wanted to change her, but I still couldn't help feeling like it was the selfish thing to do. I wanted her forever, but I knew that being immortal wasn't always the best life. But, this was something that Bella wanted, and I wouldn't take that from her. I would, however let her know that she still had a choice, and that I would want her either way.

I walked into our room, and was immediately taken by her beauty. She was gazing out the window, lost in some thought; she didn't even know I was there. I could watch her for hours, because she truly intrigued me. She was absent-mindedly twirling her hair around her finger, while she chewed on her bottom lip. I could feel how at peace and content she was in that moment. There wasn't a negative or sad emotion coming from her. I came up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Hey, my gorgeous girl, what are you thinking about?"

She smiled and rested her head against my chest. _God, I loved her._

"You, of course," she responded.

"What about me, specifically?" I asked, as I kissed the back of her neck.

She sighed. "How lucky I am to have you, how I miss you like crazy when we're not together, and how much I want to be your wife."

"Soon, darlin', very soon." I squeezed her close to me. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"The one that Alice is all upset about?"

"Exactly, so let's get out of here, before she puts a stop to it." I turned her around, and kissed her softly on the lips. The warmth of her filled me completely. She started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To the car, you said we were going out." She looked confused.

I smiled. "We are, but for this trip, you'll have to hop on my back."

"You're running us there? We can't take the car?" she asked.

"Well, we could, but it's not that far, and this may be the last time we travel like this." I pulled her to me.

"Why? Won't you always want to carry me on your back?"

"Yes, actually I would, but soon you will be just as fast as me, and you will probably want to run on your own." That kind of made me sad that she wouldn't always rely on me for everything anymore. She wouldn't have to, because physically, she would be my equal.

She was sad, too. "Jasper, what if I don't want to run on my own?"

"Then you won't have to, sweetheart. I will always take care of you." And then I realized that she would always need me, as much as I needed her. "Okay, hop on little one."

She hesitated. "Don't you think we should go downstairs and outside first?"

"Bella, we are going out this way." I pointed to the window and grinned at her.

"Wh…what? Why?" She panicked.

"Because it is very exhilarating, and I think you will enjoy it." I grabbed her and pulled her on to my back.

"Wait! Shouldn't we tell Alice when we'll be back?" She was stalling.

"She already knows we'll be back in the morning." I headed for the window.

"The morning? But I don't have a change of clothes or a toothbrush!"

"It has all been taken care of. Now, hold on tight." I leaped out the window and down to the ground. I immediately took off running. All the while Bella kept screaming and giggling in delight. I knew she would like this.

*****I think she might like what Jasper has planned for her, too!**


	29. Chapter 29

*****Just wanted to tell all of you that Fate Has Brought Us Here made the Twilight Communities Best of the Best: 1000 + Reviews. Thanks! That couldn't have happened without all of you! I appreciate all of your responses! Keep them coming!**

*****Enjoy some HOT Jasper in this chapter!**

**BPOV**

I was sort of disappointed when Jasper got us to our destination, within minutes of leaving the main house. I was enjoying the run so much, that I couldn't possibly understand how it could ever be any better than me being latched on to him, taking in both the fresh air and his fantastic scent. Of course, it was wonderful because it was just another excuse to be close to him. I didn't ever want to let go.

As he started to slow his pace, I could see a small house nestled in the woods, but as we neared I realized it was an adorable, little cottage; like something out of a fairy tale. Jasper released my legs and I slowly slid down his back.

"We are here, darlin'." He pushed the windblown hair out of my eyes.

"Where exactly is here?" I asked.

"This is one of Esme's little treasures. There are several on the property, and from time to time they are used for different purposes. Sometimes Alice uses one to design and create fashion lines, Emmett and Rose use one when they need time to be loud." He shot me a wicked grin. "But, tonight this particular cottage is being used as a pre-honeymoon suite." He opened the door, scooped me up, and carried me bridal-style over the threshold. I was immediately hit with the scent of roses as we came through the door. It reminded me of the night of my birthday in Alaska, a few months back.

He set me down, and I couldn't help but be swept away by the beautiful atmosphere. Classical music was playing on the stereo, a bottle of champagne was chilling in an exquisite silver bucket placed next to two extremely delicate looking crystal glasses, and the room was filled with hundreds of pink and white roses, while dozens of candles illuminated the entire place. It was breathtaking.

"You did all of this?" I whispered.

"Esme helped. Do you approve?" he asked.

"I don't know what to say. It's gorgeous."

"That's only because you are standing here." He kissed me softly. "I wanted tonight to be special."

"You said this was a pre-honeymoon, but aren't we supposed to be married before the honeymoon?"

"That's just a minor detail that will be taken care of very soon. I was thinking that you aren't going to get a proper wedding night, if all goes according to plan." He led me over to the loveseat and pulled me into his lap. "If you still want me to change you that first night, then you will be writhing in pain for three days, and then you will be spending the next few weeks dealing with your thirst and adjusting to your new life."

"Sounds romantic," I said.

"Exactly my point. So, that is why I thought we should spend one last night like this; unless of course you change your mind and decide that you want me to turn you at a later time."

"No, I want to do it as soon as possible. Please don't try to change my mind."

"Bella, I said I would do it and I will, but I just want you to know that you will have the opportunity to stop all the way up until the time I break your skin. I'm controlled enough to pull back."

"It won't be necessary. I won't ask you to stop." I wanted our forever to start as soon as we were married.

"Just know that you have the option, if you want it." He was so sincere; always trying to make everything so right for me.

"I appreciate that, but now I'd like to start my evening." I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, and gently tugged on it with my teeth.

"You're naughty. We're not here ten minutes, and already I feel how turned on you are. What about Alice's rules?"

"You're not serious? The rules are the reason I'm so turned on. It's been days since we've made love. I can't wait any longer."

"As much as I want to jump into that part of the evening with you, there are a few things I wanted to do first."

"Really?" I pouted.

"Patience is a virtue, darlin'." He nipped at my bottom lip. "But, you won't have to wait too long." He slid me off his lap and onto the chair. He popped open the bottle, and poured two glasses of the sparkling drink. That peaked my curiosity, but obviously he felt that. "No, I won't be drinking any, but I do want to propose a toast." He handed me a glass, and placed a small package in my lap.

He knelt down in front of me, placing one hand on the package. "Six months ago, I never would have believed that we would be here today, getting ready to pledge our eternal love to one another in less than two days time. I would have thought that I could never deserve such an amazing honor, and to be honest, I'm still not sure how I pulled this off. I can't wrap my mind around the fact that you want to be with me. My stomach still does flip flops when you walk into the room."

I felt the tears sliding down my face, because I realized what he was saying were the precise things I was feeling. "Jasper, you are describing exactly what I feel about you. I still can't grasp what it is about ordinary me that you would want."

"Ordinary? Bella, be serious; there is nothing ordinary about you. When I look at you, I see the most amazing creature staring back at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, placing all the trust she has in me and that scares me, because I don't ever want to disappoint you."

"You never could. I do trust you, and I know that you'll always do right by me. You're my life, Jasper. I love you." I took my glass and touched it to his.

"Hey, wait! This was supposed to be my toast."

"You were taking too long. I want to open my present." I looked down at my lap, at the elegantly wrapped box.

He touched his glass to mine. "To Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." He motioned for me to drink. "Please, and you can have mine too." He set his glass down on the table next to us.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Whitlock?" I giggled, as I sipped my drink. The bubbles tickled my nose, but I liked it, so I proceeded to finish the entire glass. "Hey, that's really good. I've never had this before."

"I know, and you probably never will again, so enjoy." He took my empty glass, and handed me his. "Maybe you should sip this one, because I don't want you passing out on me." He smiled. _No, I certainly didn't want to pass out before he got a chance to ravish me. _

"Can I open this now?" I picked up the package.

"Yes, please."

I quickly and carefully removed the wrapping paper … I didn't need a paper cut, after all. Inside was a medium sized cream colored leather journal, and embossed on the front in the most delicate script, were the most fantastic words I had ever read:

_**Bella Whitlock**_

"Oh, Jasper, that's the first time I've ever seen it written out like that before." He took my face in his hands and slowly kissed my lips.

"That's who you are, darlin'." He kissed me again. "Open the journal and read the inscription."

I did as he asked:

_**My one and only love,**_

_**Cherish our memories always.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jasper**_

"Now you can record our eternity together," he smiled.

"Thank you, for everything." I picked up his glass and finished that as well, because I really did enjoy the taste.

"Would you like some more?" he asked.

"Maybe later," I smiled, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think I would like to have you now."

He lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom, which was also overflowing with roses and candles. The wrought iron bed was almost as big as the one we shared in Alaska. He placed me in it, as I got up on my knees and started unbuttoning his shirt. I slowly slid it off of his granite shoulders and began placing kisses down his chest. My warm lips on his cool skin created an electrifying sensation, and it caused me to almost lose my breath. He must have like it too, because he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me closer to him. I worked my way down and began unbuckling his belt, and I could feel his hard erection against my hand, as I unbuttoned his pants letting them fall to the floor. I slid my tongue under the waistband of his boxers, and flicked it back and forth.

"Oh, Bella…" He quickly removed my shirt and bra, as he pushed me back on the bed, positioning himself between my legs. He slowly rid me of my remaining clothes, and then seductively slid his hands up my ribcage and over my breasts, rubbing his thumbs across my already hardened nipples.

I shivered from his gentle touch. He was barely touching me, but the awareness of him all over my body was already starting to make me lose control. He leisurely placed open mouth kisses down my stomach, swirling his tongue in my belly button, before continuing his evil descent. All of his moves were so concentrated and controlled. This was a man on a mission, and Lord, did I love him for it. He deliberately, but carefully spread my legs apart, and I moaned his name in anticipation of what was coming next. He skillfully licked along my inner thigh, moving closer to my waiting entrance. I quivered at the coolness of his breath, and then, when I didn't think I could wait any longer, fire met ice as I lifted my hips to meet his mouth.

"Oh…Jasper…" My head was already spinning, when I felt him slip his fingers inside of me to work with his tongue, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. He still hadn't increased the pressure of his touch, but my body was responding in ways that it never had before.

"Oh…I love… you're going to make me…" I was incoherently babbling, and probably didn't even know my own name at this point. "Jasper… I'm…I…" There were no words as I exploded into his mouth, and he lapped up every warm juice that I gave to him. I couldn't catch my breath, as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. A wave of relaxation came over me, and I was grateful for where it came from. I smiled, and the only thing I was aware of was the sound of the wrapper being torn open. The noise made me realize that tonight would be the last time that barrier of protection would come between us. After tonight, every time we made love I would feel nothing but Jasper inside of me, and the thought of that turned me on even more than I already was; if that was even possible.

Jasper slid his finger up and down my entrance. "Already, Bella?" he laughed.

"I can't help it, cowboy, you get me so hot!" I pulled him closer to me.

"So, you enjoyed that then?" He began kissing my neck, as he tangled his hands in my hair.

"Couldn't you tell?" I arched my hips, hoping he would get the hint; he did. He snaked his hand down between our bodies and spread my hot, throbbing opening as he pushed his hard, welcomed intrusion inside. "Oh… Jasper." He passionately kissed my lips. "You're so tender tonight." My senses seemed to heighten with every touch.

"You have to be able to walk down the aisle, darlin', into my waiting arms. I can be gentle for that." He thrust deeper, and I became lost in a wave of ecstasy; another gift from him. My head began to spin again and before I knew it, Jasper had brought us both to release. We lay tangled up in one another, still joined; and as I stayed relaxed and connected to him, I was gratified by the fact that we would have an eternity of nights just like this.

**JPOV**

After our extremely successful night, Bella was still sound asleep, thanks to my assistance. I knew she probably wouldn't have a very restful evening tonight, with me being away and her wedding nerves kicking in, so I wanted her to sleep as much as possible. It was a rare day in Forks, as the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Strange, but pleasant. It would be nice for Bella to enjoy the sunlight one last time, before it became her natural enemy, at least in front of humans. She was lying on her stomach, so I straddled her, placing my knees on either side of her body and began kissing down her spine, stopping at her tailbone.

"Wake up, sweetheart. It's time to go back to the house." I began kissing my way back up. "Bella, I know you're awake."

"Hmm… that feels so good. You should wake me up like this every morning." I felt her arousal.

"Yes, but then we would never leave the house."

"So?"

"True, but today we have to get back to the main house. Alice has a full day planned for you."

"Ugh… manicure, pedicure, waxing, facial, highlights, and who knows what else! Please don't make me go!"

"You'll have fun, and you will be even more stunning than you already are; if that is possible."

"I hate that you have to leave me overnight." She was so cute when she pouted.

"I know. I don't want to go either, but Emmett is really looking forward to it, and it could be a few days before I get the opportunity to hunt again, so I really need to go."

"I'll miss you." She rolled over, and that put us in a very dangerous position. She bit her bottom lip. "Do we have to go right now?" _Damn it, I was just as aroused as she was._

"You are a naughty girl." I leaned down and kissed her lips. "One more time, since we won't be together tonight."

"Thank you, Jasper." She giggled. _My little vixen._

**EPOV**

Alice, Rose and Esme were busy preparing for the wedding, while Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were off on a hunting trip. Bella slept peacefully and soundly, probably dreaming of her future and all of the possibilities.

I sat outside her bedroom window, listening to how relaxed her breathing was, and how steady and calm her heart beat was. It saddened me when I thought that I would never hear those two things from her again. Her heart would no longer beat, and breathing wouldn't be a necessity. How would she hold up in this new life? Could Jasper even be trusted to turn her? How could he be so sure he wouldn't lose control and kill her? Why didn't anyone see this as a potential problem? There was really only one answer to that; Bella. She had the utmost faith in him, and in the end, I suppose that was all that really mattered.

It should be me. I should be the one marrying her tomorrow, turning her on our honeymoon, and spending eternity in her arms. I knew that wasn't going to happen… she didn't want me. How was I ever going to accept that?

*****Now come on … you didn't really think he wasn't going to make an appearance before they said "I do". Did you?**


	30. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

As Alice fidgeted with my hair for the hundredth time today, I tried to relax, but it wasn't working. I took deep breaths and tried to focus on what I was about to do very soon, but it was no use. I knew who I needed, but there was no way Alice was ever going to let that happen.

"Bella, take a deep breath. I can't stand that constant knocking in your chest." Alice pleaded with me.

"I can't help it, Alice. It's my heart beat; I'm nervous and I miss him."

"Oh, for God's sake! It hasn't even been that long since the last time you saw him. Now settle down, before he comes barging in here with all those calming vibes."

"He's here? In the house?" I was excited.

"Yes, he is back and getting dressed as we speak." She was still touching my hair. "Perfect!" She smiled as she turned my chair, so that I could see for myself.

I was stunned. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. The hair, the make up, was flawless. I was flawless. "Alice," I whispered. "How?"

"What do you think I have been doing to you for the past two days?" She shook her head.

She was amazing. Alice could do anything, and I hoped that I could be half the vampire she was. "Thank you, Alice." I hugged her.

"Bella, don't be silly, you were already beautiful." She wrapped her arms around me. "I only enhanced."

"I'm not thanking you for just making me look pretty, or for this spectacular wedding you planned." I pulled out of the hug so that I could really look at her. "I'm thanking you for him." I hoped that she could accept that as it was meant.

"Bella, he is exactly where he should be," she smiled.

"Only because you helped him get there."

"I did what I knew was right, and seeing the two of you in the present, not just in a vision, solidifies my decision. As much as I loved him, and part of me still does, I could never make him feel the way he does when he is with you. For so many years he was tortured and lost, and now when he sees you, his whole face lights up. In all the time we were together, I could never make him look that way. He was waiting for you." She fixed my hair again.

"Alice, how are you okay with this? I would never be able to give him up, and here you are helping us." She was the most generous person I had ever met.

"I'm okay with this, because if I had to let him go, I would only want him to be with you. I love you like a sister, and I know you make him happy."

I started to cry. My heart was breaking for Alice because I knew how much she loved Jasper, and if it was as half as much as I did, there was no way this was easy for her.

"Stop it; you ridiculous girl! If you mess up that make up, I'll turn you myself!" She took a tissue and gently wiped under my eyes. "Bella, I'm good with this. I promise. We're going to have years to sort through all of this, and it will all work out. Trust me."

"I do. Sisters?" I asked.

"Sisters." She wiped my face again. "I need to go check on a few last minute details. It's almost show time." She fluttered around the room.

I started to panic "How soon?"

"Bella, your heart is pounding again." She shook her head, and then looked at the door. "Now you've done it. Jazz, don't you open that door!" She walked over to it. "Get away from this room." She shouted at him.

"Jasper?" I called, as Alice gave me a dirty look.

"Yes, darlin'." He spoke through the door. "How are you holding up?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"No, you're nervous, anxious and you miss me." I could almost see his smile.

"Alice, please let him in," I begged.

"Absolutely not! We are doing this the traditional way, or we're not doing it at all!" She wasn't going to change her mind.

"Fine, Alice." Jasper said. "I'll turn around so that you can come out, and then I'll talk to Bella through the door. Is that traditional enough for you? Besides, if you don't let me calm her down, you will never get her out of that room."

"How do I know you won't come in?" she asked.

"Come on, Alice. I would never ruin all of the work you put into today. The downstairs looks lovely. You really outdid yourself, and you have my word as a gentleman."

She really couldn't argue with that. I was even dazzled.

"Damn it, Jazz! You and all of that Southern charm." She looked at me. "Bella, you better not open that door after I leave."

"I won't, I just want to hear his voice." I already felt better.

"Turn around, Jasper, and I'll come out." She shot me another warning glance, and said. "I'll be back in a little while for you. Don't sit down or you'll wrinkle your dress!" Then she left the room.

I walked over to the door. "Bella, put your hand against the door." I did as he asked, and immediately felt his warm, soothing vibe. "In less than an hour, you are going to be Mrs. Whitlock. You'll be mine, Bella; for always."

"I can't wait anymore. I need to see you and feel your arms around me. I want to be yours forever."

"Soon, sweetheart. Right now, I need you to stay calm and relaxed. Did you have a good evening?"

"I slept really well, and I even dreamt of you all night." I smiled.

"Well, I can definitely feel what that dream was about." He laughed. "Maybe you better forget about it until we're alone."

"How was your hunt?" I tried to focus on something else.

"Very good, but I couldn't wait to get back to you. I heard that you met Peter and Charlotte this morning."

"Yes, they are very nice. I can see why you like them so much."

"They were quite taken with you as well. They think you are exquisite and can't wait for us to visit, once you are ready."

"I look forward to it."

"I can feel that you are doing better, now."

"Yes, I just needed you. I don't ever want us to be apart again."

"We won't ever have to be, but I better get going now; I need to finish getting ready." He anticipated my anxiety and calmed me, before I could object. "Just a few more minutes."

"I'm okay now. I'll see you soon." I pressed my forehead against the door.

"Bella?" He called.

"I love you too, Jasper." _ How could I not?_

He laughed. "I'll see you in a few minutes, darlin'."

And, then he was gone. I was excited now, because I knew that very soon I would see his beautiful face and pledge my love to him. I paced the room, waiting for Alice and Carlisle to come for me. Alice was going to be my maid of honor, while Emmett stood for Jasper, and Carlisle was going to give me away. While I missed Charlie and Renee, I knew I made the right decision by not having them here. And since the Cullen's were going to be my family for the rest of eternity, it only made sense that they be here to witness this very special day.

I stood in front of the mirror, taking a good look at myself. Today I was saying goodbye to Isabella Swan in more ways than one. Today I would be taking a new name, and tomorrow I would be starting a whole new future. Strangely, I wasn't afraid. This was my destiny, and Jasper was going to fulfill it. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the door open. I saw the reflection behind me in the mirror, but I wasn't sure how long he had been standing there. I didn't turn around as I spoke his name.

"Edward," I smiled.

**EPOV**

She was an absolute vision of perfection. She was looking at herself in the full length mirror, lost in her thoughts. I wished I could read her mind, just this one time. After a few minutes, she realized I was there, but she didn't seem startled. She actually smiled when she said my name.

"Hello, love. You look beautiful." I wanted to touch her, but I didn't want to press my luck. I was just grateful she didn't ask me to leave.

She slowly turned and looked at me. "I didn't think you were coming."

I took a careful step toward her. "I'm not staying, but I wanted to see you." I just needed to see her as my Bella one last time, before she truly became his in every sense of the word.

"I'm glad you're here." She seemed happy.

"I just wanted you to know how happy I am for you. I can see how much you love him."

"Edward, I…"

"Bella, it's okay. You don't owe me any more explanations." I smiled at her. God, she was beautiful. "I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you."

"No, you don't need to apologize. I have forgiven you for everything. I realize that you leaving me was a necessary part of my life." She came closer to me, and reached for my hand. The warmth of her touch heated my entire body. "It was necessary for you, too. I know that there is something good waiting for you out there. You are too good of a man for there not to be. You'll find your destiny too." She started to cry.

"Don't do that." I wiped the tears from her face. "Alice will kill me." I smiled. "I better go now. You have something important to do."

"Thank you for coming to see me today. You don't know how much it means."

"It was my pleasure, love." I gently leaned in and kissed her forehead, as I released our hands.

_I love you, Bella…_

I quickly left the room, and headed down the hall. There was someone else I needed to make amends with.

I stood outside the bedroom door, where Jasper was getting ready. I heard him say my name in his head. I didn't knock, since he already knew I was there. I entered. "How did you know it was me?"

He didn't turn around right away. "Because you have the darkest emotions of any vampire I have ever encountered."

We laughed, but we both knew it wasn't funny.

"Not that I'm complaining," he turned to look at me. "But, I didn't think you were coming." _Why are you here? _He thought.

"Don't worry, Jazz, I'm not here to kidnap your bride."

"I guess that's reassuring, but was there a possibility?"

"Only slightly," I grinned.

"Hmm… well, I can smell that you've seen her. How is she?"

"She is very happy and excited to marry you."

"Well, the feeling is mutual. You're not here to ask me for her back, right?"

"No, that's not what she wants. I don't have to be able to read her mind to know that she is completely devoted to you, and wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her existence pleasing you. Don't take that lightly, Jasper."

"As if I could. I know how special she is, and how lucky I am to have her." _Thank you, by the way _he spoke in his head.

"I can't really say that is what I intended to do when I let her go, but I can see now that was the best thing for her, so you are welcome. The best way you can thank me, is to take good care of her. Help her as much as you can with the transition. Don't let her slip up because you know with her personality, she could never live with that guilt."

"Bella is strong, and if there ever was anyone who could resist that temptation, it's her, but I will do everything in my power to make sure she never has to know the pain and agony of being what we really are."

"I trust you. She's in good hands."

"Thanks." He extended his hand and I shook it. For the first time in years, I had my brother back. "I guess I better get downstairs." He started for the door.

"Wait, Jazz, just one more thing." I didn't want to offend him, but I had to ask. "Are you sure you can do this without killing her?"

"If I didn't think I could do it, I wouldn't risk it. I would never hurt her."

"I know, but I had to ask. Good luck, Jazz." He smiled as he headed downstairs to wait for his beautiful bride to come to him.

Alice rushed by the door, on her way to get Bella. She doubled back when she realized I was there. _Crap, I didn't factor you in today, _she thought.

"Relax, Alice, I'm not here to cause a problem. I just wanted to see the two of them before they left. I'm leaving now, too."

"Where are you going?" _Are you going far? I need you._

"No. Alice. I'm staying put for awhile. I'll be back tonight, and then you and I can go for a hunt. Sound good?"

"Yes, sounds perfect, and then tomorrow we are off to Seattle for a shopping spree." _You're not getting out of it!_

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Alice. I'll see you later. You better go get Bella, before she has another panic attack." Then we heard Rosalie begin playing the piano. "I'm much better at that."

"Yes, well, I didn't think you should be the one playing the wedding march today." She kissed my cheek and skipped down the hall.

For the first time in a long time, I felt content; not happy, but okay. I could live with okay, as long as I knew that Bella was getting everything she wanted, even if I wasn't the one to give it to her.

*****Okay, this chapter served to tie up some loose ends. Hope you liked it.**

*****Next … You are cordially invited to attend the wedding ceremony of Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan. Please say you will attend!**


	31. Chapter 31

*****Wow! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and read that last chapter. Saturday was a very successful traffic day for this story. Almost 3000 hits and 900 visitors! You guys are great and all of that activity truly inspires me to write!**

*****I responded to as many of you as I could, but I wanted to be able to get this chapter out quickly, so if I didn't get back to you I am sorry, but I read every response! They are greatly appreciated!**

*****I wanted to answer a popular question: For purposes of this story Edward and Alice are siblings and I can't put the two of them together. I played around with it, but it doesn't feel right (in the context of this story). I'm not saying it doesn't work for other authors! In any case, in the sequel I will try to resolve their futures. Hope that helps!**

*****Check out Bella's wedding dress. The link is on my profile!**

**BPOV**

I heard Rosalie begin the music and my heart began to pound, but not from nerves this time. Now, I was excited because in just a few minutes I would see Jasper and once we took our vows we would always be together. I took a moment to reflect on all the events in my life that got me to this point; making the decision to come and live with Charlie in Forks, meeting Edward, falling in love with him, my eighteenth birthday, Edward leaving, moving to Alaska, enrolling in that Civil War class, running into Jasper and taking a chance with him. Yes, all of those actions brought me here today and I would do anyone of them over again if it meant finding Jasper.

"Bella?" I was lost in my thoughts of Jasper when Carlisle took my hand. "Alice just started her descent down the steps, so we are up next."

I smiled. "I'm ready."

"Yes, I know. You are striking. Jasper is very lucky."

"No, I'm the lucky one. He has given me so much and I only want to make things good for him."

"Bella, you already have. You have altered him so completely. He is no longer the lost soul that he once was. He has changed for you and I know that your future holds such wonderful opportunities. I can't wait to witness your life together."

"Carlisle, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for all of us. I am really looking forward to becoming a part of your family and I am so humbled by the way all of you have embraced me."

"We are your family now and we will always consider you one of us. I will be there for you always, but especially in the next few months when you will need our support the most." He touched my cheek.

"I appreciate that and I hope that I can make you proud in my new life." The music shifted to the Wedding March. It was time.

"You already make me very proud. Shall we?" He took my arm and led me to the staircase.

"Carlisle, please don't let me fall." I panicked at the thought of the steps and the ridiculously high heels I was wearing.

He chuckled. "Never, Bella."

Alice really did out do herself. The whole living room was transformed into a quaint chapel. White pillar candles surrounded the entire area, along with satin bows and elaborate floral arrangements placed perfectly around the room. As I walked into the room I saw him; the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He was smiling at me with those gorgeous golden eyes and with that one look I knew that my world could never get any better then this. Jasper was my life and always would be. I was complete.

**JPOV**

I stood under an arch way of roses waiting for her. I knew it would be soon as Alice had just walked in a taken her place. I stepped closer to her and kissed her cheek. "You did a fantastic job with all of this."

"Wait until you see Bella." She winked.

Peter was standing in front of me while Emmett was by my side. Esme and Charlotte stood by Alice. It was a very comforting feeling to have all of them here and I could feel all the love and joy that was emitting from each of them. Finally, an emotional climate that I didn't have to control. It was nice.

Just as the music changed to the Wedding March, I happened to glance out the window and noticed the light snowfall that was covering the branches and the ground. It only enhanced the already perfect atmosphere.

I heard her heartbeat as she came down the stairs. In just a second she would turn the corner and be by my side. I could hardly contain my enthusiasm. Emmett touched my shoulder and I appreciated the gesture. Then if my heart could have it would have stop at the sight of my beautiful girl smiling as she walked toward me. Her eyes were filling with tears, but she was trying to laugh through them. Words could not describe how incredible she looked at that moment. She was a vision of grace, elegance and sheer perfection and she was mine.

Carlisle walked her to me and placed her hand in mine. I could feel everything she was feeling as our hands touched. There was not one of her emotions that I was not feeling on my own. I couldn't stop myself as I leaned in and kissed her lips. I was so overwhelmed by the mere sight of her. I deepened the kiss. I heard Peter clear his throat as Emmett tapped my back.

"Jazz, it's not time for that part yet." Everyone laughed.

I broke the kiss and Bella giggled. She wasn't even embarrassed. I whispered in her ear. "You look stunning." She blushed. I turned to Peter. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Peter started the ceremony off very traditionally offering a few words about Bella and me. Then Esme and Charlotte both recited poems about love and marriage. I couldn't help it, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything other than Bella. For me nothing else mattered. I was lost in her. When it came time to say our vows Bella and I had agreed to write our own. I went first at her insistence. Silly girl.

We faced one another and I took both of her hands in mine. I was so caught up in her that I almost forgot what I was doing, but then she gave me a warm smile allowing me to feel her love and it all came back to me.

"Bella, my beautiful girl, it seems that I have been waiting a very long time for you, but I would have waited even longer if I had to because you are certainly worth it. In the short time that we have been together I have experienced emotions that I only thought were meant for other people. When I'm with you I feel joy, comfort, passion, friendship and love. It's all for you." I gently squeezed her hands. "When I think back on all the terrible things that I have done throughout my existence I can not fully grasp how I could be standing here today worthy of accepting your love, but I have it on good authority that this is exactly the way things were meant to be." I smiled at Alice. "Fate has brought us here, darlin', and I intend to keep us here forever. I love you with every fiber of my being. Always."

I gently wiped the tears from her face. God, I wanted to kiss her again, but I knew I had to wait. Tradition and all. She spoke next and while her voice was a little shaky she didn't seem to require my calming assistance so I didn't manipulate what she was feeling.

"Jasper, I would never hold your past against you. The actions that you have taken throughout your course have made you the man that you are today; the man I love. You are kind, sensitive, romantic, tender, compassionate, and full of so much love. I can't begin to tell you how excited I am that you will be my best friend, lover, soul mate and husband until the end of time. I will love, honor and respect you all the days of my existence." Her voiced cracked a tiny bit, but she took a breath and regained her composure. "Jasper, my life starts today. I love you with all of my heart. Always."

Next, we exchanged rings and vowed to love one another for all of eternity. Peter said a few parting words and wished us luck in our new life and then he said it.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." He shot me a look. "Now, Jasper you may kiss your bride." As if I needed his permission. I took my gorgeous girl in my arms and knew I would never have to let her go. We kissed deeply and passionately, and the only reason I stopped was because I felt Bella's knees begin to buckle. I released her but kept her hand in mine. "I still got it."

"Yes, you do!" She smiled.

Alice took both of us in an exuberant hug. "I love you guys! Now, take really good care of one another. Or you will have to deal with me."

"Oh, Alice, everything is perfect. Thank you for doing all of this."

"It was my pleasure. I have you all packed for Greece, so make sure you wear everything. Change two times a day if you have to." She smiled. "Jasper will be particularly interested in what you will be wearing tomorrow night." She flitted over to Rosalie.

Carlisle and Esme came to us next. "Bella, you are so beautiful." Esme hugged her and then me. "I am so happy for you both. I can't wait to come and visit you, soon." She looked at me.

"As soon as you would like, Esme." I told her.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." Carlisle shook my hand. "May you have many years of total bliss. I know I have." He looked adoringly at Esme. "We will say goodbye before you go." They walked away hand in hand.

Bella whispered in my ear. "I hope we are that happy and in love after all of that time, too."

"We will be, I promise." I softly kissed her lips.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't make me regret having you as the best man."

"Bella, you look great. Welcome to the family and thanks for taking him off of our hands." He laughed. "Can I kiss your bride?" He asked me.

"If you behave." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course he will." Rose said as she walked to us. I was ready to manipulate her emotions but I wasn't getting any negativity from her. Strange.

"Congratulations." She said. "Bella, you look beautiful." She smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rose. That means so much." Bella said. It meant a lot to me, too.

"You two have a good time in Greece and call when you are ready for us to come and visit."

"As soon as Bella is up to guests you are more than welcomed to come and stay with us." I said as she hugged me.

"Come on Emmett, let's go for a run in the snow. You know what weddings do to me." She purred in his ear.

"I'm right behind you, baby! See you two later." He ran after her.

Bella and I laughed at the two of them flying out the door and into the falling snow.

"Jasper, congratulations to you and your beautiful bride." Peter said.

"I'm so glad that the two of you could be here." I said to him and Charlotte.

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything." Charlotte said. "Bella, you take care of our really good friend."

"Of course I will." She squeezed my hand.

"Bella," Peter said. "I was so glad that I could be such an integral part of this very special day. I look forward to meeting you again very soon when you are turned. I have a sense that you are going to do some pretty special things as a vampire. There is something about you that is going to make you different from the rest. Don't you think Jasper?"

"Well, Peter you are the one that can usually determine these things, so we will see if you are right, but Bella will always be special to me whether she has a talent or not."

"True, but I see great things coming from this one." He smiled at her. "And, I'm usually not wrong about these things."

"Take care and get in touch with us soon. I would love to have the two of you come and stay with us for a while."

"Goodbye, Charlotte." I hugged her. "Peter, thank you." I shook his hand.

"Good luck, Jasper. I know everything will work out. Goodbye Bella."

"Thank you again for coming. It meant a lot to us both." They walked over to where Carlisle and Esme were standing.

"Well, Mrs. Whitlock it sounds like you are going to be pretty busy with your new life. So many want to visit you and have you visit them. I hope you will have time for your new husband."

"You will always come first." She kissed me, but I could sense that she had a question for me.

'What is it, sweetheart?" I asked.

"What did you mean when you said that Peter can determine what a vampire will be able to do?"

"Ah, are you nervous that he is expecting too much from you?"

"Kind of, I mean why would he think that I would be able to do anything special?"

Was she serious? "Why do you not see how wonderful you are?"

She blushed. "To you I am and that is all that matters."

I shook my head. "Peter always seemed to get a sense about the newborns we had trained. He could tell which ones would do well in battle and which of those had an extra power like mine or Alice. It was very useful in planning our strategies for Maria's territories."

"But, I'm not a newborn yet. How could he know anything about me?"

"Peter was seldom ever wrong. So, darlin' if he says that you will do great things then I believe you will." I hugged her. I didn't care what she was able to do as long as she was mine.

"Jasper, I hope that I am just as amazing a vampire as you are." She hugged me back.

"You will be better then me. I know it." Alice came running over to us.

"Come on, Bella needs to eat before you go to the airport. I've set the dining room for the two of you."

"Thanks, Alice. You have thought of everything." Bella hugged her.

"What will Bella be eating?" I asked.

"I got her all of her favorites just like you requested Jazz since this will probably be the last time she wants to eat any of it." She smiled. "Oh and I heard you like champaign , so drink up!" She led us into the dining room. The table was elegantly set with Esme's mother's china and crystal. There was an detailed floral arrangement in the center surrounded by candles.

"This is all for me?" Bella was referring to the many platters of food. "I can't eat all of this."

"You don't have to, but I wanted to give you some choices." I knew that she would never want to eat pizza, pasta or chicken again so I made Alice get everything I thought she would want. Even her favorite latte. "Enjoy."

"Thank you both for doing this." She was pleased at the sight of her mini reception. She glanced at the corner of the room. "A cake, too?"

It's a wedding isn't it? Alice asked as she walked over to the stereo and put on "At Last" by Etta James. "Dance with your bride. I'll be back soon to get Bella ready for your trip."

"I extended my hand. "Shall we?" She bit her bottom lip and hesitated. "What?"

"I-I don't dance." She was embarrassed.

"Oh, darlin' of course you do." I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. "I'll lead."

"You are going to make me try all sorts of new things aren't you?"

"You have no idea." I pulled her closer to me pressing my face to the top of her head. "You smell so good." I ran my lips down her cheek and across her jaw. She shivered as she tilted her head up to meet my lips. "You are so perfect." I took her face between my hands as I barely touched her mouth to mine. "I can't wait to get you alone." I rubbed my finger across her bottom lip; she opened her mouth allowing me entrance. She seductively swirled her tongue around my fingertip, kissing it when I pulled it out of her mouth. I pressed my lips to hers again, slowly sliding my tongue in and softly kissing her. I could feel her desire building and I knew if I didn't stop we would be using Esme's table for much more then eating. The song was over, so I broke the kiss, but held her for a moment longer. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" As if I didn't know.

"That I can't wait to get to our honeymoon destination, but is there any way…"

I smiled as I felt more desire coming from her. "Well, there is the limo ride to the airport."

Her eyes lit up in anticipation. "When can we leave?"

I laughed at my eager girl. "Soon, sweetheart, but you need to eat first." I walked us over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. I popped open the bottle and poured her a glass.

She took the glass and sipped. She looked at all of the food and I could feel her confusion. She didn't know where to start. She looked at me for help.

"Why don't you start with your favorite and work your way down the table."

She motioned for me to come closer. "You're my favorite." She bit my lip.

"Bella," I laughed. "I'm worried that I won't be able to keep up with you once you are immortal."

"Oh, you better, Mr. Whitlock. That's an order." She kissed my lips.

"Yes, Mrs. Whitlock, I'll always give you exactly what you want starting with the car ride on the way to the airport. Hurry up and eat!"

*****Wouldn't we all like to take a ride with Hot Jasper?**

*****I hope the ceremony was everything you had anticipated! **

*****Up next the honeymoon night!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

*****Since so many of you wanted the limo ride (you guys are as insatiable as Bella, lol) I will write it into the sequel as a flashback. I didn't want to throw it in to this story because I didn't want to break the flow, but I will work it in to the next one.**

**JPOV**

After a long day of travel we finally arrived at our destination. It was everything that I had hoped it would be. It was extremely isolated which would make Bella's transition that much easier. The back of the villa led out to our private beach which went on for miles while the front over looked cliffs. It was a huge task in itself to even reach the property so I didn't have to worry about curious humans stumbling upon us. Of course housekeeping would come once a week, but Bella would never be there without me. I had decided that having a human in the house occasionally would help desensitize her to human blood plus if Bella got to know the woman who was coming and going she would be less likely to want to harm her.

We walked hand and hand up the stone path that was aligned with tropical plants and landscape lighting. We stopped at the frond door as Bella looked around. "Jasper, this is gorgeous."

"I hoped that you would like it."

"This is really ours?" I felt her excitement.

"Our first home as a married couple." I scooped her up; she giggled at my speed. "You know that I have to carry you over the threshold." I opened the door and entered the foyer. It was light and airy which seemed to be the theme of the entire place. I walked us through the house allowing her to absorb each room.

"Jasper, it's so big. We won't need all of these rooms."

I shot her a wicked grin. "I'm sure we can find a purpose for each of them, but let's check out the bedroom first." I carried her down the hall and to the master bedroom. The huge window offered a mesmerizing view of the ocean and there was a walkout patio to the beach. I was pleased to see that the bed was just as I had requested; as big as ours was in Alaska. It was an exquisite antique four poster canopy bed with soft white netting draped around it. I thought it was a nice, tranquil place for Bella to spend the next three days.

I gently dropped her on the bed as she pulled me down with her. I moved us up to the top placing her between my legs with her back against my chest. "You must be exhausted. Would you like to take a nap?"

"No, I'm too anxious to sleep." She put her head back so that she could look at me. I wrapped a strand of her hair around my fingers.

"It doesn't have to be tonight." I reminded her. "We have plenty of time."

"Yes, Jasper it does have to be tonight." She took my hand and placed it on her heart. "Even though it will no longer beat it will always belong to you."

"I will miss hearing it beat." I would miss so many things about my human Bella, but I would be gaining so much more once she was a vampire.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She panicked.

"Of course not, sweetheart." I calmed her down. "I just want to be sure you are ready."

"Jasper, I swear to you that this is what I want. I need to be with you forever, so please let it be tonight."

I couldn't deny her anything; not even a request to end her life. "I'm going to get the luggage out of the jeep. Apparently Alice has shipped a few more trunks and they will be here shortly, but whatever you need now is here."

"A few more trunks? What else could I possibly need? We brought six large suitcases with us." She rolled her eyes.

"You know Alice." I smiled. "Why don't you take a shower and get comfortable? I'll try to be back before you finish, but I think it is important for me to hunt before we continue this evening."

"Take your time because I want you to be just as prepared as I am." She smiled and I could feel how ready she was. She moved away from me crawling off the bed. I followed and took her into my arms.

"The hunting is just a precaution. I won't lose control with you." I kissed her softly on the lips.

"I trust you." She kissed me back and then rested her head on my shoulder.

"You don't know how much that means to me especially since I am going to be the direct cause of some serious pain for you."

"Is that what you are worried about? I'm not scared."

"I know, but I am going to try to take as much of that pain from you as possible. I'll use my power any way that I can."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. You have endured enough pain for one lifetime." Didn't she know that I would certainly be willing to bear all of her suffering that she would feel over the next three days if that were possible?

I tucked her hair behind her ear and gently kissed her neck. She shivered and began to open her mouth to speak. "Shh…" I whispered. "I'm just giving you a little preview." Her heart rate increased, but she wasn't afraid. I gently sucked on her neck in the exact spot where in just a short time I would be biting. She let out a small moan and I felt my insides twitch along with other body parts.

"Okay, darlin', you better lock yourself in that bathroom before I take you right now."

"Like a lock would keep you out." She smiled.

"True." I laughed. "Very true."

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I went to the car and retrieved the suitcases opening hers and placing it on the chest at the foot of the bed. I headed out the patio doors and took off running trying to clear my head and center myself. I laughed at the fact that I seemed to be more nervous then Bella was. My brave girl.

.

I wasn't gone long and I had a pretty successful hunt considering I wasn't at all familiar with my new surroundings. I was excited that Bella and I could learn this new territory together. I looked forward to teaching her all the things that she would need to know in her immortal life. When I returned to the house Bella was still fidgeting around our bathroom, so I decided to shower in the one down the hall. Thanks to the fact that I was a guy and had vampire speed I was still finished before her.

I went back into the bedroom and listened to the sound of the blow dryer. Did it really matter if her hair was wet? I sat on the edge of the bed, laid back and ran my hand through my hair. I had to calm down and focus. I knew the hardest part for me was making sure I didn't drink too much of her. Carlisle had said that it was imperative for me to know when to stop. I just needed to take enough so that her heart would begin to slow and then I would need to seal my venom inside her veins. I could do this because it was what we both wanted and needed.

She stepped out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway. I sat up and was immediately swept away by her beauty. She wore a white, flowing, spaghetti strapped, sheer nightgown that hugged her in all the right places; it allowed me to really appreciate how perfect her body was. Her long, dark hair hung naturally over her shoulders and down her back and moved with her as she walked to me. I placed my hands on either sides of her hips and pulled her closer to me.

"You look like an angel." I ran my hands up her sides stopping at her breasts. "My angel."

"Alice." She was referring to her new nightgown.

"Remind me to buy her something nice." I kissed her neck. She threw her head back allowing me further access.

"She wants a Porsche." She tangled her fingers in my hair as I kept kissing her throat. "A yellow one." She moaned.

"And what color do you want?" I pulled her into my lap as I stared deeply into those beautiful eyes.

"Surprise me." She said as her lips found mine. We kissed slowly and sensually taking our time as we allowed our hands to explore one another. I trailed to her back as I moved my fingertips up and down her spine. She sighed into my mouth and suddenly my pants became extremely uncomfortable. Before standing I placed her in the center of the bed so that I could remove my pants and shirt.

She sat up and began to pull her nightgown off. I moved to her. "Not yet." I whispered in her ear. "I'm going to do that." But not yet, no, I didn't want to rush any of this for it was the last time I would make love to my human Bella and I wanted to relish every touch, feel and taste, and give her as much pleasure as possible before I caused her the worse pain she would ever experience.

I laid her back down and began kissing and licking my way along her body through the thin material that came between us. I stopped at her breast and found her waiting nipple. I took it in my mouth and swirled my tongue over it, gently applying light pressure with my teeth.

"Jasper…" She arched her body to me as I continued to alternate between breasts for a few minutes and I could feel her desire intensify. Feeling her passion along with mine nearly caused me to plunge over the edge, but I regained control; tonight was all about my self control. As I paid close attention to her protruding nipples I slid my hand down her stomach, slightly brushing her moist heat with my fingertips. She moaned my name as I slipped her panties down her thighs feeling her fresh arousal dripping down them. She was more then ready, but I still didn't want this part to end. I released her breast from my mouth and continued my journey down her stomach and just as I had done with my hand a few seconds earlier I brushed my lips over her newly exposed core pressing my tongue into her entrance. She tasted so good as I swiped my tongue up and down her hot sex a few more times before sucking and licking the brand new juices from her thighs.

"Please Jasper; I need to feel you in me." She moaned. "Please…" Her arousal became unbearable for both of us.

"You don't have to beg darlin' because that is exactly where I want to be." I stood up and removed my boxer shorts freeing my extremely hard erection. A surge of lust shot through me as I remembered that I was finally going to feel Bella and nothing else. Tonight it didn't matter that my venom would flow freely throughout her body.

She stared at my naked body for a few seconds as she bit her bottom lip. "You are gorgeous." I felt another wave of desire from her.

I came back to her and gently placed myself on top of her body. I took her face between my hands and slowly kissed her lips. "Are you ready?"

Her heart rate increased at my question. I concentrated on her emotions, but again I felt no fear or uncertainty. "Yes." She whispered as she leaned her head to one side offering her neck to me.

"Thank you." I said as I pushed her gown up over her hips glancing down to take in her beauty. "But, I thought maybe we could do this first." I slowly slid myself inside her. "Oh, Bella… that is amazing." I could feel how warm and tight she was as her muscles contracted around me. It was like I was experiencing her for the first time. I picked up my pace and she met me thrust for thrust.

"Oh, baby you feel so good." She said. "I can feel everything you are giving me."

I moved my hands under her back and pulled her closer to me. I began to suck and gently nip at her neck. I felt her climax begin to build inside of her.

"Make me just like you." She wrapped her legs around my hips as I slid deeper into her. "Make me yours forever … bite me … baby … I'm … I…" She was so caught up in her own ecstasy that she couldn't even get her thoughts out.

She let go as I felt a warm rush of fluids trickle down me. Without removing myself from her I shifted our positions so that I was sitting and she was straddling me. I wanted to make this next part as easy and as comfortable for her as possible. "Look at me, Bella." She did as I asked. "I love you; never forget that."

She was still reeling from her orgasm but she managed to breathe out, "I love you, too. Always."

I continued to thrust into her needing to bring myself to release before I could give her what she wanted. I pulled her gown up over her head and tossed it aside. I could feel that amazing sensation rising from within me and I knew it wouldn't be long. I moved her hair away from her neck, kissing her pulsing vein and then running my icy tongue along it.

She anticipated my next move and braced herself as she tightly wrapped her legs around my back. That particular action caused me to come deep inside of her releasing my cool stream into her hot sheath and while I was enjoying that incredible ecstasy I fiercely bit into her skin opening the vein and allowing her warm blood to flow freely into my waiting mouth. There had never been a more pleasurable sexual experience for me in all of my existence.

She gasped for air as she gripped my hair in her hands, but as she continued to pour into my mouth her grasp began to loosen as she started to lose consciousness; her arms slid sown my back and on to the bed. She was by far the most delicious creature I had ever tasted and the more I drank the stronger I felt, but as her heart began to slow I knew I had to stop. I took just a little more letting it linger in my mouth before swallowing and releasing my teeth. I licked the excess blood from her neck not wanting to waste a single drop of my precious girl, and then I sealed the wound effectively locking my venom inside. As much as I regretted letting her go I moved her limp body from mine placing her on her back and continued to finish the job I started. I took her wrist to my mouth and bit into it allowing more venom to course through her veins. I repeated this action several more times throughout her body and then when I got to my final destination, her ankle, the pain began to kick in for her. I could feel it.

"Bella, this is the last time I will ever hurt you." I placed my teeth on her skin and repeated my task on last time knowing that I had sealed her fate. She immediately started to thrash, kick and scream. It broke my heart. I put my body on top of hers and tried to hold her still.

"Bella, I love you." She opened her eyes and stared at me. Her pain was unbearable, not only could I feel it, but I could see it all over her face. She moved her head from side to side.

"It burns … Jasper … make it stop!" She screamed. "Please … it hurts." She was crying and gasping for air. I sent her a relaxing vibe and she settled down a bit, but even my power wasn't going to be enough to get her through the next few days pain free. She was still, so I took the opportunity to dress her in the sweats I had put at the foot of the bed earlier in the evening.

She started to cry and moan again and I knew the worst of this was just beginning. I sat up at the top of the bed and pulled her back into my chest tightly wrapping my arms around her body. She tried to break my hold as she fought against my restraint, but I wouldn't let her go.

"Shh… Bella, I'm here, baby, I won't leave you." I tried to take some of the pain from her and she settled down again.

"It hurts … don't leave… I'm yours…"

"Mine." I held her tight.

The next few days were pretty much the same. Bella would thrash, kick and ramble and I would hold her as tight as I could and sooth her through it.

"_Who are they?" She spoke._

I never left her side and I used my power to its fullest capacity. I only prayed that it was enough and that she would know that I was doing everything I could for her.

"_The Cullen's." _

Carlisle called several times throughout the change always assuring me that everything seemed to be normal and Bella was experiencing everything she should be.

"_The cold ones … super human strength… I know what you are … it doesn't matter. She pulled at the sheets._

"_You don't want me? Well, that changes things." She violently kicked her legs._

It seemed that she was talking about things that had happened in her life after we had come into it.

"_Jasper will come for me." She snuggled into me._

By the third day she didn't seem to need my assistance as much as she seemed calmer on her own.

"_Jasper, my life starts today. I love you with all of my heart. Always." She smiled._

Her incoherent phrases decreased and so did her wild movements. I noticed that her muscles hardened under my touch and she felt more like me. Her body was as hard as stone and her skin was as pale as mine, too. I had done what she had asked; I made her just like me. Of course, I always thought she was strikingly beautiful, but now she was a goddess; extraordinary in every way. I had encountered thousands of vampires throughout my existence, but none were as perfect as she was.

She let out a small, peaceful sigh and I could feel she was no longer in agony. I released her from my hold placing her on her side so that she could face me. I wanted to be the first thing she was when she opened her eyes. She squeezed them tight as she stretched her new body out. I wanted to touch her, but I didn't want to risk startling her. She slowly opened her eyelids; her face was inches from mine and if it were possible she smelled even better than her human self. She didn't speak only stared. I didn't want to overwhelm her so I tried to be patient while she got her bearings.

She continued to stare at me with her fiery red eyes. Luckily, Alice remembered to pack the contacts. I waited a few more seconds, but still she said nothing. What was going on in her head?

It hadn't occurred to me that she might not even remember me. Did she hate me for the pain I had caused her? Did I fully prepare her for that experience? Did she still want me? Why wouldn't she talk? I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella?"

*****Did it meet your expectations? I hope it did!**

*****Next chapter will be the change in Bella's POV and the last one for this story ******** but I am excited to tell the next part of their saga, so stick with me!**

*****Thanks to all of you for reading and responding! I love you guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

*****Wow! Thanks for all of your feedback over the last chapter. I was nervous since so many of you had such high expectations of that conversion. I'm glad I could meet them!**

*****Don't forget to check out my a/n after this chapter. It contains the sequel news you have been waiting for.**

*****Okay … on to the conclusion of this story…**

**BPOV**

"Make me just like you." I wrapped my legs around his hips causing him to slip as far as he could inside of me. "Make me yours forever…bite me…baby…I'm…I…" I couldn't think about anything other than Jasper filling me so completely.

He quickly shifted our positions so that he was sitting and I was straddling him. It was just the way we were the last time I had asked him to bite me while we were making love. "Look at me, Bella." He commanded. "I love you; never forget that."

As if I ever could. I tried to catch my breath. "I love you, too. Always."

Jasper was close. I could feel his marble body begin to tighten as it always did just before he let go. He pulled my nightgown up over my head and tossed it to the floor. I shivered as he moved my hair away from my neck and rain his icy tongue along my vein. I knew he was getting ready to bite me, so I wrapped my legs as tight as I could around his back. I wanted to be as close as I could to him. This seemed to put him over the edge and for the very first time I felt his cool venom erupt deep within my core. It was an incredible sensation, the coolness of his fluid mixing with the heat of mine, but one I wouldn't enjoy for very long because a second later I felt the worse pain of my life as Jasper's poisonous teeth ripped into my neck. I felt a warm rush of blood flow into his mouth as I gripped his hair. My eyes began to flutter and then I fell into darkness.

When I opened my eyes I was on my back and he was at my ankle caressing it with his fingertips. He looked so conflicted as I am sure he didn't want to hurt me again. I didn't remember him separating us. I was burning up as I felt the venom coursing throughout my body. Everything burned.

"Bella, this is the last time I will ever hurt you." There was more pain. How was I ever going to get through this? He sunk his teeth into my skin one last time and I tried to pull my leg from his grip, but it was no use. "Stop!" I cried, but I knew he couldn't. I didn't want him to stop, but I no longer had control of my actions. I closed my eyes tight and thrashed around the bed. Every muscle and joint throughout my body ached; it hurt to stay still just as much as it did to move. I didn't mean to torture him by yelling out, but the thoughts escaped my lips before I could stop.

"Bella, I love you." I opened my eyes and followed the sound of his melodic voice. He was on top of me now holding me still. The only part of my body that I could move was my head; I threw it from side to side.

"It burns…Jasper…make it stop!" I screamed for him to help me. "Please…it hurts." I began to gasp for air and I could see the pain in his face. I didn't want to be the cause of that pain; I wanted to cry for him. He didn't deserve to think that this was his fault. I wanted this for him; for us. I began to calm down. That must have been his doing. I could still feel the pain, but it wasn't as intense. I focused all my energy on Jasper. He was strong, but gentle and so kind and romantic. He was mine.

Oh, God, I was burning again. I started to cry as I felt his arms around me. I tried to break free so that I could turn and look at him. I wanted to tell him it was going to be okay, but he wouldn't release his hold.

"Shh…Bella, I'm here, baby, I won't leave you." I calmed under his touch.

"It hurts…don't leave…I'm yours." He needed to know that I wanted this.

"Mine." He pulled me closer and the coolness of his body was just what I needed against my heated flesh. As long as he was with me I could survive this.

Jasper's calming vibes would last anywhere from ten minutes to an hour, but then the pain would come back with a vengeance. When that happened I couldn't manage to fight it and each time when I thought I wouldn't bear another second Jasper would get control of me and I would relax again. I could hear myself talk, but I'm not sure what I spoke out loud or what was in my head.

I remembered how this all began. I was sitting in the cafeteria with Jessica having lunch, and then I saw them. Five of the most extraordinary people I had ever seen. They were perfect.

_"Who are they?"_ These beautiful people who all seemed to resemble one another in an odd way. They all had the same golden eyes, pale skin and elegant mannerisms. No one seemed to pay much attention to them, but I was intrigued by their differences. I wanted to be just like them.

_"The Cullen's."_ Emmett and Rosalie … Jasper and Alice…and Edward. Yes, Edward, he would bring me to my destiny, but first I would have to fall in love with him. I did love him …I loved them all even though there was something very unusual about them.

_"The cold ones…super human strength…I know what you are…it doesn't matter." _I gripped the sheets. It never mattered what they were. I only knew that I was meant to be with them; one of them. But, he didn't want me anymore.

The forest, no, not here! Why doesn't he love me? The intense pain inside my burning body moved to my heart now. Why is he leaving me? I want to come, too. What about Alice? I need her. And, Jasper … he wouldn't hurt me. He didn't mean to… it was nothing.

_"You don't want me? Well, that changes things." _I kicked my legs hitting the mattress hard. And, then he was gone and I felt nothing but the wind on my face. He just left me standing in the forest all alone. How will I fulfill my destiny?

_"Jasper will come for me."_ I snuggled into his hard body and immediately felt better. He never let me go; he never would. The pain seemed to be diminishing now as I could no longer feel the venom spreading through my system. I remembered our wedding and how special the day was, how handsome my groom looked, his beautiful vows and my response.

_"Jasper, my life starts today. I love you with all of my heart. Always."_ That made me smile.

My body felt different; some how better. Nothing seemed to hurt and I felt very well rested. I didn't feel scared or confused. I knew exactly where I was and what I had become. I opened my eyes and his face was the first thing I saw. He was inches from my own and I could feel his sweet breath on my lips. It was as if I was really seeing him for the first time. He was spectacular. Of course, my human eyes always thought he was beautiful, but now he was god-like. He was so perfect that I was afraid he wasn't real, but then he spoke and I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Bella?" He seemed anxious. "Bella, baby, do you know who I am?"

Wasn't that a stupid question? Like anyone could forget him. I smiled as I reached out to touch his cheek. My throat was dry, but I managed to get the words out.

"You are my husband." I smiled at him.

He looked relieved and if it were possible he seemed as if he might cry. "Yes, darlin', that is exactly who I am." He pressed my hand to his cheek. "May I kiss you?"

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

He slowly leaned in and gently kissed my lips. It was careful, but nice. I giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"Your lips aren't freezing anymore." I laughed.

He chuckled. "Yes they are, darlin', it's you who is no longer 98.6 degrees."

I stared at him again. His presence made me weak.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You. I just can't get over how exceptionally beautiful you are. I mean you were amazing before, but now …" I kissed him, and not as careful as before.

He broke the kiss. "Wow… that was a pretty intense kiss for a girl who just went through the most horrendous pain of her life."

"I feel really good." I licked his bottom lip. "Really good."

He touched my face and I suddenly didn't have the urge to jump on top of him and do all sorts of wicked things to him. "Hey, you manipulated my lust." I pouted.

"Bella, we have plenty of time for that. Right now we need to take care of you."

"But, that would take care of me." Obviously he didn't understand that I was intoxicated by the very sight of him. I seemed to have the most basic of urges right now. He must have felt that coming from me too because the next thing I felt was tranquility. Damn empath!

"Now, does anything hurt or feel uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No, well yes, my throat burns. Does that mean I am thirsty?" I didn't feel hungry, but I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to feel.

"Yes, your throat will burn when you are thirsty or when you are around humans"

"Ouch, this is how you felt when you were with me?" I put my hand to my throat. "But, how did you…"

"You will learn to control it and hopefully it won't take you as long as it took me. I am hoping you will be more like Carlisle or Esme." He smiled. "Which reminds me, they have called several times throughout your transition. They were very concerned for you."

"Can we call them and tell them that I am okay?"

"Yes, as soon as we hunt."

"Hunt?" I didn't think I was ready for that. "Today?"

"Yes, Bella, it's instinctual. You will be fine, but I will help you."

"Okay, but not yet. I can wait. I want to know what you think of me. Am I everything that you hoped that I would be?" I looked down. "I mean you were attracted to my human form, but we didn't take into consideration how you would feel once I was changed."

"Silly girl." He kissed my forehead and then took my face between his stone hands. "You were the most beautiful creature to me then, but now you are a supernatural being. You truly are a one of a kind. Bella, I would love you no matter what you looked like, but I have to tell you that I have never seen anyone more superb then you."

"Really?" I had always been so ordinary. "Superb?"

"Shall we go to the mirror so that you can see for yourself?"

"No, not yet. I'll take your word for it." I didn't want to move from this bed. I wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Always so modest. I hope you can eventually learn to see how amazing you really are; inside and out." He kissed me again. "I love you so much. Thank you for wanting to be with me forever."

"I love you, too, and thanks for wanting me forever." I kissed him again and I could fee the desire building from within me again. It overwhelmed me. I ran my fingers through his hair as I pushed myself closer to him. Every little touch was intensified a thousand times over. It was as if I was experiencing everything for the first time. Well, I guess I was. He didn't try to manipulate my feelings. He let me go with it this time. I swirled my tongue around his mouth. "Hmm….you taste really good."

He gripped my hips and pulled me as close to him as he could. He thrust his tongue into my mouth as he tangled his fingers into my hair pulling hard, but it didn't hurt. It felt good. Everything felt so good. We kissed long and deep never needing to stop for air. It was hot. He bit my lip as he pulled my head back changing the angle of the kiss. He worked his hands down my body and slid my tank top up over my breasts; cupping them in his hands. He crawled on top of me stopping to look at my exposed body. "Oh, Bella, you are perfect." He leaned down and started placing open mouth kisses over my chest and down my stomach. The sensation of his lips on my body was created awareness between my legs. I was aching for him in ways that I never had before. I could feel his erection pressed against my thigh. I needed him; right now. And then suddenly he stopped and rolled off of me. I immediately missed his touch.

"I'm sorry, baby. I should be considering your needs first. We have to get you fed." He pulled my top back down over my body; always the gentleman.

"Jasper, you've been holding out on me. " I was breathless.

"Bella, you have no idea the restraint I have shown."

"Show me now." I moved his hand back to my breast. I wanted vampire sex and I wanted it now.

"Bella, settle down." He tried to calm me but I anticipated it this time and with my new found speed and strength I flipped him on his back and straddled him in one fluid movement. That was cool; I felt a fantastic rush.

"We can hunt later." He looked at me in complete shock. "Now I want you to show me how it's really done. I won't break."

He laughed. "No, but I might." He rubbed his shoulder where I had pushed him down.

"Oh, Jasper I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I could hurt you."

"Yes, you will be stronger then me for a short time so please be careful, but I guess it's only fair that you get to bruise me now."

I leaned down and kissed his shoulder. "I'll be careful." I pressed my lips to his.

"Not too careful." He nipped my lip as he flipped us so that he was on top. "So, you want me to show you what a vampire can really do?"

I bit my bottom lip and stared into those gorgeous eyes. He was all I would ever need. "Jasper, I don't ever want this to end."

"Oh, no, darlin' this is just the beginning."

"Always?" I asked.

"Always." He assured me as he took me into his arms and I knew that's where I would stay for all of eternity. He was my fate.

*****I know no vampire sex yet, but we have a whole other story for that.**

*****I wanted to mention that RosexDimitri JamesxBella pulled an Edward on me and read my mind when she guessed that Bella wasn't immediately talking because she thought Jasper was too hot! Good job!**

*****I truly hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know if you will be continuing this journey with me! It totally motivates me to write really fast!**

***** Thanks to all of you amazing people who supported me! You are the reason I am continuing with this! Please check out my a/n's!**


	34. Chapter 34 author note

**May 21, 2009**

**SEQUEL NEWS!**

Okay … I'll say it again because I am so humbled by how many of you kept up with this story. Thank You!!!!!! Really there are no other words!

Here's the info you really want:

**Love Will Keep Us There – Newborn Bella is experiencing things that no vampire ever should. Something is terribly wrong, but what? Sequel to Fate Has Brought Us Here – READ THAT FIRST! Bella/Jasper**

Hmm… Poor Bella can't even do a vampire right! This story will be somewhat darker and more angst like! I felt like we had a pretty smooth run in the first one and that is the way I had intended it. I needed to establish the love story so that J/B could overcome any future obstacles. Edward? Most definitely, but maybe not in the way you think! I'm playing with a triangle here; just not a traditional one. Hopefully this will be different than any other fanfic you've read. Cryptic enough?

Our boy Edward will have a huge reveal in this story which some of you will love and others may want to bite my head off for! I promise you lots of drama and I hope I can deliver. With that being said … all of my faithful readers know that I am true to my characters and I really can't hurt a certain empath! So, PLEASE stick with me on this one and I promise my writing will take us where we need to be! All of my cliffies (yes, I love those), reveals and shockers will have a purpose!

I have already started the first two chapters and hope to have them up sometime this weekend. Please add me to your author alerts if I'm not already there so you won't have to wait any longer then necessary.

I hope I have peaked your interest! Let me know what you think! I am so looking forward to sharing this next installment with you! I'm excited…can you tell?


End file.
